


25 days of Bellamione

by frozengay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bellamione - Freeform, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lesbian, Romance, Sapphic, Wholesome, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, non Canon, prompts, softcore, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengay/pseuds/frozengay
Summary: Christmas AU-25 days of Bellamione :) (Christmas prompts)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	1. Day 1 - Yuletide Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1!
> 
> Bellatrix and Hermione hate each other and are forced to decorate the great hall for Christmas :)

“You have to be bloody kidding me!” 

McGonagal raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowing in on the fuming witch, her crazed hair seemingly having a mind of its own more than usual as it entrapped her face like a dark veil.  
“Language, Ms. Black.” 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defiantly. “I refuse to work with that mudblood.” 

The word slipped easily off her tongue, so easily that it had been used against the other witch thousands of times in their shared time at Hogwarts. Hermione didnt care anymore. It didnt sting as much as it had once. It was like a pet name (a fucked up one) at this point. She rolled her eyes at the childish display of Bellatrix huffing and stomping her feet. 

“Surely even the halfwit can see this is a horrid idea.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Bellatrix, turning to the Gryffindor head of house “I hate to agree with Bellatrix, Professor McGonagal, but if you care for this hall yo I would not pair us together.”

“I have made my decision and that is final. If either of you decide to leave the hall before completing decorating, I will deduct 50 points of your respective houses.” The professor said, her eyes languidly watching the bickering exchange spark up between the two witches.

Perhaps the idea of sticking them together was futile, but it was a last ditch attempt at salvaging any form of civility between them. They were both smart witches- competing for smartest witch of their age, and yet they were both too head strong to realize how well they could work together if they simply tried. They began to yell at the professor. At least they could both get along with resenting me. She sighed, shaking her head as she left the two alone in the great hall. 

-  
“We should do green and black for Slytherin.” 

“Absolutely not. Why not red and gold, for Gryffindor? After all we did win the Quidditch cup-“

“-Only because that rat Weasley knocked out bludger off his broom!”

Hermione groaned. It had been an hour and a half of this back and forth, and yet neither could come up with an idea the other liked and it always spiralled into arguments about anything else. Bellatrix flicked thru a colour wheel on her wand, turning her nose up at any colour that wasnt dark as if it smelt like it was decaying.

“... we still won.” Hermione murmured, quickly turning away from the rage-filled Onyx eyes that burned holes into her scalp.

“Why not...” she said after another ten minutes had past, her eyes growing heavy from staring at the flickering of an oil lamp. “Green and red. It’s festive and it represents both our houses.”

At no immediate sound of disgust, she chanced a look at Bellatrix who pursed her lips. “Well, it isnt the worst idea... I will work on the green and you can have that awful red.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, a chuckle escaping her. Even in compromise, there was always a fight to be fought. 

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows at the unfamiliar sound, but said nothing, quickly moving to put as much distance between them as possible before accio’ing her set of decorations. 

Hermione did the same, quickly setting off to work on separating her cranberries and popcorns and producing the perfect ratio between both foods on her string. She smiled triumphantly when she finished her first one, setting it off to the side before moving on to faction ivy, holly and evergreen’s to hang from the rafters. 

“I”m not talking to you.” Bellatrix said on the opposite side of the hall, struggling to slide a popcorn piece on the string. “This bloody garland is ridiculous...” 

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but seeing the half completed popcorn Garland the other girl struggled with to her finished pile, she begrudgingly approached the Slytherin, taking the Garland from her fingers and sitting beside her. “You’re supposed to do it like this..” she ignored the utter shock- and disgust- Bellatrix had on her face as she plucked up a handful of popcorn, sliding each piece on with ease. “Once youve done about, 20 pieces you add a cranberry.” She added the fruit, smiling warmly at the brunette beside her as she held it out to her “You try, now.”

Onyx eyes flickered from the Garland to Hermione’s face, searching. Hermione couldve sworn she saw a flicker of insecurity in those eyes, before they returned to their steely selves. “Yeah, whatever, thanks Granger.” 

Hermione couldnt help the little leap her heart did at the change of name.

\- 

“I’m finished!” 

Hermione looked up from where she was adding the finishing touches of stars to the night sky that blanketed the great hall, turning to look at the completed pile of Garlands, and a smug Slytherin. “Wow, only took you half an hour.” Hermione snorted, beckoning the other witch over. 

She motioned to the greenery she had abandoned from earlier “Help me hang these, yeah?” 

They both pulled their wands out, and for a moment Bellatrix just stared at her, before a devilish smile coveted her lips. “What if I say, hung you from the rafters instead?” Though the words held no real bite, she made a motion of dragging the crooked wand across her own neck, sticking her tongue out from the side as her head rolled to rest on her shoulder.

Hermione laughed, a hand quickly covering her mouth at the fact. She... just laughed at something Bellatrix... said?

Bellatrix seemed to perk up, quickly fastening the various plants to the ceiling and adding a few red bows to them too- ignoring the way Hermione’s jaw dropped to the ground. “Careful, Granger. You’ll catch Phoenix shit..” was all she said, though the smile was evident as she quickly turned to cast a charm at the hefty mistletoe and muscled it over to the entrance of the great hall, on to the awaiting pegs.

“Bloody hell... this thing is huge!” 

“It’s as tall as... all the first years atop each other!”

“And as thick as Goyle.” 

They both burst into laughter, guffawing up at the mistletoe, twisting in every which way to find where the ceiling started and the mistletoe ended. Only when their hands brushed as they bent in awkward ways to try and investigate, did they realize the circumstances of what they stood beneath. Both their faces flushed red, quickly jumping apart and away from beneath the entryway as if it had caught fire- and truth be told- that’s what Bellatrix’s skin felt at grazing Hermione’s.

She scratched at the back of her heated neck, “Well, best get back to it..” she cleared her throat before marching past the shell shocked brunette. 

-

“How did they even... where did this tree come from?!” Hermione exclaimed, running a hand over the great fir and looking up in amazement at how even at the very top of the roof, it seemed to still traverse for miles.

Bellatrix shrugged, unboxing the ornaments and lights. “Probably one of Hagrid’s house plants. Hey, look at this!” She held up a snow globe, grinning at the castle inside that produced the image of where everyone currently was in the school. “How cool is this?”

Hermione came over, kneeling down to help unpack the boxes. They worked in tandem, Bellatrix humming “Season Of The Witch” contently.  
They figured out the best pattern for the ornaments, and had the house colours spiralling around the tree before they added some candy canes, the garlands they had made, and a few other touches before moving on to the dreadful knot of lights.  
“You think they’d find a spell to prevent this...” Hermione frowned, grabbing the ball of Christmas lights. Bellatrix quickly snatched it from her grasp tossing it to the ground. “Hey! No need to break things!”

“I’m not! I’m just thinking that maybe if incarcerous ties things up...” she muttered out the pell, though it sounded as if it were being spoken backwards, as were the wand movements. All at once, the lights relaxed and laid neatly before them, lighting up on their own accord.

Bellatrix pumped her fist, jumping excitedly on the spot. Hermione bit her lip at the sight. It was adorable, admittedly, how excited the other witch was at casting a spell... 

The smile was replaced with horror as the lights slinked up to grab her by the ankles, pulling her down; with Hermione on top of her.

They landed with an audible thump, and just stared blinking at each other until Hermione’s pursed lips shook with contained laughter.

Bellatrix soon joined in, her eyes crinkled at the side from laughter and hair a soft veil beneath her. The Christmas lights gave her an ethereal aura, and Hermione’s eyes were drawn to a plump red lip that was tucked beneath white teeth. Her heart thudded dangerously, Bellatrix’s laughter subsiding as she eyed the younger witch laying on top of her curiously. “What, what is it?”

Bellatrix became hyper-aware of her hands gripping the Gryffindor girls waist, but made no attempt at moving as Hermione just seemed to relax more in her grasp, her breath hot against her lips. Her eyelashes fluttered, looking to thin lips that were parted in a silent O. Her heart felt like it was going to stop, the frizzy hair framing their faces perfectly and she could feel a sliver of smooth skin beneath her fingers when Hermione shifted and her jumper rode up. 

Hermione’s breath hitched when Bellatrix pulled her closer, their lips a breath apart. “Hey, Granger?” 

Her voice was so soft, and husky and Hermione felt like Merlin himself was about to strike her down for her drifting thoughts. “Y-yes...?”

“Would you,” Hermione’s gaze was drawn to a tongue that flicked out to wet plump lips. She did the same subconsciously “Maybe want to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice. Bellatrix grinned broadly, quickly rolling over to pin the Gryffindor beneath her. “Thank Gods, because if I had to keep pining over you in secret I was going to lose it.”

And then, finally, their lips met.


	2. Day 2 - hold me in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Narcissa rig the secret Santa to “help” Bellatrix admit her feelings

"Narcissa Black Malfoy, Andromeda Black Tonks get your arses back here before I avada you both!" 

Narcissa laughed maniacally, dodging her sister's feeble attempts at hitting her with any spells, trying to starve the woman chasing after her off with her own.  
"Bella, we did it for your own good!" Andy said breathlessly, laughing as Narcissa casted a spell that landed their older sister face first on the carpeted floors before they both continued to run throughout the halls of Malfoy Manor. 

"You wouldnt know good if it fucking bit you, Andy!" Bellatrix growled, her voice revurberating off the walls, causing portraits to cover their ears and ducking for cover to avoid the spells that bounced off the walls and at their frames 

Narcissa and Andromeda stopped at the living room, taking in deep and spluttering breaths as they tried to regain their stamina. Chancing it, Narcissa lifted a hand in surrender as Bellatrix ran into the room.   
"We just want you to finally grow up and stop pining over the bloody girl! We're just trying to help you be happy, Bella." 

Bellatrix let her body relax, laughing humourlessly "You're both right. I'm sorry." She chuckled again, lowering her wand and walking into her sisters awaiting arms,....

...right before she began screaming and tried to keep Narcissa in her grip, all whilst the blonde screamed and attempted to free herself. "Ow!" Bellatrixsuddenly shouted, dropping her sister to the ground and wringing out her hand, eyes wide as she looked at her sister

"You just fucking bit me!" 

"You bet your arse I did, now calm down!" 

Bellatrix scoffed, pulling her wand again and pointing it at Narcissa who cowered beside their other sister. "Youre both dead."

"Mom? Auntie Bella, Auntie Andy?" Came Draco's confused voice from the landing, all three women looking up and smiling at the blonde boy.

"Hello Draco! I'm just in the process of MURDERING YOUR MOTHER AND AUNTIE ANDY!" 

The sisters squealed, quickly clambering to their feet and running to take cover behind the confused teen, "Will one of you tell me what in Salazar's name is going on here? I'm trying to study."

Andy peeked out from behind one of Draco's shoulders to look at him "Bella is mad because we rigged secret Santa so she would have to give Hermione someth-AH!" 

She ducked back down as a hex came flying toward her, vanishing harmlessly against the handrail behind them. "Oh? Finally going to fess up to Granger, are you auntie?" Draco smirked, causing the women behind him to snigger 

"Absolutely not. Now if you wouldnt mind stepping aside dear nephew, so I can calmly murder my sisters." 

Draco heaved a laugh, stepping toward his aunt that plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face. "You know, we can't keep stopping you from murdering Ron everytime he so much as looks at Hermione."

The woman pouted, grinding her heel into the manoleum tiles "Well he shouldnt be looking at her."

"At least he's doing something!" Andy shouted from where she cowered behind a statue, getting a glare from her sister in return.

"Andy is right, Bella." Narcissa sighed, stepping up beside her son "You're only making things worse be refusing to tell her how you feel."

"She doesnt like me back..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's stayed single ever since she met you. There are plenty of guys AND girls falling at her feet-"

"- who I will kill them."

"-and yet she hasn't taken up not one of their offers." 

Draco offered his aunt a pointed look, offering her a soft smile at the dejected expression she had on "Look, you know exactly what it is to get her. Youre just scared and that's okay. But youll hate yourself for not trying."

With rhat, the blonde stalked off toward the kitchen, his mother and aunt trailing closely behind him like he was some form of security guard, leaving Bellatrix to pout by herself in the threshold of the living area. 

She really had no choice, did she?  
"Make me a fucking came, Andy, Cissy. I'm hungry and angry!"

The tell tale sound of clattering of ingredients was enough to satisfy her mood, as she plopped down on the coach and accio'd a magazine into her awaiting hands 

-

"Merry Christmas!" Ron shouted from somewhere in the burrow, the sound being snuffed out by the rest of the Weasley clan talking over one another, and somewhere in the sea of red sat Harry and Hermione, overwhelmed but at ease with the chaos under one roof. 

Andy stood, clapping her hands "Attention everyone, attention!" The weasley's chattering subsided into a low murmuring, presents wrapped indecently and messily in front of them

"Wow, I see that wrapping is not something that runs in the family..." Bellatrix murmured to her youngest sister, earning a slap to the shoulder I return. Draco snorted, rolling his eyes.

Bellatrix was drawn to the brunette on the other side of the room, her hair frizzy but like soft caramel against pale creamy skin, eyes bright and twinkling with mirth and a smile that was heart stopping. Bellatrix licked her lips, blinking a few times to gain control of her bearings 

Draco seemed to notice, cupping his hands around his mouth,  
"Sorry Andy, I think Bella's attention is elsewhere!" 

Bellatrix's eyes widened, leveling a deathly glare at her nephew that just laughed. Nearly everyone was looking at her knowingly, laughter quiet and billowing out like secrets in a school yard. She groaned, burying her face into the palms of her hands. 

Andy snickered, returning her attention to the group "So, as our third annual Christmas at the Burrow, it's time to exchange secret Santa gifts! I'll start us off, being the best Black sister there is."

Cissy and Bellatrix shared an eye roll, "Ted, if you wouldnt mind stepping over here..." 

The man seemed to glow with a boyish smile, clamouring like a golden retriever over to its owner. He grinned broadly at his wife, pulling her into a searing kiss.

The group whooped, leaving Andy blushing and clutching a small box in her hands. "So, there's not a whole lot to give the man that doesnt care for much-"

"-I believe you mean, has everything." He corrected smugly, kissing his wife on the forehead. "Anyway," she cleared her throat, a nervous chuckle escaping her "I know you said you would never love another girl. But I want you to. And I know you will."

Ted looked at her curiously, taking the box and unwrapping it carefully. Andy was bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. No one knew what the presents were- so believe it came as a shock when Ted fell to the floor in tears before screaming:

"IM GONNA BE A FATHER?!" 

The group quickly burst into applause and cheers, Bellatrix and Narcissa practically tackling the happy couple in a tight hug before Andy murmured something about the baby suffocating from the love.

"Alright, auntie. You're up..." Draco hissed out in laughter after they had settled down ( aside from Ted who had fainted and was being cared for by Molly in the kitchen,)

"I'm supposed to follow that?" Bellatrix sighed, standing nonetheless. Her nerves reached a crescendo, refusing to meet wandering brown eyes that travelled to meet hers.

"So... u-uhm." She blushed as her voice cracked, gripping a piece of paper as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. Which it was. After this, she was sure to die from embarrassment.

"Relax, Bella. You're going to rip the bloody thing..." she sighed to herself, clearing her throat and willing herself to speak

"So, there is a poem I wrote... I didn't know what would be appropriate as a gift so. Yes. And she is also quite the bookworm as we all know..." 

In her peripheral she saw Hermione moving closer to where she stood in front of the fireplace, but tried to ignore her.

If water was a kiss,  
I'd send you the sea.

If a hug was a leaf,  
I'd plant you a tree.

If love was forever,  
I'd give you eternity.

She released her iron-grip on the paper, feeling nauseous and dizzy and almost like her heart was going to runaway with any semblance of self respect she had left. Only when she felt warm fingers grip her arm, did she realize she was crying.

"Bella... was that for me?"

Hermione's voice was sweet like honey and soft as honey and all Bellatrix could do was nod, afraid if she opened her mouth she would accidentally ask if her lips tasted like cinnamon.

Warm arms wrapped around her neck, and suddenly everything felt as if it had slotted in as perfectly as their bodies slotted and fit together.   
There was that of gentle arms that still gave space to breathe, but close enough to say- with body, brain and soul - that she was there.  
Then there was the wrapping of strong arms around a smaller frame that told stories of everything felt and would always be felt, though no words were exchanged- because they both just knew. 

The feel of each other’s bodies so close to one another soothed them more than they could have ever expected.  
They were a duvet and a human shield, though neither could tell who was who in their own little fairytale. 

They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other’s arms, receiving no mercy from the teasing of their family and friends surrounded by the fireplace and poorly-wrapped gift boxes.


	3. Day 3 - Brown Eyed Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix 'overhears' what Hermione wants for Christmas and decides to make it come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing from my laptop sooo excuse the weird formatting.
> 
> Also, look at the cute ass picture of Helena Bohnam Carter when she was Hogwarts Age I'm-

The candles above the trio swung like chimes with every gush of wind that bottomed out into the Great Hall. The ceiling was a storm; ethereal stars twinkling amidst the flurry of snow and wind. Hermione hadn't stopped staring at it all night, and I mean, how could I blame her? It was gorgeous. But no matter what Professor Dumbledore magicked into the sky, I would always watch her. My eyes would seek out those pools of chocolate, and every time I caught a glimpse of caramel curls I felt my entire body perk up. But she never looked over here. Why would she? All we were were Slytherin's, the Gryffindor houses' mortal nemesis. And yet, no matter what annoying thing her awful companions did, or whatever hurtful words mine would say in spite, I could never find myself hating Hermione Granger. 

In fact, I had been head over heels for the witch since our first year. Draco, my best friend and cousin, had been yammering on and on about Harry goddamn Potter starting at Hogwarts, so being the more ball-sy of the Black-Malfoy clan, I stomped over to their table in potions and once my eyes met those smoldering brown, I became a blubbering idiot.

No, quite literally, I just stood there with my jaw practically glued to the floor spouting random incoherent sounds until Pansy came and dragged me away from my own demise. I hadn't intentionally spoken to the witch ever since, and now it was our 5th year and I was staring at her like a dog with a bone and she didn't even notice me.

The same way I didn't notice Pansy fucking Parkinson using her wand to use quill ink to draw on a mustache and that stupid little lightning bolt Potter had until the table burst into laughter.

"Oh, bloody hell, Bella! You're not seriously still pining over that mudblood, are you?" I snapped my gaze to Draco, growling lowly "Watch it, Malfoy, or you won't have a tail to tuck between your legs next time you catch female-Weasley snogging Lovegood." 

He blanched, quickly turning back to his plate. I sighed, snapping my fingers to rid the awful drawing off my face before burying my chin in the palm of my hand.. "I can't help it. She's just so... _perfect._ "

Pansy smirked, scooting to block my view of the Gryffindor-goddess. "Yeah, and you're a right _git._ If you're so in love with her. then do something about it!"

My friends all murmured their agreement. I bit my lip anxiously, looking to Draco with searching eyes. "Cousin?" He sighed, looking up at me with a tight smile. "I know our parents are always preaching about pureblood-supremacy, but.." He took a breath before continuing "If you really like her, and I mean you _truly_ cannot get her out of your mind then do it. Because frankly, we all know you're crazy about her."

I blinked at him a few times, swishing his words a few times in my head before I felt the beginning's of a smirk tugging at my lips. "Awww, is itty bitty baby Draco a romantic?" 

"Hardly!" He rebuttled, a bit too loudly to be true "I'd just like to get some sleep without hearing you whining about her for bloody once..."

I offered him a hug, thanking him, before I gave the signal for all of us to tease him relentlessly.

I suppose I could find a good way to tell her how I feel.

-

"Oi, tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum, I need your finest invention at a bargain!"

I climbed the stairs of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes two at a time, the twins turning away from chatting to a customer with shit-eating grins. "Well, well, what is it we can do you for?"

"Perhaps something that can blow a wretched pink-nightmare up like dynamite-"

"-Like dynamite, you say Freddie?"

"-Exactly like it, Georgie."

I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't help but return their mischievous smile. It didn't blow Umbridge up, per say, but Merlin if it wasn't worth the month long detention to see that look of horror- and thick layer of soot- on her face. 

"Not here for fireworks today, boys. I'm trying to listen in on a conversation that I'd have no chance of hearing otherwise." I said.

They shared a look, before Fred slid down the railing to retrieve a colourful box before chucking it up to George- the former twin using a mechanically-reversed fireman's pole to join us back on the platform.

George held it out for me to inspect. It was just... a giant ear

"An ear?"

They both burst into boisterous laughs, George going as far as to pat me on the hand. I nipped at it playfully. "An ear, she says Freddie?"

"Oh but it's not just an ear, now is it Georgie?"

They both grinned wildly at me, that same excitement lurking in their eyes. "It's not just an ear! It's an exdendable ear!"

they said in tandem, George quickly unpacking it and holding a tab with a small hole like a muggle... earphone, ws it? whilst Freddie slid down the rail and unravelled the rest of the string, casting a glamour on it before letting the ear float in the air, humming innocently. George beamed, winking at me "Now, you can really overhear any conversation that was meant and designed to keep you out, from anywhere in Hogwarts!"

George gestured for me to come closer, as to humour him I did, only to have my eyes try and leave my head at the harsh eyeroll I managed when Fred began to speak into the string "Only 5 galleons, but for you? 10."

"4 galleons and I'll tell you what I'm using it for."

"Three if it turns out to be Hermione." 

They both had those same shit-eating smiles back on their faces, so I quickly took the extendable ear before tossing them a few galleon and venturing back toward the castle.

Did everyone in the bloody Wizarding world know about me fancying her?

-

The built in clock on my watch let me know it was half past 2 in the morning, "Perfect, if im right, she should have had a few butterbeers and is tipsy with that Weasley girl in their dorm..." I looked to the cage where my crow, Kallenis, slept curled in a ball. I smacked myself in the forehead _now i'm talking to myself like i'm bloody mental, fantastic._ _.._

I quickly tossed on the invisibility cloak I won from Harry during a game of Gobstones, and quickly pocketed my new purchase from the twins before I snuck out of my room and abandoned Slytherin common room, whispering the password to the Snake head on the door before finally being let out into the frigid hallway. I frowned at the cold breeze on my legs. _Bloody sleep shorts._

The halls were abandoned- even the portraits were fast asleep. It was quite eerie, the castle being so quiet when it was usually so full of life. _Not that I am afraid, of course.._

It wasn't fear that had me running down the halls, refusing to stop to catch my breath until I saw the threshold of the Gryffindor common room. I heaved a breath, my throat raw from the cold winter air and lungs aching as I climbed the spiral staircase to perch myself above the common room, putting my wand between my teeth and trying to keepa grasp on the extendable ear as I searched thru the small vents for Hermione's dorm room.

I grinned once I caught sight of flaming red hair and a girl sprawled out in giggles and a tartan sleep shirt. I felt my heart melt at the sight, a soft smile flitting onto my face before I refocused myself, pulling the ear out and murmuring the glamour spell before slipping the ear thru the open vent, nibbling at my lip as I tried to tune in to the voices, as static like one of those muggle television sets filled my ears. I gritted my ears at the sound.

_It's absurb how much I've proven to know about muggle technology, today..._ I tried to keep myself from grumbling like a scrooge- _and there I go a-bloody-gain! Granger really is rubbing off on me..._

The extendable ear keyed in to the correct frequency, my heart jumping into my throat at the sweet sound of Hermione's laughter.

" **Oh, come on, 'Mione! Everyone has that** _one_ **thing they want more than anything to receive for Christmas. So cough it up!"**

Hermione laughed at the grabbing motion her friend made, as if to snatch the truth out from her herself

**"I truly don't know, Gin. I don't really care all that for gifts, to be honest."**

Ginny rolled her eyes, making a path thru the empty glasses of butterbeer to knock Hermione on the shoulder. The older witch just laughed at her drunken friend.

**"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"**

**"Alright alright! I'll tell you, bloody hell!"**

Hermione sobered up, her eyes staring dreamily out the window. **"I suppose I just want.. my mum and dad used to make this cherry pie that was absolutely to die for. And since.."** She cleared her throat, blinking back unshed tears **"I would just really like my mum's cherry pie."**

Ginny frowned, encircling an arm around Hermione. **"Aw, 'Mione I'm so sorry. I know how hard the holidays are for you... do you remember the recipe?"**

_Here we go, come on come on..._

**"No, it's somewhere back in the kitchen drawer at home but I... I can't bring myself to go back there."**

Pulling the ear out of the vent, I smiled victoriously to myself, hissing out a quiet yes before gathering my thing's and preparing my long broom ride to the muggle world. All the while, my heart ached for the brown eyed girl, so filled with life and yet surrounded with pain...

-

The next morning, I saddled next to Draco and Pansy on the bench, a wistful smile playing on my lips. I couldn't wait to see her. To go over and hand her her gift and-

"Why are you so chipper? Granger got your tongue?" Draco smiled smugly, though I just sneered at him in response and ignored Pansy's poorly concealed "Down her throat" with a cough.

My knee was bouncing, my nerves suddenly making my entire body feel clammy and cause me to get a little dizzy. I took a few deep breaths, downing my water and Pansy's.

"Hey!"

_Alright, there she is Black. Just go up to her and hand her the pie like we rehearsed all night long... you got this._

I stood, ignoring my friend's inquiries to where I was going as I marched across the great hall and stopped behind Hermione, clearing my throat and tapping her shoulder. I held my head confidently, ignoring the way my heart stuttered nd my words suddenly getting stuck in my throat and the sawrm of butterflies in my stomach- "This is for you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, her face scrunched up in adorable confusion as she took the carefully constructed box with meticulously wrapped wrappig paper.

After all, I may like her but we were still competing for brightest witch of our age..

I watched her open the pie lid, charmed to still be hot and ready to eat with that fresh-out-of-the-oven aroma. Her face flickered thru a wheel of emotions, half of which I couldn't pin down, while the rest just flitted to and fro as fast as they could. She closed the lid, placing the box on the- suddenly very silent- Gryffindor table as she turned back to me, arms crossed over her chest and head tilted like a dog; she was analyzing me.

"I-I heard you liked pie..." 

I shut my eyes, practically hearing Draco sniggering and mocking me- or maybe it really was Draco because suddenly the _entire_ hall was deadly silent.

I felt warm hands on the sides of my neck, and before even registering what was happening I was being pulled into a searing kiss, my knees buckling and 

My pulse began to race, blood pumping in my ears until all I could hear was her little mewls, her breaths as she pulled away for air before meeting my lips again, the sound of her heart beating in time with mine, making up for all the beats it had missed since the day I met Hermione Granger.

My racing thoughts slowed time to a subjective crawl, and whole galaxies were born and died in the time I had spent melting into her. She sighed into my mouth, before pulling away and offering me a sly smile.

"Ginny thought there was a rat in our vents. I thought it was an angel. Or maybe I thought it was a curly-haired Slytherin spying on me... either way, you are the best Christmas gift I have ever received."


	4. Day 4 - magic of St. Mungo’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Bellatrix reunite because of a trip to the emergency room at St. Mungo’s

"'Mione, I'm bloody fine!" 

Hermione reached behind the emergency room chair; smacking Ginny in the head who winced at the action. "Merlin, Hermione! What was that for?!"

The other witch smirked, leaning down to glare at her best friend "For being an idiot and not wearing a helmet!" She delivered another smack to her friends head, before turning and looking down the hall. Still no doctor... she sighed.

Checking her watch her eyes widened comically, and by the strange spluttering sounds she was making she probably sounded like a dish out of water.

But to be fair, it was 10 o clock on December twenty-fourth and she was meant to be with her parents enjoying all the flavours of the new French restaurant that opened up before joining the Weasley's at the burrow, and yet here she was, having apparated her and her best friend to St. Mungos and she really had half a mind of walking back into Ginny's hospital room and strangling the bloody bit-

"Granger?" 

She looked up, realizing she had been caught muttering to herself by Narcissa Malfoy.   
"Mrs. Malfoy, gosh, hi!" 

The blonde seemed to flinch, pursing her lips into a friendly (friendly for a Malfoy) smile. "It's Mrs. Black, now."

Hermione blanched, embarrassment flocking her like a herd of sheep. Of course, how could I be so daft as to forget the biggest divorce in the wizarding world? 

Narcissa scowled at her, and oh god legilimens fuck, I'm sorry! 

The mediwitch ignored her, shoving past her into the emergency room and flickering her eyes down to her clipboard. "It's been a while, Miss. Granger." She raised an eyebrow "Unless, of course, you're a Weasley now?"

Hermione grimaced "God no, Ron and I ended ages ago. We're just friends. Which... you definitely do not care about. I'll shut up now..." 

Narcissa had already walked over to Ginny, inspecting her chart "Hello, Miss. Weasley. Pleasure to see you a gain. How long has it been? A month?" 

"Two and a half, actually." Ginny grinned triumphantly, showing off the scar on her cheek "Didnt even come in for stitches."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, looking to Hermione for answers "And what happened this time?"

The younger witch glowered at her friend, "This idiot fell off her Quidditch broom during a poorly-organized scrimmage. Who on earth plays Quidditch in the middle of winter?" 

"Your words wound me, 'Mione." Ginny feigned offence, placing a hand over her heart and sniffling. "I did knock my head a bit. Used the cushioning spell you taught me yourself, Miss Black!" 

Narcissa came around the hospital chair, lifting her wand to rid a bit of ginger hair to see the state of the massive gash marking up the younger woman. She touched a particularly red spot beside it, tutting when the woman winced. "Clearly you havent learned well enough. Let's get you a bed," the blonde sighed, turning to Hermione "I'll fix her up myself, you can wait in the lounge, Miss. Granger."

"You can call me Hermione."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Granger."

-

Hermione woke up, body aching from the cold plastic chair and dried spit by her lips. She groaned, groggily searching for her wand.

Tempus 

It was a quarter to midnight, and it seemed the very few people occupying the hospital had either left or were asleep. With a sigh, she stood, wincing at the uncomfortable tug in her spine. 

After a moment, she looked out the window. A few feet of snow covered the ornate ground, crystalline powder blanketing the roofs of Mungos village. There was something more magical than the wizarding world to Hermione- Christmas- and it would always remain that way, even if her entire being thrummed with power. 

The street lamps flickered like stars in the darkened sky, a calm that called out to her. She quickly pulled on her winter coat and toque, wrapping herself up tightly before stepping out of the warm hospital into the frigid countryside.

It was a quaint place, all year around. No cars and hardly any foot traffic; old Victorian era styled homes nestled in the bosom of the village, surrounded by great fir trees that seemed to cradle the people living there like a mother in its embrace, the sunsets on the horizon like the anticipation of a first kiss. 

It was gorgeous, and Hermione found herself resenting her ministry job that kept her unable to travel the wizarding world, or outside of the city life. Even with the chaos of the war nearly ten years ago, it had remained unblemished. Perhaps even death didnt dare devour the countryside filled with rich and bright livelihood. 

She sighed, her breath billowing up in cold curls like lovers dancing around each other. Her toes began to numb, but she didnt dare cast a warming charm. This was the most... alive she had felt in a long time. So she stood, embracing the cold that pricked at her skin and left a stinging blush in its wake. A family of elk were taking advantage of the peacefulness to frolic around the village, Hermione’s eyes lighting at the very sight of them. They were a very rare species of elk, and the chance of seeing one were a million to none, and yet here she was. She didnt disturb them. They deserved to breathe in the sweetness of the village the same as she. 

The sound of crunching snow underfoot drew her attention away from the elk family, a shy smile visible despite the obscenely large hat.   
“Mind if I join you?”

Hermione felt her knees buckle at the husky voice, memories flooding her every sense. “B-Bellatrix? I-...” she swallowed haughtily, turning from eyes that looked her over curiously. “I haven’t seen you since the war...”

Despite the large piece of roof that had caved in on the dark witch, she had managed to escape. Hermione had even been gifted an apology via Carrier-Crow a year later. She had forgiven, to an extent, as it turned out the witch hadnt been as mad as everyone thought. Simply... protecting herself and her family. How could she be angry at someone who loved so deeply they would risk their lives every day to protect them?

Bellatrix was probably in her fifties now, and yet she looked healthier and more youthful then she had all those years ago. Her dark curls were well tended to, flowing seamlessly down her shoulders with warm onyx eyes peering up at her under long lashes. 

“Hello, Hermione.” 

The older witch offered a kind smile, seemingly waiting for Hermione to speak. So she did. “Where have you been?” At that, Bellatrix moved closer- it seemed like she had been asking for... permission, which was odd.

The warmth radiating off her body was welcomed, however. 

Hermione subconsciously huddled closer, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Bellatrix shrugged, “Here and there. I spent the first few years in hiding in muggle countries before rejoining Cissy and Andy at their homesteads whilst I built my own.” 

Her voice was so nonchalant, whilst Hermione’s jaw was practically shovelling snow. Bellatrix looked at her amusedly. “Okay first of all, muggle countries? What happened to your pure blood supremacy stint?!”

Bellatrix flinched, “I deserve that. I realized after the war that... well, no one deserves to be thought of as lesser or treated as awful as I treated... well, you...” 

Hermione swallowed, her eyes welling with unshed tears. To think the darkest witch to ever grace Hogwarts had had a change of heart made her work in the ministry all the more worth it..  
“Youre building your own home?” Hermione continued, willing the shakiness from her voice.

If Bellatrix had noticed, she thankfully refrained from taunting or teasing or... even acknowledging it.   
“Yes, a small cabin. The only thing that truly stands out is the floor to sky library.” Hermione perked at that,

“Yes, I thought you’d find that interesting.” Bellatrix mused, chuckling at the utter delight on pale’s features.

Bellatrix bit her lip, taking a deep breath and forcing her eyes away from intoxicating pools of brown. “Truthfully, I’m not here because of my sisters or my cabin- well my cabin is in Ireland so it’s a bit a way and well yes, Cissy did tell me-“ Hermione placed a hand on the other woman’s arm, seemingly without thinking. But she didn’t move away, and Bellatrix just seemed to relax into the touch. 

“You’re rambling.”

Bellatrix blushed “-Cissy told me you were here..”

“Why would Narcissa tell you about me being here?” Hermione’s eyebrow furrowed, and she tried to ignore the feeling of loss when she drew her hand back to her side.

Bellatrix drew a plump red lip between her teeth, looking anywhere but Hermione as the blush made its way all over her body. “Because... she knows I’ve been, to put it in muggle teen terms, ‘crushing’ on you for about half a decade, now...” 

“You... are... what?” 

Hermione was breathless, her mind trying to get a grasp on what was happening. She felt faint. It was all so much.

“Yes. A crush. On you. How couldnt i? You’re... you are gorgeous and kind and so brave and a genius and I just..” Bellatrix smiled over her bitten lip, shaking her curls in front of her face. Hermione couldnt resist reaching out and tucking a soft lock behind a pinkening ear. “I-I don’t know what to say... I feel like my heart is going to burst and the longer you look at me the more perfect I notice your eyebrows are shaped and how sharp your cheekbones are and-“ 

Hermione coughed, Bellatrix quirked a brow up in amusement. “Yeah? My cheekbones are sharp, are they?” 

A comfortable silence fell between them, with Bellatrix’s gaze heating up the younger witch’s body with the latter felt every thought she had being consumed by Onyx eyes.   
“I-I suppose I like you, too, though I can’t really explain how it happened just now..”

Bellatrix winked, “Magic of Mungos.”

“This may sound a bit soon but... would you perhaps fancy joining me and the rest of my family for Christmas this year?”

The doubt flickering in Bellatrix’s eyes paired with the nervousness tumbling out with her words caused Hermione’s heart to clench unhappily. She stepped forward, raising her cold hands to cup the older witch’s cheeks. She scrunched up her nose adorably at the cool touch. “I would love to, Bella.”

Seemingly like the climax of a movie, Bellatrix scooped her up and span the girl on the spot, giggles bellowing and echoing against the buildings in Mungos. 

“Wait... your sister hates me,” Hermione mumbled out as an afterthought, her words getting lost in soft curls.

Bellatrix laughed heartily, the sound making Hermione buckle the way the village did. “No, she was testing you. And you passed, by the way.”

“Merry Christmas, Hermione.” Bellatrix placed a chaste kiss to Hermione’s cheek, quickly averting her eyes and pursing her lips. 

Hermione laughed warmly, “Merry Christmas, Bellatrix.”


	5. Day 5 - Pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so behind on this omfg but uh 
> 
> There’s an interview with Helena and Emma when they were shooting the Gringotts scene and Helena is like “You know you do that nervous pulling thing with your hands?”
> 
> So I referenced it hehehehe

She hadn’t seen the other woman at first when she’d pulled up to her house, nor when she’d turned into her driveway.

But the moment she pulled up to her garage the woman’s movement alerted her to the presence looking in the shadows.

Hermione Granger sat frozen in her parked car, knuckles clenched around the steering wheel as she stared at the woman now standing beneath the porch light.

Curly, dark locks and pale skin illuminated by the crisp, winter moonlight reflecting off the recently fallen snow left no doubt about who it was staring back at her.

Bellatrix Black was at her muggle home.

She looked startled by the arrival and Hermione slid her hand into her purse for her wand as she swiftly exited her car.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded at once, standing behind her open driver door like a shield.

The older witch simply stared at her, mouth slightly agape in surprise.

Hermione frowned and closed the door as she took a step closer to Bellatrix. “Black, what are you doing here?” she repeated a bit more forcefully, bringing her wand into Onyx view.

Bellatrix’s eyes first flitted over her appearance then darted to the wand in her hand before moving back to her face.

“I…” she said and then turned suddenly as if she were preparing to Disapparate.

“Don’t even think about it!” Hermione barked at her, raising her wand at the witch threateningly. Of course, even with the amount of time she’d put into the craft, if Bellatrix wanted to hurt her it would be no contest. “Tell me what you’re doing here.”

Bellatrix eased back to face her and at the sight of her wand pointed directly at her, she raised her hands in surrender.

“I didn’t think you’d be back so soon,” she said, the tremble in her voice noticeable. “I…I figured you’d be at the Ministry gala.”

Hermione glanced down at what was visible of her shimmering dress beneath her coat and then glared back up at the woman. “I was about to be on my way there. I just took my children to my parents and realized I forgot something and came back here to get it quick. And you still didn’t answer my question.”

“I…I, uh…”

As Bellatrix stuttered, Hermione gave her an accessing look over. When her focus fell on the small, very familiar gold velvet bag hanging by its drawstring from Bellatrix’s right thumb, she didn’t hesitate to stop the low growl that was bubbling beneath her throat.

“You burgled my home!?” she roared, taking a step toward her, jabbing her wand at the older witch and sending a spell flying by her shoulder, shattering one of the decorative Christmas ornaments that hung near the door. “How dare you!?”

“No...I…I didn’t…” she shook her head, eyes wide with shock as Hermione advanced in her direction.

“You’re not rich enough already, you’ve got to go about stealing from people on Christmas Eve!?” she raged, stomping right up to her and yanking the bag away from her. “Of all the foul, despicable things, Bellatrix Black Lestrange!”

“I wasn’t stealing,” she tried to defend, huffing with crossed arms 

Hermione was having none of it. She shook the shiny bag right in her face. “Then explain this! I might have expected this of you twenty years ago, but I must say I never would have imagined such a -”

“I wasn’t stealing from you!” Bellatrix cut her off, finally having recovered from her stupor to find her proper voice. She tried to swipe for the bag but Hermione slapped the hand away with an appalled huff.

“How many of the others did you take?” she said, taking a step back out of her reach. “All of them? Give them to me this instant.”

Bellatrix shook her head. “I didn’t take anything.”

A scornful laugh of disbelief was Hermione’s response to that. “Right. This bag just walked its way out of my wardrobe and into your hand did it? Which one is this anyway,” she said, pulling hastily at the drawstring to open the bag, “it had better not be the gold kneazle brooch or so help me…”

She tipped the velvet bag to dump its contents into her palm before Bellatrix could say anything more and an elaborate diamond necklace poured out in a cascade of glittering shimmers.

Hermione stood motionless as she stared down at the heap of shining gems in her hand.

“I wasn’t taking,” Bellatrix said quietly, and then after a pause added, “I was bringing.”

Hermione simply kept staring at the bag and necklace.

“And I’m happy to hear that you liked the brooch,” Bellatrix said.

“It’s my favorite,” Hermione replied, her voice small and faraway. She shook her head, attention still on the contents of her hands. “I…I don’t…”

“You don’t what?” She asked.

She finally looked up at onyx eyes, watching her as gentle as they ever had.

“I’ve received a bag exactly like this one with a different gift inside nearly every Christmas since my first year at Hogwarts,” she said.

“I know,” she said in response.

“I never knew who sent them.”

“I know.”

Hermione had an expression of awed disbelief. “This can’t be. Every gift was so…so personal. So perfect for me.”

“I do have excellent attention to detail,” she said with a faint smile. “And fashion. I suppose some of Cissy’s constant pestering about what corset looked best to compliment my skin paid off after all.”

“Ronald always denied sending them, but when I didn’t get one the past two years, I thought perhaps it was him after all…”

Bella’s smile faded at that. “I didn’t feel right sending one when you were going through your divorce. And then last year…”

Hermione gave her a sad look. “Andy,” she said in understanding. “I was sad to hear of her passing. I’m so sorry.”

She shook her curls out. “My sisters and I both made peace with her illness long ago. I cared for my sister, but our relationship was always more... strenuous than anything. I’ve done my mourning.”

A moment of silence fell between them then until the faint sound of distant caroling drifted in and brought Hermione’s attention back onto the items in her hand.

“I still don’t understand,” she said. She pushed her thumb delicately over one of the larger diamonds and then met the warm gaze once more. “It’s really been you all these years?”

Bellatrix nodded with a quiet laugh. “This isn’t exactly how I imagined my reveal would play out. Being shouted at and accused of burglary and all,” he joked.

“But you hated me.”

“My, um, more youthful ire towards you may have been…exaggerated for the sake of approval from my peers,” she murmured, scratching nervously at the back of her neck. 

Hermione raised a brow. “And your less youthful ire?”

Bellatrix cast her gaze to the snow at that. “I’ve never been a brave woman,” he admitted. “Hot-headed, yes. But defying my family’s pure blood and... dark traditions hasn’t been easy for me, no matter how backwards I find them to be.”

“Then why bother with these?” she asked her sincerely, all malice that was holding onto her words losing its purchase the longer she held out the bag. “Why spend the money, the time when you knew nothing would ever come of it. I mean…you sent me one of these when I was on the run my seventh year. The amount of time it must’ve taken to charm that bag to appear where I was under all of my wards...I can’t imagine.”

The witch shrugged. “Incidentally, you’ve got better at doing your wards. I couldn’t figure out how to send it this year, which if anyone asks I shall never admit. Thus my presence here tonight. I was just going to leave it on the door, by the way. I never intended to violate your home.”

Hermione let the necklace dangle from her fingers as she held it up. “But why, Bellatrix? If up until a year ago it seemed impossible for anything to ever happen between us, why keep on with it? What is the point of these gifts?”

“I didn’t care if anything ever happened between us,” she nearly shouted. She looked embarrassed with herself, but she went on as she awkwardly ran a hand thru tousled curls. “I mean…in my fantasies something always happened between us, but…it was… Even if you’d never discovered it was me, even if we lived to two hundred and you never even thought of me, every galleon I ever spent and every hour it took to send those bags would’ve still been worth it.”

She reached forward now, and gently took the necklace from her fingers into her own. She looked down at it as she went on. “I’ve had... barely any happy moments in my life. Even as a child. I’ve always felt alone, usually because I was. And then of course you know all about the disaster that was my... adulthood. There were many times I wanted to just…end it all. But I couldn’t. Because there was Cissy and Andy and Draco and...”

She fell of, though the prevalence of you was weighing heavily in the air between them.

The distant carolers began a new joyous hymn and a rather nostalgic smile pulled at Bellatrix’s plump lips as she continued her confession.

“But every Christmas I’d send your bag,” she said, “and the knowledge that I’d been able to give you joy even in the smallest amount, after spending my life taking it away it... it made me…happy. If I could give the woman I’ve secretly loved for most of my life a moment of pure happiness once a year, then I had something to live for. I’d make a new bag every Boxing Day and hang it up in my room where I could see it throughout the year, to remind me that my life might be worth something. Even if only to give you cat jewelry.”

“Bella…” Hermione’s voice tapered off in a whisper, the emotion stinging every nerve in her body. 

Bellatrix let out a sad chuckle. “Your sixth year that bag stayed on me at all times,”

Hermione took a step closer to her. “Why did you never tell me? Well... that’s a stupid question but... actually it’s not. You buy me these expensive things with elaborate thought behind them and yet dont utter more than a word to me...”

“I told you, I’ve never been a brave woman,” she reiterated. “I don’t know how I’m even telling you all of this now.”

“Because I’ve got you at wand point after having caught you uninvited on my doorstep with what I thought was stolen property and made you explain yourself?” she said. The lighthearted tone of her voice actually caused the other witch to let out a small laugh.

“Yes, there’s that,” her lips curved softly at the corners.

They stood there then in the cold of the night, simply staring at one another for a moment until Bellatrix finally held her slender hand out with the necklace to give it back to her. “I suppose I ought to be going then,” her voice was soft, “I wouldn’t want you to be late for the gala.”

Hermione looked for a moment like she were about to refuse the gift, but she reached out and took it carefully from her, as if it were the most fragile thing on earth. And maybe it was. “Thank you,” she said softly. She shifted the necklace in her palm and couldn’t help but smile at the way it sparkled. “This is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever received. It’s much more expensive than anything else you’ve ever given, surely.”

“I wanted to make up for the two years I missed,” Bellatrix shrugged. “I’m glad you like it.”

She turned as if to go but Hermione took another step in her direction, until they were nearly chest to chest. “Aren’t you going to help me put it on?” she asked timidly

Bella blinked.. “Really?” she asked, her voice guardedly optimistic.

Hermione nodded as she let the older witch take the diamonds back from her. “It just so happens that this necklace will match my dress perfectly,” she smiled.

She turned about and lifted her hair and Bellatrix took the cue to fasten the jewels delicately around her neck. When she was done, she let her hands slipped to exposed shoulders and gently tugged at them until amber eyes met her’s.

“I wish there were something I could give you,” Hermione said, a lip tucking between her teeth. Bellatrix’s eyes followed the ministration, before flickering off to the open door of Hermione’s strange muggle device.

“Knowing that you’ve kept and enjoyed my gifts all these years is present enough, Granger,” she said in reply. “You have no idea.”

Bellatrix took her hand in hers then and lifted it to her lips. “Happy Christmas,” she said after a kiss to pale knuckles. She lowered her hand and then turned to leave again.

Hermione watched her take a few steps down the snowy front pavement and then found herself calling out to the witch. “Black!?”

The woman in question stopped and looked over her shoulder. “Yes?”

She walked forward to meet her. “I…I wonder if you might accompany me to the gala?” she offered hastily, nervously wringing her hands out in a tic Bellatrix had come to notice many years prior:

Bellatrix’s mouth pulled up into a small smirk in spite of herself. “As your date?”

Hermione bit at her lip to try and bite back the rather excited smile she suddenly couldn’t seem to control. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, I think…I think I’d like to see where this goes. That is, if you want to as well?”

At the hasty nod of bouncing black curls, she waved her wand before Belaltrix and her corset and lace transfigured into a fine, tight black cocktail dress with laced long sleeves. 

Bellatrix looked down at her new attire and smirked. “Are you trying to seduce me with your privy fashion sense?” 

Hermione smirked in response, “Perhaps,” before slipping her arm through the other woman’s to tug her toward the car. Bellatrix pointed back at the house as she allowed herself to be escorted along.

“Didn’t you need to get something?” She asked, looking daftly at the large motor vehicle. 

Hermione shook her head, putting the car into gear.

“I’d forgotten to put on my necklace,”


	6. Day 6 - Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft family fluff

“Granger, firewood.” Bellatrixcalled out as the brunette was getting ready to walk out of the tent they had just set up. Little footsteps were heard and Hermione turned around to catch the little boy who squealed in his mother’s arms.

“Yes, Granger .” Hermione said looking at Bellatrix with a soft look in her eyes. Bellatrix was laying on the cot with a book in her hands already. The gold band glinted from her hand off of the soft light emitting from the string of fairy lights hung inside.

“Mommy! Can I come with you?” Kalex

had shoulder length curly brown hair and bright gold eyes. Magic was a special thing and it was the most brilliant idea to combine science and magic. It brought this little boy into their lives 8 years ago.

“Of course, love.” Hermione said. She looked back up to get Bellatrix’s attention but she foundwarm Onyx eyes already watching her.

“We’re going to get firewood. Dinner?” Hermione said. Bellatrix nodded and closed the book before setting it down next to the cot. Hermione lifted the boy and carried him out into the forest. Two weeks ago, Hermione took Bella out to lunch and told her that she wished to take her two curly girls on a small adventure. Bellatrix reminded her wife that Kalex had school and a dance recital coming up, but Hermione, strong-headed as always, didn’t let that stop her. A week later and Hermione was packing a backpack with a storage charm full of supplies needed to spend four days in the woods.

“Four days isn’t too much. Two off of school and he’ll only miss one dance lesson.” Hermione reasoned. Bellatrix pursed her lips and tried her hardest to glare at the younger woman but she couldn’t keep a straight face. Now, it was the first day and Hermione was off collecting firewood with their son while Bellatrix cooked dinner.

“Mommy, what’s that?” Kalex asked, pointing to something in the distance. Hermione followed the line of sight and smiled. They were set up at a muggle campsite and Hermione wasn’t surprised at the animals in the surrounding areas.

“That’s a deer. They are very nice creatures but they keep to themselves. Don’t be loud, or they’ll run away.” Hermione told the boy. He had an arm wrapped around Hermione’s neck and was looking at all of the trees and plants surrounding them. His curls were tucked into a grey cap because the leaves were changing and it was starting to be cold outside.

“What does firewood look like?” He asked. Hermione laughed.

“Firewood is what we call big pieces of fallen tree. It’s used because it burns a long time and doesn’t need to be replaced a lot of the time.” Hermione explained. If she hadn’t been watching the doctor’s movements so carefully when he combined the needed components, Hermione would swear they got the DNA mixed up. She couldn’t remember ever being so dim-wired and when she asked Bellatrix, the woman said the same thing.

“So would that be good firewood?” Kalex asked pointing at an entire fallen tree. Another adoring smile stretched over Hermione’s face.

“That’s a really big tree, isn’t it? It would work. But we have to make it smaller. Do you know how we do that?” She asked. He began manifesting his magic a little over two months ago and was thrilled when he could make the coffee mug float like Bella always did. Hermione remembered getting the call and hearing Bellatrix’s annoyed worries.

_“He hovered my mug, ‘Mione. Above my head and out of reach.” She had growled._

_“So he’s got magic.” Hermione had laughed. “And a sense of humor, apparently.”_

_Bella didn’t see the humor but after a visit to the Healer, she allowed Hermione to enter the apartment._

Now, Kalexwas able to do small tasks.

“We chop it up!” He shouted, voice bouncing off of the surrounding trees. Hermione set him on his feet and pulled out her wand.

“Stand back, Kal.” She instructed. The little curly haired boy went to stand a distance and watched as his mother flicked her wrist.

“Diffindo!” She said. The tree trunk split in half. A few more flicks and Hermione had chopped up a good amount of logs. She put her wand back in her sleeve and motioned for Kalex to come closer.

“Alright, now let’s get these back to our site. I’m sure mother has dinner ready and we don’t want to keep her waiting.” Hermione said, eyes widening in mock horror and eliciting a giggle from the boy. Kalex held his arms out and Hermione began stacking small logs on them. She grabbed what she could and they made their way back to the tent. They set the wood in a pile to the side and Hermione spelled them clean before they entered the tent.

Just as Hermione predicted, Bellatrix had finished making dinner and was setting everything at the table. The tent looked like a normal, muggle tent on the outside. Inside, however, it had been altered with an enlargement charm and fit a small table, couch, and two beds. One bed was small and had soft blue bedding. The other sat on a raised platform and had a fur throw over navy blue sheets. Between the beds was a fireplace with a soft rug in front of it.

Kalex hurried over to the table and climbed into a chair. Hermione set a hand on Bellatrix’s waist as she leaned around her to set the juice on the table.

“Firewood is outside and ready to burn.” She told the other witch, who nuzzled her cheek in response. Hermione moved to take her seat as Bella brought over the dish holding a small casserole.

After placing it on the table, she took her seat on the other side of Kalex. They began serving and eating immediately.

“Mother, I know I’m missing Monday’s lesson, but am I still getting my costume?” Kalex asked. Bellatrix finished the bite she had.

“Of course, darling. We’ll just pick it up on Wednesday. I’ve seen the costumes and they look wonderful.”She said, smiling with the knowledge she knew something he didn’t.

“Aww, can’t I see them!” He whined. Bellatrix shook her head, the untameable mass of hair bouncing as she did so.

“You will this week.” Was all she replied with.

“Mom, has Uncle Harry owl’d you yet? I want to make sure Leo is okay.” Kalex asked turning to his left, a visible frown on his face. Hermione reached out and tucked a stray curl behind his ear. 

“Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco are very busy men, Kal. But for as busy as they are they are equal parts in love with their daughter. Leo will be just fine. Accidental magic happens sweetie.” Hermione replied. 

After dinner was finished, Hermione cleared the table while Bellatrix went with Kalex to start the fire. When Hermione finished with the dishes, she came back into the tent, closed it, then turned around to see Kalex holding up a book over his and Bellatrix’s heads.

“That one should be the North Star. Also known as Sirius.” Kalex said pointing to the transparent ceiling of the tent. Hermione walked over and also laid down on her back.

Bellatrix lips twitched softly at the mention of her cousin. Hermione cuddled in closely.

“What are we looking at?” She asked.

“Kal here is showing me where the constellations are tonight.” Bella replied easily. She put her hand out searching for Hermione’s.

“Oh! And here’s the constellation Ursa Major.” Kalex said confidently even though the pattern he was pointing to was in fact, not Ursa Major. Hermione pushed her hand out and found Bella’s still searching. She entwined their fingers and with her other hand pointed at the book then the sky to show how the pattern translated. Not too long after that, Kalex was beginning to fall asleep. Bellatrix stood up and carried him off to bed after Hermione gave him goodnight kisses. Hermione moved to the couch and waited for her wife to come back. She heard the onyx eye’d woman cast a sound blocking charm around Kalex’s bed and watched as the woman sauntered over to her wife. They were silent as Bellatrix sat down and curled into Hermione’s side. They didn’t need to speak. At some point, Hermione took Bellatrix’s hand in hers again and pointed at the sky.

“You see that one?” She asked. Bellatrix looked up through the transparent roof.

“What about it?” The curly haired witch asked. Hermione squeezed her hand.

“That one’s my favorite constellation. It’s name reminds me of the person I’ve decided to love until the end of time. It’s actually her namesake from what I’ve heard.”

Hermione said pulling Bellatrix to sit in her lap.

For the first few months of their relationship, Bellatrix was unbelievably angry that she was made aware of her small she was from the ability to fit in her girlfriends lap. And now, she found it to be her favourite place.

Bellatrix watched Hermione babble on with a fond look in her eyes and a shake of disbelief.

“That was sappy, Granger.” Bellatrix murmured. Hermione leaned in so their lips were centimeters from meeting.

“You make me sappy, _Granger_.” Hermione murmured back before closing the distance. Each kiss felt like the first time and everytime Hermione had one thought go through her head:

She was damn happy they both survived the war because this life, the ones he’s built around her reformed and amazing wife and their son, was the best thing she’s ever had.


	7. Day 7 - Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m drunk. Pretend that Bellatrix was in Draco’s position just cause

“Holy hell, what has Granger done now?" Without confirmation, she knows it was her. It's always her.

Bellatrix follows her statement with a sound she mastered under the expert tutelage of Pansy Parkinson. It's a combination of annoyance and distate.

Currently, she is gawking at the large open wall in the eighth year common room, a small gathering of students around her. Plastered to the wall is an incredibly large banner with 25 little baskets set within. Each one is numbered and has a name as well.

Her fellow Slytherin, Theo, has his head tilted to one side, studying it. "Bigger than I thought it would be. She says it's like a calendar."

"Calendar? What the fuck are the baskets for then?" Bellatrix asks him, gesturing with agitation. They aren't even halfway through the school term, and the entirety of the eighth year class has been slave to the whims and whimsy of Hermione Granger since classes began. She has been tasked by the Minister himself to share some Muggle traditions, all in the name of post-war peace and unity. So far, it's been ridiculous. She made them listen to Muggle music (appalling), try Muggle snacks (boring), and wear Muggle clothes (stup- well... alright, no, she will admit she sort of liked the mesh aesthetic known was "e-girl", but everything else has been completely stupid).

Not that anyone much cares about Bellatrix Black's opinion. She has about as much sway as a House Elf at this point. Except the witch behind all of this would actually listen more to an elf. She certainly doesn't seem to entertain any of Bellatrix's opinions.

"They're for gifts."

Bellatrix turns to find the swot in question staring her down with her arms folded and her brow raised. "Gifts for whom?" She asks with a sneer, positive the only student who would have given her one would be Theo, and they have already mutually agreed people don't buy each other gifts unless they are under the age of ten, blood or dating.

"Everyone," she answers haughtily, pushing her way past her to the front of the room. The three or four other students part and let her through until she is standing right in front of the calendar. "Had you bothered to come to the house meeting, you would know."

"I had Quidditch," she bites back. It's true-ish... She had practice. Granted, she stayed longer than anyone so she didn't have to listen to her symposium on traditional Muggle cheer, but she doesn't need to know the details. Bella's schedule is her own. Plus, she's holding on to her spot on the team by a thread. She can't afford to let anyone outfly him.

"Yet, somehow, Theo made it," she points out with a haughty cock of her head. Draco thinks it best not to argue and settles on a vague shrug.

"Anyway, since you missed it, I'll tell you. This is a modified advent calendar, larger than is typical. It counts down the days before Christmas. To Christmas, actually. Many of the more traditional ones stop the day before, but we had twenty-five students, so I've chosen a more modern design. Since Hogwarts is mandatory in session this season and we won't be going home, I thought it would be nice to count down together. Each day, one of us will receive a gift inside."

"Who bought the gifts?" It might seem like a silly thing to need to know, but Bellatrix doesn't need any Muggle nonsense from her to make herself feel even more of a shite than she already does. Okay, yes, fine, she was a bully and a complete cunt for years. If everyone could just stop rubbing her face in it, thanks ever so. She doesn't need reminders as to her checkered and regretful past.

"We all will," she informs the witch. "Each of us will purchase one non-specific gift, and I will disperse them at random. Nothing too large or elaborate is necessary."

"So, cheap, you mean."

She watches her lips thin into a line. "It's a casual gift exchange, Black. Don't try to turn it into something classist."

Waving her hand to dismiss the entire conversation, she says, "Whatever, Granger. When do I need to have this bauble purchased?"

She takes a breath through her nose. "By the thirtieth, please."

Four days. She's giving her four blasted days? What a pain.

"Maybe I have something laying around," she throws out as she turns away. "Theo, dinner?"

Nott shrugs at her but follows, and Bellatrix puts this entire exchange out of her mind. Ridiculous swot. Bellatrix has more pressing issues on her mind. SHe'll deal with this later.

Days pass, and the end of term brings with it an increase in homework and exams. Bellatrix has a lot to prove to the staff this year. She'd like to say she doesn't care what they think, but the reality is she would prefer her reputation be a little more shiny before she leaves Hogwarts for good. Shewon't be able to rely on her parents or family name as she always had. She's still wealthy, of course, but if she wants a position, a career, a good match, or a social life, she will have to... shudder... earn them.

It's been a long night of Ancient Runes and Potions theory in the library, and she's finally, exhausted and strained, on her way to the eighth year common room to sleep.

"Black!"

Bellatrix groans as she turns. Hearing her name called in annoyance and disappointment is wearing thin. Halfway down the corridor, Granger is standing with her hands balled into fists at her side. She gives her a rather charming smile in her own opinion, considering she's tired and she is likely about to harp at her over something. "Can I help you, Granger?"

"I asked for one, small thing, you prat. A trifle. All you had to do was give me some Bertie Bott's or something, and you couldn't be bothered."

What is she going on about?

Oh. Right, that Muggle countdown nonsense. It had honestly slipped her mind, which has the unwelcome effect of making her feel guilty... which makes her irritable.

"I'm sorry. And by that, I don't mean it at all, and I could not give any fewer fucks about your holiday rubbish. If you'll excuse me..."

She turns away and starts to leave, but cringes because she hears her reply, "It's no more than I really expected of you."

That stings a bit.

"What've you there?" Black finds Theo in the common room, fiddling with a trinket in his hands.

"It's my advent gift. From Finnegan." Theo is apparently the first in their lot to receive his gift.

Bellatrix is watching Theo spin little colored squares that cover the outside of a cube, changing the patterns in various ways. "What does it do?"

"It's a game, he says. You have to find a way to get all the same coloured fields on their own side."

Bellatrix snorts. "S'not possible. No way can you figure out that mess. Look, every time you get all the blues on that side, you cock up the green and the yellow. He's fucking with you," she observes, bemused by the entire thing.

Theo doesn't even look at her, just keeps at his odd little contraption. "No, mate, it was all perfect when he gave it to me. We messed it up, so I know there's a way to get it back. Just have to find it."

"Waste of time," Bellatrix determines, looking across the room to find Granger smiling and laughing with her usual dundering duo. Weasley catches her watching and offers her a two finger salute. Bellatrix returns the favor. This is precisely why she likes to keep to herself.

The season progresses, and Bellatrix watches the students around her open up a variety of knick-knacks, snacks, and treats. Tracey Davis receives a type of chocolate Bellatrix has never seen before, obviously having come from the Muggle world. Being a half-blood herself, she seems very excited at the prospect.

Potter opens a collection of chocolate frogs, complete with the recently added "white chocolate" and "fudge swirl" options, and receives two Harry Potter cards for his trouble. Bellatrix has to stifle a snicker when the golden boy pins them to a board and introduces the common room to something called "darts". Maybe the prick does have a sense of humor.

It's the twentieth of the month when Longbottom taps her on the shoulder. Bellatrix is tucked into a quiet corner by the fireplace, doing a pretty fine job of avoiding the other students if she does say so herself. "It's your day, Black."

A lot of potentially concerning possibilities flash through her head. Her day for what? Patrol? Tutoring the younger years? Kitchen duty? To have the sword of Gryffindor slice through her neck...?

"The calendar. It's your name up there."

"Oh, that. Didn't Granger tell you to skip me? I'm not included."

"Nonsense," the wizard tells her. “Your name's up there. Hermione wasn't going to leave anyone out, not even a tosser like you."

She bites a hole in her tongue rather than to tell the prick where he can shove his commentary. Rising from the sofa, she makes her way to the basket on the wall, her name indeed written on it, and pulls out a box wrapped in silver and white paper. Bellatrix carries it back over to her corner, not particularly wanting other students to watch her open the gift. It's been a rather solitary year, only Theo seeming to have much use for her. Then again, Bellatrix feels she has been virtually alone since she took the mark. Solitude is far better than the judgement, subtle or otherwise.

She flops back down into her place and tears into the box. Inside is a small bottle with an amber liquid. If she didn't know the gifts had been purchased anonymous, she would suspect poison. Or, at the very least, a potion to make her do embarrassing or harmful things.

"It's rum."

Bellatrix looks up to find Granger standing over her, gesturing to the bottle.

"What?"

"That." She points again. "You've ended up with the gift I bought. It's a Muggle liquor called rum. You can enjoy it over ice or mix it with other drinks."

She’s surprised by a couple of details of the exchange. First, and most notably, that Hermione "Good-Girl" Granger gave liquor as her gift. Second, and upon a few more seconds of reflection, that she is taking the time to explain the particulars to the likes of her: Not wanting to seem wrong-footed, she asks casually, "How would you recommend?"

"I prefer it mixed, myself. With Muggle drinks. I mean, you certainly don't have to..." She trails off, chewing her lip and seeming nervous.

It occurs to Bellatrix she likely expects herself to sneer about the origins of the drink. She's probably cursing herself for being in a position that she gave something Muggle to the biggest pureblood bigot she knows. Nevermind that her philosophies on purity have cracked beneath the weight of experience and logic in the past couple of years, it must seem a safe assumption to her. Yet she approached the dark witch anyway. Brave and bold, that's a Gryffindor for you. Anyone who says she wasn't properly sorted doesn't know her well.

"Do you have any?"

She startles and looks down at the slightly older witch. She rolls her eyes, repeats and clarifies, "Do you have any? Muggle drinks? Smuggle some in your trunk?" Bellatrix grins to put her at ease.

A slow smile creeps up on her face. "Are you asking if I have muggle contraband?"

At the corner of her eye, Theo is watching them, giving Bellatrix a knowing, and rather unwelcome, little smirk. Should she continue this path?

Fuck it. Why not? Hardly any other witch will even talk to her. Granger might not be her biggest fan, but when you're in a dry spell and a pretty witch approaches, you might as well push your luck. She's been receptive this far...

"Surely not. Perfect Hermione Granger breaking rules and sneaking in unregulated food and drink?" She lays one hand dramatically over her heart. Perish the thought, her pose seems to say.

Hermione laughs at that, a rather joyful sound, and snatches the bottle out of her hand. "You're literally already holding contraband from me. Come on. I'll show you what happens when you add rum to Coke. My dad used to swear by this..."

And so, Bellatrix was introduced to something she might have missed if she'd remained in her pureblood bubble any longer. The bottle Hermione had gifted her is a small amount of the liquor, but Granger shortly thereafter reveals that she has a larger bottle at the bottom of her trunk.

"Did you shrink down the other one?" She asks her.

"No, it was made that way. It's meant to be a single serving."

She thinks making anything that good into a package that small is a crime. She seems to know that she would enjoy dipping into her stash and invites her to stay. They share almost half of her larger bottle over the course of the evening, talking about the gifts students have received so far, some items revealing details she had previously never considered about the Muggle world and, by extension, about Granger. At some point, Potter and Weasley ask her to come down to dinner, and she refuses, opting to stay with Bellatrix. She seems casual, casting them off politely and refusing to acknowledge any uncomfortable hippogriff in the room. The other two glare at the dark haired witch; Bellatrix blows them a kiss.

They talk until half twelve that night, topics moving from the holiday traditions to any number of broad topics, and Bella learns more about Hermione than she might have ever guessed. By the time she bids her a good night, she grimaces to herself.

She has a crush. Fucking fuck, she has a crush. That's pretty inconvenient since she's a social pariah, and Hermione’s one of the most sought after witches in Britain. Not to mention, up until tonight, she's not been the most pleasant or endearing to the Gryffindor girl either. Yet somehow, in the course of one blasted evening, she's let herself develop feelings.

Fuck

On Christmas Eve, Weasley opens a pair of mittens, imbued with warming charms from Hannah Abbott, and the calendar has reached the end. Something strikes Bellatrix, and she realizes immediately what it is. There had been twenty-five baskets originally, ending on Christmas Day. Granger had expressly mentioned it.

One has been removed, and it occurs to her, she knows whose it was.

With one day left and Hogsmeade as an entity trying to close up for the day, Bellatrix races from shop to shop. It was easy to figure out what she'd done. Bellatrix had refused to be a part of the exchange, but Hermione had been equally stubborn that she wouldn't be left out. So she had given a gift and then bowed out of receiving one in turn. Well, fuck you very much, Hermione Granger. Bellatrix Black doesn't need any more guilt. She's going to get the best sodding gift of all.

The common room is quiet on Christmas morning. It's early. Much more so than anyone in their right mind would experience, but Bellatrix wanted to sneak her gift into a basket on the wall, intending to charm Granger's name and a number twenty-five onto the outside of the last, unmarked basket. She’s tip-toeing across the room and doesn't notice the figure on the sofa until it speaks.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Bellatrix startles, eyes searching out the source. She finds Hermione by the tree, the soft lights twinkling and glinting off her curls. Bella clears her suddenly thick throat, searching for the way to answer. "No, I... I wanted to put this onto your... calendar. Advent thing. I suppose the surprise will be ruined now..."

She stands awkwardly for a moment before taking a breath and thrusting the box at the witch, willing her to take it. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

She's looking up at her with wide eyes, her own hands wrapped around a mug. Finally, she sets it aside and reaches out to take the gift. "What's this?"

"It's your calendar-thing present," she tells her, feeling uncomfortable and stupid and looking away. "I know you didn't get one, and I know it's because I was being a prick about it. You shouldn't have had to do that..."

The befuddled expression on her face morphs into something beautiful. Gratitude, perhaps. She's lovely. "Bella, I don't know what to say."

She shrugs. She doesn't know what to say either, really. Her heart however, was rushing to her ears at the nickname.

Hermione opens it without further hesitation, tearing off the green and gold paper, and suddenly she looks younger than before. Bellatrix can imagine her as a young girl, all frizzy hair and teeth, tucked beneath the tree and rifling through her gifts. It's the youth that was stolen from her, from them all, fighting the last generation's war. Or participating in it...

"Bellatrix..." She's holding the box very still, not reaching inside.

"You don't like it?"

Her eyes snap to onyx ones and she hisses out quietly, mindful of the early hour, "Are you quite daft?! Of course I like it!" Careful and hesitant, she reaches in and pulls out the quill Bellatrix purchased for her. It is faceted crystal and erupts into pinpoints of light once removed from the shadows of the box. "It's just... it's too much..."

She snorts at her. "Absolutely it is not, Granger. You like quills. I found a quill, and it's exquisite. It's just exactly right for you."

"No, I mean... it's too generous-"

"I know what you meant. Stop being so bloody humble. Just... take the gift and say 'thanks', Granger."

She studies the (slightly) older witch for a rather uncomfortable moment, and eventually, after being encompassed by the discomfort for a beat too long, she clears her throat. "Thank you,"   
Hermione finally breathes out. "But... why? You didn't even want to do the exchange? Why go out of your way?"

She considers her for a moment, wishing she had a little of that rum in her for the truth she shares next.

"Did you know what happened to my family, Granger?"

She shakes her head in the negative. "Only vaguely. I think they are at your manor...?"

"House arrest. For five years, they can't leave, and I can't step foot on the property. Nor can they send anything. I didn't expect... " She clears her throat, hating that she's feeling a bit emotional. "I hadn't expected to receive any gifts this year. I didn't want to think about it, much less participate. But you stuck your nose in, which is just so like you by the way, and it was... well, it was quite nice to be thought of. Then, I realized, self-sacrificing Gryffindor that you are, you'd left yourself out of your own event so I could have a turn. I wanted to do something... that would be worthy of that kind of gift. The best and only gift I'll receive this year." She shrugs. "It's priceless."

Hermione looks down, away from the other witch’s burning gaze, and she's a little horrified to see tears standing in amber eyes. "Granger?"

"Sorry, I just hadn't expected... I didn't really think I'd be receiving many gifts either. Harry and Ron of course. Maybe a sweater from Ron's mum... if she's not too sore at me for breaking up with him, which is very much in the cards. It's just... nice to have someone think of me, too."

Her parents, Bellatrix remembers suddenly and feeling like a heel for not considering it before, don't know who she is. The Prophet did a huge write up on her, and she'd nearly forgotten it, distracted and self-centered as she had been. She'd erased their memories, orphaned herself, as it were. Experts at St. Mungo's are still working on it, but there are no guarantees, and it could take years...

"I guess we are both a little adrift this year," she says, voicing what they must both be thinking. "It's not such a terrible thing," she adds. "I certainly don't feel alone at the moment."

"Neither do I."

They sit there for a few minutes, Hermione studying her quill and Bellatrix studying her. She's pretty in the low light. She's always pretty, admittedly, but in the soft glow under the tree, she's otherworldly.

"You know, I still have some rum. Shall we toast the day?"

Bellatrix searches her gaze, eyes volleying between hers. A slow smile spreads across her plump lips. "Do you have any of the Muggle drink left?"

She snorts and it's far more adorable than it should be. "Of course I do. Would I invite you if I didn't have anything to offer? My mother raised me better." She's already standing, tucking her gift box under one arm and offering her empty hand for the slender hand to take.

Bellatrix accepts, rising to her feet and then following her toward her room. She glances up at the wall, pausing and letting her hand slip from the Gryffindor girl’s as she stops, noticing the empty basket with her name. It's the only one written in her messy scrawl as opposed to the magically charmed script of the others. She isn't sure what she did to deserve her attention, maybe it was just pity for the fallen Slytherin princess, but, as is indicative of her house, she intends to take what life offers her. 

Standing in her doorway, a beautiful witch is giving her a chance. A choice. Looking at her warm eyes and soft smile, she's more sure than anything that she's making the right one. Bellatrix crosses the distance in three long strides and presses a promise of more against her lips, the fire and twinkling lights glinting off her hair and in her eyes when she gazes back.

"Thank you," she tells her. Gratitude for more than rum, more than a kiss. She smiles and pulls Bellatrix into the room, closing the door softly behind them.


	8. Day 8 - Mirror of Erised (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna has depth and also switching meds has me feeling sick from looking at anything light so, excuse the delay 
> 
> This is part 1 :)

It was the winter holidays and the Hogwarts Express had already departed, returning the students home to their families. Soon after, the staff had left the castle via floo. In all the commotion, no one had realized that someone had stayed behind.   
But Hermione Jean Granger wanted it that way. All alone, she roamed Hogwarts’ hallowed halls, which felt empty without the presence and laughter of children and the power of some of Britain’s finest wizards.

As far as Hermione knew, she was the only human staying in the castle over the holidays. The house elves would provide her meals and she had her own lavish quarters in the prefect wing– she would be taken care of. One might think that Hermione would jump at the chance to take advantage of the silence and immerse herself in a good book, or perhaps catch up on homework that wasn’t due until well near the end of the school year (she had been behind, having only worked ahead until March, after all). One certainly would not think someone as wise and venerable as Hermione would purposely indulge in destructive behavior.

No, she wasn’t about to drink herself into a stupor from some of Ron’s stolen firewhiskey he snagged from George, or take up smoking opium in the forbidden forest. Instead, Hermione headed straight for the Room of Requirement. As she walked by the invisible doorway, the witch wished to find the Mirror of Erised. As she knew it would, the doorway appeared. She quickly went inside, finding the coveted Mirror of Erised waiting for her in the center of the room with a thick layer of dust laying on it. She conjured a purple sleeping bag with plenty of cushy purple pillows, planning to spend the night in front of the mirror. 

Hermione knew she would regret it later, that she’d only wallow in the self-inflicted misery, but she couldnt find it within herself to care. She didn’t dare interact with the mirror when students or staff were around, but now that she had the opportunity, she needed her fix. In hindsight, Hermione probably should’ve bespelled the door, but as Hogwarts was empty, she didn’t bother.

Entranced by the enchanted object, Hermione gazed into the mirror. Predictably, Bellatrix appeared. Her heart broke once again as she looked upon the softer version of her former lover. She approached the mirror, placing her hand on the cool glass. Bellatrix coolly stared back at her, mirroring the younger witch’s action so their hands touched, or they would’ve had the mirror not been a glass barrier between them. Hermione was so enraptured by the dark witch’s’ dark stare that she didn’t hear someone else enter the room.

"Hermione!" 

Hermione whirled around to find one Luna Lovegood standing by the doorway. “Luna!” 

Luna sheepishly stared back at her, though her face remained as wistful as it always had. Sporting her Ravenclaw dress robes and holding a battered brown suitcase. 

Hermione tried not to act like she was the one who had been caught doing something naughty. She was the prefect, it was Luna who was in trouble.

“Merlin, Luna, you gave me quite a fright. This area is restricted to students.” Hermione frowned disapprovingly at her friend. “Explain yourself.”

Luna stared at her, wide-eyed, before pointing at the mirror. “There was someone in the mirror, Hermione, but now she’s gone.”

Hermione inwardly cursed. She’d been found out by one of the most oblivious and yet obnoxiously attentive students. It was poetic justice really.

“Was that…Bellatrix Black?” Luna asked, her voice even and head tilted. There was no malice in her asking. 

Not seeing any reason to deny it, Hermione nodded with a sigh.

"Don't worry about finding Bellatrix, Hermione.” Luna gave the other witch an innocent smile. “The Daily Prophet says that aurors are closing in on her that she’ll be captured in mere days.”

“I have read that as well," Hermione said. Was it possible Luna didn’t understand the significance of the mirror?

"Are you using the mirror to find her location?" Luna eagerly asked, eyeing the large mirror towering behind her friend

"Not exactly," She evaded, quickly changing the subject. Perhaps she wouldn’t be found out after all. “Luna, you’re not supposed to be here.”

“In this room or in the castle?” Luna glumly asked.

“Both. I’ll have to deduct fifty points from Ravenclaw for your infraction.” Hermione had her voice tentative, guilt creeping into her voice at flexing her Prefect title at her friend. But what could she do? 

Luna hung her head, her mess of platinum-white bangs falling over her eyes.

“What happened, Luna?” Hermione asked, stepping away from the mirror from the looming feeling of who lurked within it hanging over her. “Did you miss the train?”

“No, I stayed behind on purpose,” said Luna, smiling sadly at her friend. “My father is coming home for the holidays. 

He’s been quite strange since Malfoy Manor. Reserved, and quiet. He sings my older sister’s praises often now, as she has travelled the world, wishing I could be more like her than, well, like me. I didn’t want to deal with that so I owled him, said I was staying at a friend’s for the holidays. I figured I could stay in the castle and no one would be the wiser. Then I wanted to test a rumor I’d heard, that the Mirror of Erised was hidden somewhere in the castle.” Luna nervously wrung her hands after trying to tame her unbrushed hair. “Please don’t tell anyone.” 

Hermione had never seen Luna so uncomposed. Nor had she ever expected someone as eclectic as Luna’s father to wallow. She sighed, the familiar guilt egging at her conscious.

“I won’t tell anyone, Luna, but we need to get you home to your dad and sister. I’m sure they’re missing you.”

“Do I have to?” There was a hint of a whine in Luna’s voice, reminding Hermione just how young her friend had been able to remain after the war, even after being tortured at the hand of Bellatrix.

“Yes,” Hermione said sternly. 

“If I must,” Luna relented. “But before we leave, can I have a look in the mirror? The Nargles have a burning question that needs answering."

“I don’t think that’s-” Hermione tried, but Luna brushed past her and approached the mirror.

A smiling Neville Longbottom appeared, staring back at Luna, who rested her head on the glass against where Neville’s forehead would be, had he been in the flesh. Then Luna remembered she had an audience. 

"that answers their question," said Luna, blushing to her roots but skipping past as if nothing had happened.

“Time to leave, Luna,” Hermione reminded her, gesturing for her friend to go first out the enchanted room. “After you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Luna smiled warmly, doing a little salute before heading for the door, lost in her own thoughts once again. The mirror had confirmed her feelings. However, something made her pause. The mirror had shown Luna the deepest desire of her heart – Neville Longbottom. But wouldn't that principle apply to anyone that looked in the mirror? How would that explain Hermione’s vision, that she wanted to find Bellatrix to apprehend her? Then the obvious answer came to her.

Luna whipped back around to face the older witch . "You love her.” There was no judgment in Luna’s voice, as she was simply stating a fact.

“What?” Hermione’s voice was hoarse as she prayed she’d heard Luna wrong. She was always on about something that made no sense, so it was highly possible that this was just one of those times.

“Bellatrix. That's why she appeared in the mirror for you. The mirror shows us the deepest desires of our hearts."

Hermione’s usually twinkling eyes clouded over at the accusation, delivered by one of her favourite people of all time. She’d been so careful over the past year, but now her darkest secret had been discovered and she only had herself to blame.   
The brightest witch of her age heaved a great sigh, unable to keep the longing from her voice as she answered, "I did love her once. Before..."

"I suppose that means you’re gay, then." Luna gave warm smile with a small laugh chasing her words

"Yes, I am," said Hermione, resigning herself to her fate even as her heart thudded erratically in her chest and blood rushed to her ears. She would not deny what she was, she’d done plenty of that in the past and it had never turned out well. For once, she would take full responsibility. "If you wish to turn me in to the Ministry, that is of course your right."

Luna looked horrified. "I would never do that, Hermione! Your sexual orientation has nothing to do with your qualifications to be a witch at Hogwarts or a future Ministry worker."

"Perhaps not, but in the wizarding world it is illegal to be openly in love with a criminal,” Hermione reminded her, a bitter laugh escaping her. “I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or hand you the burden of keeping my secret."

"It doesn't bother me, ‘Mione," Luna smiled, and Hermione knew it was true. Nothing really ever could bother the Ravenclaw woman. 

Hermione began to slowly relax. She wasn’t going to Azkaban, not even for a short stay. Now that the witch knew she would get to remain a student at Hogwarts and most likely keep her promise to join the ministry, she was intrigued by Luna’s compassionate claim. “Why not? That would bother a lot of people.”

"I have magical creatures in my possession,” Luna informed her. “They’re my friends. I think you would like them. Perhaps I’ll introduce you sometime, if you like.”

"I see,” Hermione said thoughtfully, knowing Luna would get to the point where she’d be able to understand eventually. “No illegal ones I hope?" The witch teased.

“Oh, of course not.” Luna’s blush gave her away. 

“Not to worry, your secret is safe with me,” said Hermione. “Although you have something far worse on me. Please, continue.”

"I've had many magical and non-magical creatures in my possession over the years,” Luna informed her. “I’ve carefully studied them. Even the ones you all think I am mad to talk about. I believe that we can learn a lot from animal behavior. In terms of mating practices, I noticed that several of my animals were matched in same-sex pairs. It seems to happen everywhere in nature but humans are the only ones who question it. After much observation of my animals, I’ve come to believe that same-sex pairs are normal, and that sexual orientation is something we are born with. It’s like in humans, we are either born with magic or without it.”

"That is quite an astute observation, Luna," Hermione said with a look of admiration on her face. “Although I am sorry to say it best to keep that... opinion to yourself”

“Why?” Luna frowned. “Is it not correct?”

“Trust me on this,” 

Luna nodded. “Of course, ‘Mione.”

"Thank you for keeping my secret," the muscles in her shoulders slowly losing their stiffness as she fully relaxed. “You don’t know what that means to me, to have your acceptance. I also hope that you won’t hold my past against me.”

"I could never hold it against you for loving someone,” Luna said earnestly. “You were the one that taught me that love is the strongest force on Earth, that it’s even greater than gravity."

“I’m glad you remembered that,” she replied, giving her friend a wry smile. “Many wizards believe that love between two men or two women does not and cannot exist.”

“They’re wrong,” Luna vehemently proclaimed, before she blushed yet again. “Sorry. Sometimes I get a bit overly enthusiastic about things.”

“I appreciate your fervor,” laughed the witch. “I could’ve used you as a friend back when I was going through my grade school days in the muggle world. Perhaps I wouldn’t have felt so alone.”

Luna stared at her friend, questions lurking in her icy eyes.

“Yes? You can say whatever you’d like to, Luna.”

“Hermione, there are a few things that I don't understand," said Luna. "For instance, what do you plan to do about Bellatrix? She’s as we know extremely dangerous and she most likely still practices dark magic even after surviving the war. Do you plan to apprehend her or will you let your personal feelings get in the way of stopping the right hand to the worst threat to wizardkind in over a century? Because, I know you are the only one who can move against her, the Prophet be damned."

“I promise you that I wish to find her and stop her as much as Ron or Harry,” Hermione vowed, a frown taking purchase on her face “In regards to my feelings, it’s complicated. However, I can’t move against Bellatrix.”

“Why? If you two dueled, I think you have a decent chance at winning. You were far too busy before, but now you could I reckon,” said Luna, letting any judgment in her face melt away (though there was none much to begin with). “You always told us to be brave. Does that sentiment not apply to you?”

“It’s not that simple,” Hermione sighed, “but not for the reasons you think. Bellatrix and I had a... brief affair before the war. I didn't see what she truly was until it was too late.” She shook her head, thick curls bouncing around her “While we were still together, I did something remarkably foolish – I made a blood pact with her not to ever fight her.”

“Hermione!” Luna gasped. “I dont need to tell you blood pacts are laced with dark magic. Why would you agree to such a thing?”

Hermione bowed her head, shoulders dropping. “Because I loved her. So much. She was a master manipulator and I fell for it.”

The blonde nodded in understanding. “Do you still love her?”

“Yes, although I don’t know quite why,” Hermione admitted. “Bellatrix is a twisted and evil soul, now more than ever. I wish I could’ve saved her when there was still a small window, but I couldn’t.” She tried to hide the pain lurking in her eyes, but ultimately failed.

Luna stepped forward immediately and gave Hermione a bone crushing hug, whilst the other witch awkwardly patted the Ravenclaw’s back. 

Tears came to Hermione’s eyes, knowing how uncomfortable it made her to be touched by anyone and yet had remained so touch starved after all this time. Because all she could ever find comfort in were the bittersweet memories of longing glances and chestnut hugs that smelt of firewhiskey and blinded her with frizzy curls. Luna was a free spirit, though it was also quite uncommon to find her being outwardly affectionate with really anyone. perhaps the woman just enjoyed solitude and enjoyed the company of animals more than humans. Hermione could sympathize. Crookshanks had been a true confidant for years.

Luna quickly pulled away from the prefect. Unfortunately for Hermione, she had more questions. "When you first met Bellatrix, did you believe in her ideology, about wizard domination?” She mumbled on, “I don't see how you could. You're such a champion for muggleborns and Bellatrix wants to enslave them."

Hermione winced. "Of course not. Surprisingly... Bellatrix never truly wanted to hurt any muggle borns. Even after what she did to me,” she ignored the stinging sensation caused by the cursed scar in her arm “It had been Voldemort that had managed to corrupt her. It always had been. Though i’d appreciate you keep that to yourself. I don’t want...”

“I won’t tell, ‘Mione. You know I won’t.”

Hermione smiled as she regarded her friend. "I admire you, Luna. You have no ambitions to gain power or wealth or fame."

Luna shrugged, a smile flirting easily back to her face even under the dense intensity of the conversation. "I have no use for those things. I simply want to take care of the endangered magical creatures. I plan to travel to find some of the more rare creatures after graduating. They deserve love and attention as much as humans do, if not more."

"There is such goodness in you, Luna,” said Hermione, warmed to the core by what she was lucky enough to be exposed to by her friend. The kindness in the blonde’s heart made Hermione able to breathe a bit easier. “You care about your animals, and you care about people, even if you find them difficult. I will do all that I can to support you and make sure no one makes your life any harder.”

"There is goodness in you too, Hermione Granger," Luna said wistfully. "You're the best teacher I've ever had, by far, even if you are only a year older. You always believed in me when no one else would – well, except for Neville of course. Thank you."

Hermione cackled at imagining McGonagll and Dumbledore’s sheer anger at her being named a better teacher then them. “It was my pleasure to teach you," She was smiling but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. “Now, it’s time to leave. I must ask you not to go looking for the mirror again.”

"I could ask the same of you,” Luna said calmly. 

Hermione frowned, but Luna stood her ground. 

“If you truly love her,” that same smile flitted back to Luna’s soft features. It was one of understanding and love and care and thing that hadnt been discovered yet- quite like the Nargles.”   
“Then go find her. A piece of enchanted glass can’t compare to what it will be like to see her again.”

Hermione was completely stunned by the bluntness in Luna’s words, and blinked a few times to make sure it wasn’t just Dumbledore in a mask. “I couldn’t-“ 

They left the Room of Requirement together. 

“We can use my room – it’s linked to the floo network,” said Hermione as they headed in that direction. “With my permission, you can apparate straight to your home.”

Luna paused a moment in the corridor. “I’d like for you to come with me, Hermione.”

The older witch’s eyebrows skyrocketed “Pardon?”

“Come with me,” Luna urged. “Spend the holidays at my family home. I can show you my collection of magical creatures!”

Hermione blinked. “You would want that?” 

Luna nodded eagerly. “My father and sister won’t mind, we have a spare bedroom. My parents will be so proud of me for bringing you along that they might forget about their stupid obsessions for five seconds. They’ll also get to brag to all of their friends that they hosted one of the Golden Trio. Really, you’d be doing me a favor.”

Hermione and Luna regarded one another for a moment. They had never been... close. But they had always been fond of each other, and with the breakup from Ron and having to uncomfortably reject Molly’s invitation to christmas, and her parents still being obliviated, well, it wouldnt be the worst thing to not be alone... 

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like that, Luna,” Hermione said quietly, looking to her shoes for comfort.

“We can also plan how you’ll find Bellatrix!”

“Luna!!”


	9. Day 9 - This is Love

An AU where Hermione and Bellatrix are roommates at Hogwarts, and Hermione is a happy little seamstress whilst Bellatrix is a broody artist.

Based on the song ‘This is Love - Interlude’ by Joey Kidney :)

-

Her hands ached from the countless hours of sewing together her latest design. A leather top with amber accents. She couldn't help casting a glance at her roommate who busied herself with drawing away in her book, a rare calm expression complimenting the softness that Hermione typically found herself daydreaming about. Soft cheeks, perfect bone structure, deep onyx eyes and the fullest red lips...

"Ow!"

"’Mione, you aren't aurora stop pricking your damn finger. This is like, what, the 9th time in the last hour and a half?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. _Maybe if my mind wasn't so completely and utterly consumed with your stupid self I would be done hours ago,_ Evie thought bitterly, shaking her finger that was swelling up.

It was late last autumn when Hermione had finally torn herself away from studying to retire to bed. It was more of a chore to have to return to the Gryffindor-Slytherin dorms where a brooding brunette was always so quick to threaten her life. What Dumbledore was thinking when he decided to make dormitories for co-ed housing, she’d never know. And yet, when she returned, instead of finding spiders in her bed and a hex speeding toward her; she was met with her nemesis curled up asleep in the alcove of their bedroom with The Bad Beginning in her lap. Every night she returned from classes since, there had always been one of her muggle books missing from her shelf.

_It's when she walks in that door, an_ _d you look at her like_ _it's the first time you've ever seen her, and_ _your heart drops and_ _you are amazed and_ _you can't wait to tell all your friends about this girl._ _You can't wait to tell your mom about this girl_ _And you simply say to your self; th_ _is is her._ _This is the one._ _That's Love_

"Bella, do you like!" Hermione beamed, lifting the now completed leather garment to present to the slytherin, who’s eyes flickered up briefly, and though brief, it was as if she could analyze every micro fabric in the seamstress' design. Her eyes flited back down to her sketchbook with distinterest. Hermione tried to ignore the dissapointment bubbling in her chest, turning to butterflies when Bellatrix spoke "yeah, It's cute. Brings out your eyes."

Hermione beamed once again, "I know right?”

_She thinks loves a waste of time. But when has love ever been the wrong thing to do? She just looks at me with eyes that tell storybooks worth of pain and I feel this clawing in my chest like I would give anything in the world to take it away from her._

"Boyfriends are a waste of time."Belltrix stated matter-o-factly, expression unwavering in its steely gaze. Apparently boys were a luxury that the Hogwarts girls couldn't ever get enough of.

"And how would you know, Bella?" Hermione snickered, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand to address the girl “You’ve never had one."

Bellatrix gritted her teeth, looking up at her gloating friend "Because I don't need one, Hermione.”

Her eyes casted to their two familiars- a crow and a cat- playing across the room a and after a moment, she swallowed thickly in trying to keep her voice steady. "Or rather no one needs me."

_I know she thinks she's a waste of time. But she's never looked at someone and just... known. Merlin, love is the best feeling in the world. But she's never felt it. Not from her mother or father or family and that of her sisters she couldn’t even accept without needing to try and destroy it._

"Loving yourself is the best thing to do. Why not love yourself and love somebody else it's like the best of the best." Hermione sighed in a very dreamy Luna-esqu- way, moving to Bellatrix’s side where she plucked up the spell-wielding girls old guitar, rusty loose strings and chipped wood greeting her. It was on its last legs, but Bella refused to replace it. She insisted it was because of her integrity.But it also happened to be the only thing she kept as a gift from her sisters- the only muggle instrument she’d ever known of.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, twirling her quill between her calloused hands as the Gryffindor dropped down beside her"And do, pray tell," she couldn't keep that smirk off her face as she challenged the other girl "When you've been in love?"

Hermione matched Bellatrix’s feverous gaze, smiling as she pulled the guitar to her lap, strumming the chords in a random series to form a pattern; watching as the pureblood’s eyes fluttered shut before retiring to her art work. The guitar was always a sure fire way to get the girl to change topics, and for some reason it had the most soothing effect on Bella herself. Maybe it was the familiarity of the guitar, or the soft humming Hermione accompanied it with.

_We're constantly worried we're wasting our time. But when has love ever been a waste of time._

Bellatrix looked up from her sketchbook when the soft strumming of the guitar stopped abruptly. Her onyx orbs meeting the amber pair that seemed to be staring right at her. No, not at her. Thru her. "Mione?” Bellatrix called, trying and failing to arouse the girl from her stupor, but she just continued staring at the older witch with an unreadable expression. Bellatrix wished she was as skilled a Legilimens as Cissy, in times like these.

_When you see the person you love and you just know... that is something great and it's something not a lot of people get to feel_

"What would you do if someone told you they loved you, Bella?”

Bellatrix was caught off guard by the soft mumbling of Hermione’s voice, soft in a way as if she was scared she'd set the other brunette off. Bellatrix’s hand stilled, mulling over the words with careful consideration. Her bottom lip tucked between two perfect teeth and Hermione’s eyes weren't able to transfix on anything but that bottom lip and two teeth.

"I-I mean if it was, say Potter I'd probably puke."

Hermione didn't bother hiding her grimace at the thought of a Black and Potter together.

"And if it were Weasley-"

Hermione couldn't help but groan at the mention of her ex.

"-Id probably punch him in the face." she laughed.

"And if it were, say..." Hermione inhaled sharply, her hands trembling on the frets of the guitar "Me?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper now, but Bellatrix couldn't imagine a world where she wouldn’t be able to understand every word her friend said no matter how obscure or incoherent.

_People spend their whole lives thinking that's the right person and yet they can't have them. You best be greatful..._

"You?"

Bellatrix’s tough demeanour was floored, and for the first time probably ever, Hermione got to watch as every emotion the Slytherin was able to feel flashed across her face at once.

"Me." She reaffirmed

"But.. Mione, I..."

"Just tell me what you would do."

_Just because your heart is broken one time- that doesn't mean that you aren't supposed to love_

Bellatrix exhaled sharply from her nose, and Hermione was sure she was able to hear how loud her heart was beating. Gods, half of Hogsmeade probably could at this point.

"Id um... I would question if you're right in the head because you are far too good for me-"

Hermione, with a surge of a renewed confidence and natural instinct to appease the witch, grabbed the hand grasping at the quill like it was her only form of strength grounding her to the earth. She relished in the feeling of the hand relaxing beneath hers, melting to allow slender fingers to interlace. Bellatrix turned her head so they were only a few inches apart. "Youre sensational, Bellatrix...”

She could hear the soft hitching of Bellatrix’s breath, or maybe it was her own, she couldn't tell with how warm the curly witch’s breath was against her lips and how her onyx eyes were glazed deliciously over and hooded, seemingly tracing every inch of her friends lips.

And in a split second, the space between them disappeared. It was stiff, and awkward and Hermione didn't know what to do with her hands and Bellatrix’s were suddenly super sweaty, but once Hermione finally recovered- albeit every piece of common sense in her mind going haywire- she allowed herself to melt into the kiss, Bellatrix following suite.

_And if you're able to get that person you should be even more thankful_

Shed been as close as friends could get, shed worn Bellatrix’s old weathered jacket and cuddled up with her while they watched Ginny and Luna and Neville and all of them dance drunkenly around the common room- and yet, while she laid with the slightly shorter girl curled up in her side, she found herself happily drowning in the unique smell of parchment and grass.

-

The moon shone thru the cracks of the girls' blinds, casting a halo over Bellatrix’s silhouette. Hermione felt her heart pick up, the soft smile toying at the edge of perfect lips, eyes swirling in pools of colour underneath her closed eyelids, her eyes brows furrowed and a sea of curls splayed out beneath her...if Hermione could, she would save this moment in time forever. Maybe she would collect the memory for use in a pensieve. But then again, she would probably never live outside of that bowl of water if that meant she could see how peaceful the brooding artist was asleep.

Where she wasn't in pain and didn't have her walls guarding the fragility of her heart.

Where Hermione could protect her from suffering.  
  


"Mione?”

"Mhm?"

"Stop being bloody creepy by staring at me and go to sleep."

"But you're so pretty."

Bellatrix’s lips twitched in a smile, rolling over to press a chaste kiss to Gryffindor lips "If you tell _anyone_ I was the little spoon, I will kill you.”

_Love is the best thing to ever happen to this world._

_You should never let it go, you should never let it die_


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix’s eyes glow green everytime she’s mad, or hungry, or jealous or... well, really anything.
> 
> AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so confusing. Anyway! I wrote it at 2 am and I’m half asleep but heres the gist and plz excuse the grammatical errors and inconsistencies!
> 
> \- there’s absolutely no timeline  
> \- all characters are just smashed into one alternate universe  
> \- hermione is for some reason a seamstress in this chapter and last’s and I don’t know why

Hermione brushed her wand thru curly strands of dark brown hair, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she worked to get the last of the exploding gum ball Ron had set off out. 

"Bella, keep your head straight," she reminded the purplette, who grunted impatiently in response. 

After a last tug, the remainder of the gum clumped to the floor. "And done!"   
Hermione smiled in triumph, letting out an over exasperated breath as she collapsed onto the bed behind her. 

“I'm seriously gonna kill that bloody idiot if he ever messes with your hair again. I work hard to make it look as good as it does.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile, admiring herself in the full length mirror. Her fingers glided thru the silky tendrils, the hair collecting in soft waterfalls of brown curls over her shoulder as she released them.  
“Wow.”

Hermione lifted herself off the bed, quickly sneaking up behind Bellatrix to wrap arms around a corseted waist. “I know, I'm a miracle worker." 

Bellatrix couldn't laugh.   
Because suddenly she was painfully aware of the chin placed on her shoulder, warm eyes staring back at them both from the mirrors reflection; how Hermione’s breath was warm against her cheek and the minty smell of her toothpaste sent a shock up her spine. And oh god had her lips always been that soft looking...? And since when did Hermione become so... filled out in the che- and that was enough thinking for one day..

“Bella?” 

But oh Merlin, Hermione’s voice was so angelic. Gods, she could be in the frog choir in heaven or maybe even just used to help soothe her to sleep- "Bella? are you feeling okay?"

"Mhmm?"she responded wistfully, a lazy smile tracing her lips

"Your eyes are... well... they're-"

The Slytherin witch snapped her gaze up to meet herself in the reflection, cheeks flushing at the bright green swirling around her iris'. Oh gods. What the hell was this? 

"I'm good!" The witch smiled, over the top albeit, before dashing for the door, cursing to herself as she bumped into one of the four posts of Hermione’s bed.

"Where are you going?" She heard Hermione calling after her, quickly snatching her jacket off the hanger and waving goodbye before running off.

-

When Bellatrix looked up from her pathetic excuse of a lunch to see her best friend talking to Krum, rasputin junior, it took all she had in her to not loose her shit. She bit her tongue to stop herself from muttering out a spell to turn him into a toad, and was joined by Tonks and Pansy moments later at the Slytherin table. "Damn, Granger’s making her move!" Pansy laughed, earning an elbow to the gut from the curly haired witch. She felt like her stomach was twisting into itself, and an odd sense of protectiveness overcame her like a wave. She knew that Krum was a no good, awful, good for nothing rich boy who didn't have to lift a finger to get anything he wanted in life. He was raised with a silver spoon up his ass, undoubtedly. He could never care for Hermione the way she could- or no, the way a wizard should. A real one, not some stupid, self righteous douchebag.

After all, it's what every girl wished for more than anything. A prince.

"Krum’s a dick." She voiced aloud, "Granger’s way too good for him." 

"Pretty much. He walks around like he owns the bloody castle." Tonks said over a mouthful of steak "Pretty sure he's into her too, though.”

Bellatrix’s lip lifted in a sneer, eyes narrowing at the back of the fur-loving boy that had apparently said something so hilarious the blunette witch was doubling over in laughter. She could feel her anger reaching a fever pitch the longer she watched them together.

“Bella, if you werent hungry you could've gave me your pasty!”

"What?" She snapped, her dagger-sharp glare fixating on Pansy, who raised her hands up in defence.

Her knuckles were white; bread and squished meat coating her hand. "Ugh, great..."   
she flicked the offending lunch off her hand and stood, snatching her jacket and muttering a small spell to remove the food from her fist.

She stormed off without another word, and Tonks looked at his friend with a mix of confusion and then disgust at how she was shoving her face. "Did you see how green her eyes were? It was like, radioactive."  
Pansy shared a look with her friend, gave her a shrug, and continued wolfing down her lunch.

-

There was a local band playing tonight, some Hogwarts student band and Bellatrix found it laughable that her friends even wanted to see this poor man's excuse for music played live. And yet here she was, sipping at her punch (because Gods forbid any of these goodie two shoe professors abandon their hawk-eye personas to allow someone to spike it), standing as far as she could away from the crowd of people-pleaser purebloods (herself excluded) dancing around to awful guitar riffs and half-assed vocals. 

Amidst the throttles of students was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron was being bounced around with a look of terror on his face at his twin brothers jumping to crowd surf off of the Quidditch hoops, Harry laughing at the sight of it, whilst Hermione seemed like she was oddly in her element, despite her natural anxious and prudish personality. She was swaying her hips in time to the beat of the song, her arms loosely hanging above her head while she moved to the rhythm. Watching her to Bellatrix was like a slow motion picture, and she was glued to every frame. She took a long, deep swig of her cup as the heat in her cheeks shot to her core.

"Hey, Bella!" Bellatrix couldn't suppress the eye roll at Draco’s overly-chipper tone "Enjoying the music?"

She scoffed into her cup "If you can call it that, sure."

Draco’s smirk melted into a warm smile, throwing an arm around the shorter witch’s shoulders easily, "Ohhh come on, Black. Lighten up. I know you're just dying to join in on the fun." 

She shrugged him off. “More so I'll die if I stay here a second longer." 

Draco took a beat, glancing over the students fondly. Who knew Draco Malfoy, heir to Slytherin and one of the most noble families would be able to tolerate the mixed blood of Hogwarts?

His kind eyes landed back on the scowling girl after touring the students, bumping her shoulder, "Or," his voice softened as he leaned down so only she could hear him "Maybe you're dying to join Granger."

Bellatrix felt like her heart was in her throat, her hand absentmindedly crushing the half empty cup in her hand. "Uh, Bella?”

"What!"

"Your hand." 

She snapped her fiery gaze down to the juice covering her hand and dripping down her leather jacket sleeve "For Salazar’s snake, I have to stop doing that..." she mumbled out, muttering a charm under her breath to dry off.   
"It's okay, Bella." Draco continued "To feel things for her. It's okay." 

Bellatrix shook her head furiously, curly strands whipping her in the eyes "Shes my best friend, aside from you!” She clarified at his pointed look “Of course I feel things for her. N-normal things!" She stuttered as he sent a more amused look her way. "Sisterly love and shite. She's my person and yeah she's really beautiful and an absolute genius and bloody talented and she does have the biggest heart I've ever known and yeah maybe she was the only person I've ever been able to fully open up to but that doesn't mean-" 

"Bellatrix-“

“I mean just because I put up with it when she gives me makeovers because it'll put that huge Hermione Fucking Granger dork smile on her face and I'll listen to her rant about books for hours on end cause she gets this dreamy look on her face doesn't mean-"

"Bellatrix-“

"And yeah maybe I sometimes wanna punch Krum and Weasel boy where the sun doesn't shine every time I see their stupid faces because I get random fits of just uncontrollable rage thinking about her with them doesn't mean-"

"Bellatrix!”

She finally took a breath and came back to reality when Draco clamped a strong hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb soothingly while he searched her eyes for something she wasn't quite sure of. "Do you even hear yourself?" 

Bellatrix’s eyes dropped to the toe of her scuffed you boots, nibbling nervously at her bottom lip "Hey.." his voice got even softer if that was possible "It's okay. Despite being a pain in the arse, Granger is an amazing girl. Hell, if you weren't crazy about her I'd think there was something wrong with you." 

"At home... things like... you know they just," she took in a breath, letting it out with a frustrated grunt “Weren't okay. Okay?"

"Okay." He smirked, his voice regaining the same confidence and regality as it always had "Hey, if you don't want her I'd happily-"

Bellatrix didn't even register before a growl slipped her lips, feeling the anger bubbling to a boiling point. "Haha! So Parkinson’s and Tonks were right! Your eyes do glow when you get mad!" 

Bellatrix rolled the same glowing eyes, letting the anger simmer out with a groan.   
“This is just... That's just what best friends think... right? The stuff I'm thinking?"

Draco laughed, clapping her on the back as he span to trek back to where the band was finishing up another number. He was the MC for the night. Predictably so.  
"I don't feel any of those eloquent and poetic things for any of my friends!"

She flipped him off as naturally as Draco’s adoring fans swallowed him into the crowd. A ladies man, as ridiculously and unpredictably accepting the same.

Bellatrix looked to her bookworm best friend in the middle of the pitch, mulling over Draco’s words carefully.   
Once the realization of the word vomit she had spewed out so easily finally hit her, the music and over crowding of teenagers suddenly became too much as she stalked off to her dorm.

-

The first thing Bellatrix was greeted to in the morning was an all too bright sunshine blanketing her eyes. She groaned, flipping over to hide her face in the darkness of her pillow.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Hermione greeted in passing, quickly making her way over to the sewing machine sitting idly on her desk.

"Shhh... sleeping." The witch shooed her away with a lazy wave of her hand, cowering underneath her comforter from the early signs of day.  
"It's noon, B.”

Giving up on her pitiful attempt at getting any more sleep, Bellatrix sat up in her bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes to look at the blurry figure of a buzzing brunette.

"What time did you get in last night? Didn't hear you come in.." Bellatrix grumbled out, stifling a yawn as she fished around her bed for the half eaten bag of Doritos she abandoned at around 2 am in turn for blissful dreams. "Oh, I didn't. It was late by the time the party was over so I just crashed with Ginny and Luna. Didn't want to wake you." Hermione smiled warmly, the other witch unable to stop the dopey smile from being sent back "Yeah, you seemed to be enjoying yourself dancing to that..." she faked a gag "Band."

Hermione quirked a brow, leaning back in her chair as she absentmindedly picked at the fabric she was placing under the sewing machine "You were watching me?"

Bellatrix could've sworn the Dorito got lodged in her windpipe. "I... um... huh?"

Hermione didn't meet her eye, keeping her voice monotone as she placed the needle at the seam of the fabric "You seemed to be getting pretty... friendly, with Draco.”

"Draco? Friendly? He is my friend." Bellatrix swore she never felt so stupid in her entire life. "J-just a friend. Only a friend. Wait no, no he isn’t!”

Hermione looked at her in surprise, and Bellatrix felt her face pale at the realization of her own words. “Oh, Merlin’s beard Hermione he’s my bloody cousin!” 

Hermione seemed to relax, smiling sheepishly. Who could forget the two most noble houses were... related? Had she even been sleeping? 

Hermione hummed, cutting the needle across the fabric in an easy way. Bellatrix watched intently as if she were writing the answers to an unknown question down. 

"Whabbout wou?" The Slytherin spoke over a mouthful of Doritos she was shoving greedily into her mouth. Maybe out of nerves or the grumbling in her stomach she'd neglected since lunch the day prior.   
Hermione smirked, but as soon as it came it was gone. She was already finished with one part of her creation, swapping it out from the machine and replacing it with a leather strip she quickly made work of fastening onto a black piece of fabric. A skirt maybe? She would never understand how Hermione was able to turn something from nothing into a work of art.  
"What about me?"

"You and Krum." She swallowed the mash of chips down "Or Krum or whatever other guy is practically falling at your feet."

A snort. "No one is falling at my feet."

"Are you kidding?" Bellatrix shot back incredulously, tossing her bag aside and sitting up properly against the headboard. “Anyone would be stupid not to. I mean, you're beautiful. And smart and so talented," she laughed softly, motioning to the stack of clothes the girl had made from hand, "And you have this... this thing about you. I don't know how to put it into words but like... when you're excited your entire face lights up and you're always happy and I just...yeah. Everyone would be stupid not to love you. To not have that flurry of warm colours known as butterflies in their stomachs everytime they looked at you.”

Bellatrix genuinely hadn't realized the depression in her bed or when Hermione moved away from her desk until a warm hand was lacing with hers, and she gasped softly at the feeling against her cold skin. Being a pureblood somehow made her temperature lower than a normal witch’s. Hermione always said she loved it when it was the summer time because she was her personal AC. Bellatrix convinced herself to believe it was just that and buried the feeling of Hermione cuddling her just because she wanted to deep down. She also asked what the fuck a AC was.

"Why do your eyes glow green?" 

Bellatrix’s eyes shot up to meet Hermione’s curious brown orbs, like they were peeling away the carefully constructed walls around her heart one by one. "Oh... uh." She knew why, of course. It happened to her when she was little before her mom would yell at her, or when she was scared she got caught for breathing wrong. And when she saw Hermione for the first time when they were eleven on the steps of the grand foyer. Yeah, she knew why.   
"It happens sometimes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it happen."

The Slytherin swallowed, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breathe under the scrutiny. But she was tired. Tired of pretending she didn't spend countless hours pinning over her best friend. So she buried her face into her hands, letting her curls fall as a veil to shield her from the embarrassment and rejection she knew was coming.

"It happens when I'm nervous. Or angry. Or... feeling anything really."  
She inhaled deeply, feeling the words desperate to roll off her tongue.   
"Or... in love." 

Hermione’s head was cocked to the side, looking like a puppy consumed by untameable frizz and thrumming with life from the power her smile held.  
It was probably the most thoughtless movement, but it was what kept Bellatrix starstruck most of the day.

"In love? With who?" 

"Well, lets just say it's not a boy.”

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh! Bella! You like girls? Oh my god I can't believe I didn't know this! Who is it? Pansy? Is it Ginny? Oh my god it is! Wow Harry must be furi-“

She was cut off by Bellatrix throwing her head back hard against the headboard and screaming in aggravation, strands of hair locked in between white knuckles. "No, you idiot! It's you! You, Granger! I love you! Since we were eleven fucking years old." 

Bellatrix was crying now, sobs wracking her body as she pulled her knees tightly to her chest. She felt uncomfortable chills running up her spine, sniffling and knocking at her head with the palm of her hand. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She chanted like a melody. "It's always you..."

Now she knew how the house elves must feel. So vulnerable and exposed and stupid...

Hermione didn’t hesitate pulling the shorter girl into her arms, despite the lack of strength in her arms- though thankfully Bellatrix did not resist. Hermione’s warmth was comforting. She held Bellatrix close, cradling her head in the crook of her neck as she hushed her and stroked her matted hair down. Bellatrix grappled at the jumper Hermione sported like a lifeline, feeling the wet spot of her tears staining the wool against her cheek. 

"Fuck, your sweater I'm sorry..." 

"Kiss me."

"What?" 

"Kiss me, Bella. Because if you don't I'm pretty sure I'm going to avada myself because I've been waiting for you to for the last year-"

Bellatrix was sure her eyes were swirling emeralds when her lips met Hermione’s. Or, ironically enough, quite like the flurry of colour when the killing curse was casted itself.


	11. Day 11 - you don’t own me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to help Hermione get a date to the Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so behind. Sigh. Someone help

"Look, let me just help you!"

"Draco, as much as I appreciate your incessant pestering, I will be fine." 

Draco rolled his eyes, adjusting his son on his hip. Astoria was at work, and he had invited me over for a drink which quickly turned to him nagging me about a date to the Yule Ball this coming week. Truthfully, he'd been asking me about it since September, but the more he discussed the ball with Harry, the more obsessive he became about me bringing a date.   
"You can't show up to the hall alone! We absolutely cannot allow Weasley the satusfaction at seeing you alone!"

Ah yes, of course, needing to show up my ex was what the holidays were all about...

I rolled my eyes, sipping at my glass of rum "Draco, really, there are more important things then proving I'm the happiest I've ever been so Ron won't think I'm pathetic..." 

I knew my voice sounded bitter, which only proved Draco's theory. But his aunt? 

"But your aunt? She's in her 60's!" I drawled, to which he just scoffed out a laugh. "She doesn't look it! Nor does she dance like it. With her on your arm? Weasel won't even be able to look himself in the mirror without bursting into tears."

I huffed, though him trying to pimp out his aunt was stomach-churning, he had a point. None of the Black's had an unattractive bone in their body, and last time I saw her I remember her appearing in my dreams for a week afterword, and it usually ended with her undressing me...

"See? You're practically glowing at the thought!" Draco smiled toothily, bouncing in his seat and causing his son to stir. I pursed my lips, feeling the beginning's of a flush tickling my ears. "Alright, I won't promise I'll go with her as a date but... I'll meet with her. Only so you shut up about it..." 

He sat back, clearly proud of himself and I had half a mind to toss the rum in his face. But it was top shelf, so I just downed the glass and drank him out of house and home.

My true revenge was when Scorpius began to cry, and no matter what he did he couldn't soothe the poor babe. Until I took him in my arms, and he immideately began purring like a kitten. 

\- 

Checking my watch again, it seemed another 15 minutes had passed with no sight of my supposed 'date'. We were meant to meet at this hole in the wal cafe Draco had recommended. So far all I was met with were pitiful glances and tentative refills on my coffee. I grit my teeth together, quickly gathering my coat and heading for my flat. I was beyond pissed off. 

But then again now I was laying on my back staring at the popcorn ceiling and hugging a pillow to my chest like some sad teenage girl.   
I'd been lying here for a while. I should probably move. Make dinner. Do something that didnt involve throwing a full blown pity party in honour of the woman that stood me up- hell, she wouldn't even show up to a party thrown for her.

I groaned, abandoning the comfort of my pillow to grasp at my throbbing temples. I didn't even have a face to the thoughts of Bellatrix Black. 

I don't know what I had been expecting. I thought I hadn't been expecting anything. After all, she didn't owe me. She didn't have any reason to show up. Draco usually talked about his aunt in an unsavoury manor, so it really shouldnt have been that big a surprise in hindsight. She was a player. A bitch. She didn't care about me in any way and she probably was laughing her ass off about the fact she blew off Gryffindor's golden girl. I rolled my eyes at the title. It wasn't becoming of who I was- well, not really at least.

And now I had waisted a perfectly good evening stressing over something that made absolutely no sense. I huffed, quickly changing into a tartan sleep shirt and flannel pants before slipping into the cold comfort of my silk linens. 

I hate Bellatrix Black.  
-

The Yule ball was tonight. The night of nights. I walked into the great Hall with Ginny in tow, snatching a champagne flute from one of the waiters and taking a long sip of it. It was enchanted. I could feel the never ending bubbles on my tongue, rolling around like perfect marbles. 

"There's Harry! I'm gonna go say hi..." Ginny's voice drifted, and I turned to see Harry having to pry the bottle of firewhiskey from Ron's grasp. My stomach coiled unpleasantly, so I averted my gaze. 

"Sorry-"

"S'alright Ginny." I took a gulp of my champagne "Say hi to Harry for me.."

She nodded solemnly, though I could see her bounding over to her fiancé in excitement. I surveyed the crowd. Throttles of purebloods with plastered on fake smiles, expensive clothes and pointless conversations passing by. 

My eyes landed on Draco and... Bellatrix Fucking Black. I placed the empty glass down on a tray, snatching two and emptying one easily. 

I saw the dark haired with approaching, and quickly looked around for anything to drown the nerves. I found a muggle bottle of Jack Daniels and took a large swig, feeling nauseous at the cold feeling of it in my  
Mouth.

Who in the bloody hell chills whiskey?

My entire body was wracked by shivers, my upper lip coated dreadfully in the liquor and a frown planted on my lips like a tattoo. 

There were some strange notes of coffee beans and hazelnut, the more I moved my mouth around.

God, muggle drinks were bloody wretched.

A slender pale hand snatched the bottle from my grip, and I watched as the dark amber substance met plump red lips before it was devoured into the mouth of none other than Bellatrix Black.

She just kept chugging. And chugging, and chugging. Merlin!

"Not a big drinker, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, snatching the bottle back and taking a deep swig.  
It felt like water in my mouth, so I thought I was drunk enough. but when it came down to it and I swallowed it get like razors in my throat and dear god I'm nauseous

I looked up at onyx eyes, watching me carefully. I couldn't tell if it was worry or it if was jus tin judgement 

"Huh. Maybe the brains of the golden trio isn't as much a prude as I thought."

Aaaamd there it was. The smugness. The attitude. The judgment. 

I was thankful for the alcohol in my stomach now, so I had something to cloud my mind. I turned away, picking at some quiche on the table 

"Aww, come on darling. Don't shut me out. I thought we were meant to be on a date tonight?"

I turned swiftly on my heels, ignoring the dizzy sensation in my head as I leveled my gaze into a glower at the woman. 

"A date? Yeah, maybe if you had actually shown up to the first one!"

Bellatrix looked taken aback, but as quick as it came it was gone, replaced by that same smug smirk she always had to have on "No need to shout. I got busy."

"Busy? You're pathetic, black."

She flicked her tongue out to wet plump lips. I followed it like a leash. 

"You know, Weasle has been staring at you ever since I walked over." She tilted her head to the side, a thick veil of dark curls framing her perfectly "I think he's going to try and come over when I leave. He's very... jittery. And drunk. And his thoughts well, you may hate me but no one hates anything more than I hate his thoughts right now."

I blinked, finally relenting with an eye roll when she didn't make a conscious effort to move. I crossed my arms around my chest protectively. It's not that I though Bellatrix was a pervert or anything but... it was quite a low cut dress. 

"We're just pretending, alright? Make it believeable but don't get... weird about it." 

Bellatrix just smirked rhat stupid smug smirk at me, her eyebrows raised in amusement and I could practically hear the coils in her head turning as she came up with some stupid remark.

Bellatrix sauntered closer, an easy smirk pulled on her face. Her glass I suddenly took note that she was holding was stout and smelled earthy. She took a long sip, before leaning in with a determined look on her face.   
"Now now, let me show that weasle what it looks like to take care of a woman, my little pet.." 

I sucked in a breath thru my teeth, the path her nail drew left a pleasant burning sensation on my skin. Her eyes flickered to my lips, and I could feel myself being beckoned into them... deep Onyx eyes now back on mine, looking as if she was peeling back every layer I had...

Then Seamus fucking Flanagan broke a glass.

I swiftly escaped whatever hold the dark witch had on me, turned and walked away, ignoring the snickering from behind me.

-

It was half past eleven now, as I danced alongside Ginny and Harry. Luna and Neville had even made an appearance briefly. I was well on my way to being drunk after my few mixed drinks, and currently had my arms slung around both of them. They were laughing, and I was breathing, and everything was good. Perfect. 

Until the wrong Weasley came along.

Then I remembered why Ginny should have been part of the trio instead.

Ron stumbled forward, face beet red and eyes staring predatorily at where my dress curved. I grimaced, knocking Harry’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Oh shit...” he murmured, stepping forward once Ron came to stand directly ahead of me. “Hey buddy, why don’t we get you some water?”

“Hey buddy!” Ron poked his finger into Harry’s sternum “Why don’t you go get some drinks for the whole party on you!”

The rest of the party-goers cheered, Harry’s eyes turning to slits when his wallet began filing his money toward the bar keep. “Ron I swear to fu-“

“Harry,” I placed a hand on his arm, feeling his muscles relax under me “It’s okay. I got this. You go deal with the drinks. Both,” I shot Ginny a pointed look who looked about read to attack her older brother “Of you, go.”

Harry nodded solemnly, a pink tinting his cheeks as he stalked off into the cheering crowd. I turned to Ron, who was slouched over with a gleam in his eyes. “Hello, Ronald.”

“‘Mioneeee,” his voice was a slur, “Gods you look good tonight...”   
His eyes raked over me in a way that made my stomach curl. 

I pursed my lips in thought. What was I to say? Even after my gruelling Saturday practices with Draco, i still had nothing of purpose to say to him. He broke me. Controlled me. Cheated, lied. He was... an awful, angry little man. 

“Let’s dance.” My eyes widened in shock when he pulled my hips into his with rough hands, “No, I do not think that is appropriate, Ronald.” 

His grip tightened “I don’t want to, Ron. Please let me go you’re hurting me.” I winced when I felt dull nails digging into my skin, quickly moving my hands up to his chest and trying to push him away. To no avail, I began pounding against him. “Let. Go!” 

His breath was grotesquely hot on my face, eliciting a shiver of disgust up my spine when I smelt the awful stench occupying his mouth.   
“I don’t think,” he leaned in closer, his cracked lips brushing the shell of my ear “You understand. You are mine. so come home, Mione. Be a good little house slut like you’re supp-“  
He didn’t get to finish his speech, when a flipendo had him crashing into one of the drinks tables across the room. Harry and Ginny were effectively soaked in different liquors.

“Back the fuck off, Weasel.” Bellatrix spoke between clenched teeth, her crooked wand aiming at him purposefully. I felt something in my stomach flutter at how her eyes softened when they turned to look at me, easily deflecting a poorly executed bombarda from the wizard who had regained his footing. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Lestrange.” Ron spat by his feet.

Bellatrix sent him flying once again with a flurry of blue back to the ground. She gained up on him, standing above him with a wand to his neck. “It’s Black now, Weasel.” 

He grabbed for a glass, making it into a pointed shiv and pulling it to meet Bellatrix’s arm. She easily avoided the glass by raising her arm. She laughed. “Pathetic. Really, I expected more of a duel. But no, you’re just a sad worthless little man that drowns himself in liquor because no one could ever possibly love such a monster.” 

He began muttering the incantation to crucio Bellatrix, as they now stood and circled each other, before Harry and Draco quickly apprehended him. “What do you think, Potter?” Draco smirked, the smugness in his eyes tell tale of what family he came from. “Time to take out the pest problem?”

Harry smiled toothily “I’d love to, Malfoy.” 

They both shoved the grumbling ginger out of the castle. The guests were murmuring, a blanket of tension covering them. Ginny climbed up on to a table that still stood, and lifted her dress a bit as to not step on it. “SHUT IT! Show’s over, bugger off!” 

I snorted a laugh at my friend, who quickly disembarked and took three long strides to embrace me. “Are you alright, Mione?” I exhaled shakily into her shoulder “Yes, yes I’m fine.”

She pulled back, holding me at arms length and taking in a deep breath: “I’m sorry my brother is such a git.”

I felt a looming presence behind me, and could smell the parchment and forest tones before she even spoke. “Yes, Weasley, you’re right about that. He is an absolute git.” 

Ginny smirked knowingly, giving me a ‘we’ll talk later’ look before fleeing in the direction of where Draco and Harry had disappeared. 

I turned to look at the dishelbed witch, “How is it you can battle someone and yet still look good?” I scoffed

“You think I look good?” Bellatrix wiggled her brows at me. I rolled my eyes in turn.

It was true, after all, and she knew it. How couldnt I? Her hair was mused and falling around her shoulders in chocolate curls and her chest was rising and falling in even breaths, a trail of sweat on her neck that had me begging to lick it...

“My eyes are up here, pet.”

I sighed, looking to the indents in my hands from where I had my nails imbedded for the night. Cool and slender fingers on my skin soothed the sting, watching as the episkey spell worked to stitch the broken skin together. But all I could focus on what was the touch of her hand. My eyes travelled up her arm- noting how many little freckles lay in creamy skin, all the way up to her taught muscles, and to deep Onyx eyes... that looked so soft.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was just as soft. “He didn’t... he didn’t touch you anywhere or-“

“No no,” I placed my healed hand on the same taught muscle “dont um... worry? If that’s... what this is.” 

I let out a nervous laugh, running my other hand thru my frizzy hair “Yes, Hermione, I believe... I might actually...” she faked a gag, a playful twinkle in her eyes “Be fond of you.”

I snorted “Tender.” 

She offered me the palm of her hand, and I ogled it carefully “May I have this dance?” 

Maybe Draco’s pestering wasn’t the worst thing in the world...


	12. Day 12 - This my love? This is art.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy non-hogwarts AU
> 
> Hermione is a grumpy gal and Bella is there to fix it :)

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" 

Bellatrix looked up from the mess she was standing amidst to look at Hermione, standing by the doorway mouth agape at the sight before her.

Paint. Everywhere. Paint on the walls, on the furniture, on the floor, in Bellatrix’s hair itself, and somehow in the coffee Hermione was literally just bringing her girlfriend. 

"What in God’s name, Bella." 

The aforementioned woman smiled brightly, turning the small canvas carefully in her hands to show Hermione, who just raised an eyebrow at it. "Okay, and what the fuck is it exactly I'm looking at?"

"This, my love?" Bellatrix placed the canvas splattered with a multitude of colours back on the easel, looking down at it proudly "This is art."

"Okay, but why is your art all over the goddamn fucking place?"  
Hermione tentatively stepped further into the office of their shared flat, casting a curious look down at the white tarp that barely had a drop of colour on it "You know, when I said we could turn the office into your art studio, I didn't mean you could turn it into an actual devastation zone." 

Bellatrix seemed unaffected by Hermione’s choice words, instead flicking a brush full of blue paint at the canvas with a smile. 

It definitely wasn't her typical work. Discarding the rather disheartening paintings of sad, contorted and distorted people , for a more messy hobby of acrylic pours and really, anything that didn't require her use of technical application. 

Hermione placed the coffee cup down on a nearby table that held several cans of unused paint before surveying the room. After moving into together and them both working full time - Hermione at the courthouse, Bellatrix as as a freelancer- the office itself became a barren wasteland for spiders and Ginny’s affixation for sneaking off to snog Harry during their Friday game nights. So the suggestion at turning the room into something actually useful didn't completely sound ridiculous. Okay and maybe... partially it was because of the love struck puppy look in the onyx eyes that were fixed on staring up at her in silent plea until she agreed.

"Just clean this up..." Hermione grumbled out, trying to keep the childlike wonder out of her voice as her eyes transfixed on a new and gorgeous painting every few seconds 

A loud gasp left her mouth as a cold, wet substance hit the back of her neck, her fingers shooting to find the glob of yellow paint on her fingertips. With a grimace, she turned on her heels, splattering the glob to the floor "what. The. Fuck Bella?"

The brunette grinned wolfishly, twirling the paintbrush between her fingers "What can I say.. inspiration just hit me." She replied innocently, turning back to the fresh canvas she was working on, blissfully unaware of one of the paint buckets in her girlfriends hands. Well, until the thick mint colour began to slip down her head.

She gaped in surprise, dropping her paintbrush and facing Hermione, who laughed deviantly "You asked for it, babe."

"Oh you little..." Hermione laughed as the palette was about to be cleaned out onto her t shirt, dashing to hide behind a covered up bookshelf as she threw her own mix of greens and purples as her defence, avoiding the onslaught of red and orange. 

Bellatrix crouched against the other side of the bookcase, changing her tactic to derail the younger woman's plans. The room fell quiet, aside from the drips of paint landing against the tarp as Bellatrix carefully slid the lid off the bucket of baby blue paint, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she quietly lifted herself, listening carefully for any hint of Hermione catching on to what she was doing.

In one swift movement, the paint came raining down... 

But Hermione wasn't there to be soaked.

Before she could react, Bellatrix felt arms encircle her torso, yanking her down into the pools of paint on the tarp as she yelped, trying to balance herself and pin Hermione down on the ground. Amber orbs looked up at her warmly, the happiness swirling and twinkling brilliantly as her fingers reached out to smear a bit of paint on the other woman’s nose.

"Well, it seems youve captured me, Picasso." 

Bellatrix smirked, leaning in closer until their faces were a few inches apart "I guess so," she breathed out, eyes flickering from darkened eyes to parted lips. 

But as she leaned down to kiss the brunette, she lost her footing on the tarp and landed with an audible oof.   
"Oh..!" Hermione propped up on her elbow, gazing down at the pained expression the shorter woman was sporting "are you alright, Bella?" 

"Yeah.." the dark-brunette drawled out, her voice a bit strained as she opened her eyes to look at Hermione who couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She shot up a glare, but her body betrayed her as she cracked a smile and soon joined in on the laughter.

They laid there quietly for a while after recovering, both content in the silence that blanketed them. It was rare; these moments they shared. Where they could just feel and be whomever and whatever they wanted. With no bosses to report to or stresses only booze could soothe.   
Hermione completely unwound from something as childish as a paint fight, disregarding any concern for the property that was probably suffering from the amount of chemicals it was being exposed to, or more importantly their own brains as they inhaled the fumes.  
Only Bellatrix Black knew how to do this to her. To take the worst parts of her and make them melt away with a simple stroke of a brush.

Scrunching her face up in what Hermione knew was Bellatrix’s adorable way of silently getting her way; she tilted her head to look at her girlfriend "I'm kind of hungry. Can we order in tonight?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and clambered to her feet, offering a partially dry hand to the brunette who accepted the help gratefully. She turned to face the mirror, grimacing "My hair," Hermione groaned as she moved the strands sticking to her skin away from her face "I'm caked in this shite, and my suit... it’s one of my best- God fucking damn it." 

Bellatrix came up behind her, leaning forward to press a kiss to Hermione’s temple, before grabbing the whining brunette by the hand and slipping them both (metaphorically and physically) out of the office.


	13. Day 13 - Every little thing she does is magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really love this one. But, I’m sick so I tried anyway :)

Winter had officially arrived.

And that found Hermione bundled up in a sweater far too large for herself in the vast library of Black Manor. Watching. Just watching at the excitement radiating off of Bellatrix, who was pressed up against the glass of one of the ceiling to floor mirrors, gaping at the snow falling in sheets across the lands. They overlooked all of Hogsmeade, Hogwarts itself a small fleck in the distance on the towering hill they occupied. The beautiful golden from oil lamps and magicked candles floating in the sky above the townsfolk casted the snow in a brilliant orange. 

It looked like a painting.

All of it.

Hermione approached her girlfriend, quickly slipping her arms around the corset waist. Bellatrix tugged at her wrist in a way to say hello, before putting her hands back to the glass like a child in a pet store.

“Look, look, Mione!” She pressed her finger into the glass, tapping excitedly “There’s children making snow angels and snowmen!” 

Bellatrix quickly coughed, the sound awkward. “Snow people, sorry my love.” 

Hermione giggled, playing with a stray curl hanging off creamy shoulders. “No, it is snowmen still, which is stupid because we should embolism the patriarchy. But I like that I’m in your head.”

She moved her tapping finger across the glass to a new set of people “And them? He’s going to propose. Relax, I just used a little legilimency!” She clarified at the hard smack to her arm.

Her fingers trailed across the glass in a zigzag, trying to capture every moment in words before it left her for Hermione to hear. Hermione just looked on, watching snowballs fly and kiss using their brooms as polls for their igloos. Carollers flew by, and Hermione could swear Fred and George were setting off spells to cast a makeshift aurora borealis in the sky. Bellatrix sighed contently.   
“Christmas really does bring a magic about it that is far beyond anything wizards and witches can create.” 

She turned her head to observe the girl perching her chin on her shoulder. “What was Christmas like in the muggle world?”

Hermione blinked, casting a wayward glance back to the berth of Hogsmeade. “Oh, pretty much the same. Well, minus the brooms and the spells and all that...” she waved her hand noncomitally in the direction of colours bursting “But we’d do the same things. Snow ball fights, playing outside, lights...” her lips tugged into a smile, Bellatrix mirroring the action “The best part of it was the work though. Not using my wand to put everything up- it was rewarding. And I did it with my family.” 

Bellatrix nodded solemnly, knowing how hard the holidays were without the Granger parents. But Hermione always said it was okay: it was for the best. And in time, she slowly began referring to Draco and Cissy as her family, the way she did with the Weasley’s. It lit something in Bellatrix. A need to always help keep that warmth and feeling of love alive in the younger witch. 

“My most fond memory is going with my dad to cut down our very own spruce tree, sitting and drinking cocoa in the bed of his truck as he struggled to get the ties around it. Mum would have a laugh, and then we’d go home and bake cookies together. It was... so magical, being able to share those moments with them.”

Hermione laughed, albeit watery, and Bellatrix didn’t hesitate to catch the stray tears with the pad of her thumb off soft cheeks. “But...” Hermione continued “There is something entirely magical about the way Fred and George light up the town. How Molly can cook an entire feast on her own and always has a sweater fashioned no matter who it is for. How Draco and Harry exchange sweet glances and we have to pretend to not know theyre snogging when they say they’re going to get some more butter beers for us all.” They both chuckled at the seasonal memory. “How Narcissa makes the most divine tea while Andy just lights up the room with her humour. And...” she pulled away from the embrace, cupping rosy red cheeks in her hands “How you make me feel like everything in life is so, so beautiful, no matter how dejected I get.” She finished with a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead, who looked up at her thru long lashes.

“Every little thing you do is magic, Mione.” 

They turned back to the frosted window, watching as an ice rink was factioned in what would be a field in the spring, wizards and witches dancing across it either tentatively and clumsily, or with unbridled elegance.

Quite like the two witches in Black Manor were known to be.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
Bellatrix whispered out after a moment more, voice filled with wonder, her eyes raking over every single flake of snow that tapered from a flurry to a dust.

“Yes,” Hermione laughed softly, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, eyes never leaving her.  
“Yes, it really is.”

Bellatrix turned, offered her palm and smiled wryly. “Come on, let’s go make some cookies and let the elves go enjoy themselves with the snowpeople.”


	14. Day 14 - Muggle inventions

"I don't know how you managed this, but the cookies aren't even staying together... They're quite literally just butter and flour." 

"It's not that bad."

"Oh really? Take a look love."

I scoffed, shaking the few bits of cookie dough- or flour- from my hands. I looked to the counter, a crumpling ball of crumbs looking sadly up at me. I winced. Okay, so maybe it was bad... 

I turned my gaze to Hermione, who stood languidly by the bearth of the room with a teasing grin on her face. I huffed. The little shite... "Well I'm not exactly a bloody house elf..." 

She pushed herself off the door, walking over and slipping an arm around my waist. I leaned into her, tired and out of breath from trying to knead the ingredients together to make it edible 

"Here," Hermione reached around me to grab a bowl, twirling and sending me off toward the fridge for the butter and flour. 

"I don't know how one can possibly screw up shortbread cookies. They're probably the easiest cookie to make."

I leaned against my forearms on the countertop, feeing the extent of the ache in my shoulders, "Merlin, my arms are going to bloody fall off!"

Hermione snorted, quickly emptying four cups of flour into the bowl. "You're ridiculous. And lazy." She leveled a pointed look at me, before searching around the minefield of clutter for vanilla extract.   
"Go melt two cups of butter down until it's like a cream." 

"why can't I just use my waaand" I finished in a drawl , relenting anyway and piling the butter into a cup large enough. 

"Because, I'm trying to teach you what Christmas for muggles is! Of course you could just buy premade cookies but those taste awful." She grimaced, pouring the sugar into the bowl. "And plus, some of the best times of my life were had listening to Christmas music and baking cookies with my mum." 

Sliding the melted cup of butter across the counter, I joined her where she mixed the contents together, staring intently down at the... whisp? Whip? Whatever, it looked weird.

"Alright, now we take the dough." She lifted the perfectly made ball, plopping it down onto a small patch of flour and pulling out another strange muggle kitchen instrument. "And the rolling pin."   
Ah. "And we flatten it down nice and thin, before cutting them into shapes. Can you go grab the bag of cookie cutters for me?"

I slipped out of the toasty room into the cool dining room, spotting the plastic bag on the dining table. I grabbed the strange metal cutouts, and padded over to the little tray filled with a variety of liquors. I plucked up two glasses hanging off the rack beside it, filling one with aged wine and the other with rum before slipping back into the kitchen.

I rounded the island, offering Hermione the wine.   
"Mm, thanks love." She said over the lip of the glass. I rubbed her back in soft circles 

She reached into the bag of cookie cutters, grabbing a tree and handing the gingerbread man to me. She showed me how to do it; place the cutter on the dough and press down, move it a bit to make sure it cut thru, and pull the remaining dough away. 

We worked quietly, placing the cutouts onto a tray covered in cooking oil before the entire tray was filled. Hermione placed a quick kiss to my forehead before taking the tray to the preheated... thing? "How does it work?" I voiced from the island, watching curiously as she slid the tray into the mouth of the fire-maker 

Hermione looked over her shoulder, beckoning me over with a tilt of her head "It's easy." She closed the door to the demon, standing and pulling me into her, motioning to the little screen next to four dials for, presumably, the four runes on the tabletop of the demon-fire-thing.

"This is an oven. This here," she ran her hand along the tabletop "Is a stove. Those dials make an individual one light up with a ring of fire." She demonstrated, twisting a knob and it clicking a few times before a quiet whoosh introduced the flame. I gaped at it. 

"Blimey... that's incredible! It's like a cauldron!" 

Hermione giggled, her eyes crinkling adorably at the edges. "Precisely. Now this little screen here," she motioned back between the dials "Tells you what temperature the stove is. If you press it, it will give you a few numbers. Usually most things are cooked at 370 or 450 degrees. It has its own option to preheat. It dings when it's ready and then you just open the oven door." Oh, that's what it's called "And very carefully place the tray in. If you're more experienced like me," she flipped her hair off her shoulder, lifting her nose up at me "Then you can be brave like a Gryffindor and not worry about the mittens"

I rolled my eyes, shoving her playfully. I pecked her cheek, stepping away from the oven that was heaving a heavy and hot breath at me. "You're my little genius, Granger." 

She sing songed from the oven "I know."

We drank together in comfortable silence upstairs in the den; her in the chaise and me on the arm of it. We both had our respective old literature books in hand, the fire ahead of us roaring. Pretty soon, I heard a small ding from somewhere else in the house, quickly snapping my gaze to Hermione who looked much more relaxed at the sound then me. She rubbed my thigh, a soft laugh escaping her. "Merlin, you should see how much of a excited child you look right now. I love you." I smiled at that, cupping her chin and pulling her into a lingering kiss "I love you. Now hurry up!" 

I followed her giggling all the way to the kitchen, the portraits on the walls watching us happily as we passed by. I tried to tackle her a few times, but her as nimble as ever slipped just out of reach, dissaparating with a loud pop before I could even reach the stairs. I slowed down, adjusting my curls before I made it to where my girlfriend was humming to herself. I planned to sneak up on her, scare the living shite out of her... just to stop at the doorway, my mouth suddenly alive with drool. 

There it was.

The most gorgeous, inviting, enticing sight I'd ever seen spread out on the counter for my enjoyment...

My eyes were feasting on the cookies on the counter.   
The surface is crackled as the earth is in late summer, softly golden and awaiting the rain.  
The aroma itself brought a hunger to me that I wasn't aware of earlier... or perhaps it's new.

So I let my feet take me to them, only for them to be taken from me and replaced with Hermione’s wagging finger. “Nuh uh, kiss first, love.”

I wrapped my arms around her neck easily, nuzzling her nose affectionately before pulling her in for a tender kiss. I pulled away first “Did you enchant them? I swear they’re calling to me like a siren...”

“Nope.” She grinned, bopping my nose with her index finger “Just the enchantment of age old muggle delicacies.” 

Hermione pushed the plate of hot cookies toward me, winking at my reaction of a gaped mouth and blown eyes. "Try one.”

I wasted no time in snatching it up, but once it was in my hand I looked at it strangely. It was nothing like I’d ever had before,   
I gingerly took a bite, the cookie melting in my mouth. The sound that came from me after the first bite must have been sinful by the way Hermione flushed and looked me over longingly..

“‘Mione,” I swallowed the bite, fighting the need to take another immediately “Once Ive devoured this plate of cookies,” I leaned up on my tippy toes to kiss her fully, movies my lips to her ear “I am going to devour you for making something as delicious as you...” 

So maybe doing things the muggle way weren’t so bad, after all.


	15. Day 15 - Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundane Hermione

White lights twinkled as they lined the office door casting a small halo around the wood and glass. The green and red tinsel criss-crossed through the air as it hung from softly vibrating walls. Jingle Bell Rock boomed out of a small stereo set precariously upon a corner of the minister’s desk as the woman herself bopped her head slightly to the beat, her hips swaying subconsciously as she stood on a chair attempting to hang a decoration on her door. Quickly hopping off the unstable chair, the brunette minister danced her way to the small Christmas tree standing proudly on one of her reading tables. A brightly glowing star shown on the top while miniature ornaments hung from the fake tree limbs. Proudly hanging in the center of the tree was a small homemade ornament containing a small picture surrounded by glitter and felt having obviously been decorated by a young child.

The minister smiled gently at the tree before sprinkling fake snow around its base and setting up tiny snowmen around it. The radio DJ announced the end of the song and proclaimed a "Merry Christmas" before switching over to a slower Silent Night. Hermione’s head nodded gently as she waltzed over to the machine and turned the volume down low. She grinned at the progress she had made, her Christmas cheer soaring higher. This was to be her fifth Christmas as minister of magic and she had decided early that day that the ministry needed to look a little more cheerful. Her office, in particular, needing to stay true to her muggle roots. She had quickly grabbed some left over decorations from her place before absconding with the box back to her office after sending her employees to decorate the building.

Hermione was admiring her work, hands deep in her robe pockets, when a cold blast of air prefaced the crashing of Bellatrix onto the chaise by the tree

"Ms. Granger."

The minister turned to the irate woman and smiled genially, "Bellatrix, what do I owe the pleasure?” Hermione removed her hands from her pockets as she leant against her door jamb, arms crossing over a well worn uniform-robe.

"Ms. Granger, are you not aware that it is now past seven on Christmas Eve?" The dark-brunette stalked forward, pale hands on curvy hips. Her eyes pierced that of Hermione’s before her gaze traveled down to the tan throat, watching as Hermione took an audible gulp.

"Bellatrix..."

"And are you not aware that we have children at home wishing to enjoy the night with their mothers?" Bellatrix stepped closer to the younger woman, boundaries long forgotten as the witch glared at her wife.

"I know, but the office needed some attention," Hermione waved her hands to encompass the newly decorated workroom. Light reflected off the picture on the mini-Christmas tree and green eyes lit up at the sight of her and Bellatrix hugging Teddy, who they had adopted on behalf of Andromeda, and their two year old daughter, Theodora, close in the tiny frame.

The minister heard a quiet sigh before the older witch shifted closer to her partner, nimble fingers threading thru the frizzy locks. Hermione brought the woman in close as she set her chin on top of Bellatrix’s head. They stood still for a moment looking at the blinking lights and hearing the murmurs of another holiday carol being sung across the radio waves.

"They ... aren't necessarily ... bad looking," the witch finally whispered.

A chuckle rumbled out of the chest dark curls was leaning against before a quiet, "Thank you, Bella," was heard.

Hermione looked up to the fairy lights hanging off the fireplace as she remembered what she had been doing a scant moment before her whirlwind of a wife had arrived. Gently nudging Bellatrix’s chin up with one hand, Hermione quickly captured plump lips in a gentle kiss. The older woman hummed softly as she slipped her hands down a bit, squeezing the back of Hermione’s thighs, resulting in Hermione and her being flush together.

After they finally separated, Bellatrix opened her eyes slowly, enjoying the pleasant feel of her love pressed against her. Her eyes fully opened, taking in a smirk from her caramel-brunette lover, before moving past wavy hair to look at the top of the door jamb. Finally seeing the sprig of mistletoe nestled underneath it Bellatrix pulled back with a sneaky grin, "Why, minister, I do hope you don't plan on pulling many ladies into your office this holiday season."

Hermione laughed, pulling her wife back into her, "No, just one certain brilliant witch. But don't tell my wife. She'd kill me if she knew." The minister jumped as she felt a pinch delivered to her ass, "Hey!"

"Only getting what you deserve, dear," the witch patted her wife's arm before sliding her hand down and cupping Hermione’s. Leaning up for a quick kiss against warm lips, the woman enquired, "Ready to go home, my dear?"

Light brown curls bobbed as she nodded, one hand coming up to wave the lights off in the workroom and then again in the hallway that led the ministry workers to her office. The Christmas lights were left twinkling as the two left hand in hand to return home to their 10 year old son and their two year old daughter.


	16. Day 16 - Mistletoe potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is a matchmaker
> 
> BELLATRIX IS DRACO’S COUSIN, NO TIMELINE, ITS ALL A MESS SHh

So, even with two days until holiday break, Snape was still feeling rather... less than spirited. Even Draco, the king of all things mean and awful, had charmed a ugly Christmas sweater onto him to try and liven up the dreary and dark potions classroom. 

He had ended up with a crow’s nose for the following afternoon.

And for the students in his 8 am morning potions class, they felt like they were waiting for the long axe of death to chop their heads off sitting in the dark and somewhat damp dungeon classroom, Snape sneering down at them all (though they weren’t sure how) simultaneously from his spot behind the demonstration desk. He lifted a finger; ingredients of all size and variety floating toward him eagerly. 

He looked out at them like he was prepared to boil them all alive. “Today we will be learning amortentia.” 

“Blimey, only Snape could make a love potion sound so awful...” Harry murmured to Hermione, shivering for a show. She snorted, shouldering him just as Snape turned his sharp gaze toward them “Something is funny, Ms. Granger?”

She quickly shook her head, being blinded by her own hair “No, not at all professor!”

“Well I do know it is not something Potter said that made you laugh like a child.” He spat, earning a few very stifled laughs from the back of the class.  
“Now, if you would like to prove you are more than just a petulant child, come up and demonstrate the works of amortentia for the class.”

Hermione pursed her lips, an anxious swell bubbling in her stomach as she slipped from her chair and headed to the front of the classroom. Briefly she wondered if Snape was as haunted as everyone said, due to the front of the room being well below freezing. She shook the thought off, examining the ingredients in front of her.

It was all rather run of the mill, and she knew the spell like the back of her hand at this point, but feeling curious and dark eyes trailing her every moment made her mind a bit too sluggish. “Get on with it!” Seamus barked from the back of the class, a loud yelp following right after. Hermione’s eyes lifted to catch the endings of a incendio spell, though not a wand was visibly drawn. 

She sighed, plucking up a glass with ashwinder eggs and using her other hand to drop in a rose thorn, eventually forcing her own voice to work. “Amortentia. It’s the most powerful love potion in the world.” She took a breath, adding a clove of peppermint “it’s rumoured to smell differently according to what attracts them..” she cleared her throat awkwardly, feeling rather than hearing or seeing Ron and Harry’s matching shite eating grins at her words. She rolled her shoulders out, grabbing the vials of powdered moonstone and pearl dust. “Amortentia doesn’t create actual love, that would be impossible, but it does cause a powerful infatuation.” She conceded, smiling triumphantly as smoke began to rise from the cauldron, meaning it was done. 

“Or obsession.” Snape added, looking approvingly down at the perfect mixture. “Which is why it is the most dangerous potion in this room. Now, Miss Granger, please do tell us what you smell.” 

One could almost hear a toy of amusement in Snape’s voice, who allowed the sniggering from his students. Hermione flushed, suddenly feeling her hands incredibly sticky. 

“I smell...” Merlin, now her throat felt sticky... and then suddenly, as she let herself step into the billows of amortentia smoke, her entire body felt consumed by sharp eyes and a sharper tongue. “Smoke. Or rather ash. And spices... perhaps those you’d find in meat pies but also and strong coffee in the morning when you spent all night up studying... parchment. From those books.” 

She snapped out of the haze, her eyes quickly flitting up and at her two friends who were practically falling out of their stools in laughter. She rolled her eyes, pushing the cauldron away and stepping back to her desk where she smacked both boys in the back of their heads. 

They murmured out their apologies, whilst Snape went around with a small vile of amortentia to torture the poor children into revealing what attracted them. Something hit Hermione in the back of the head, who turned swiftly and glared when she was met with Draco’s smug face.  
“What do you want, Malfoy?” 

His smirk brightened “Is it true, Granger? Did you actually smell Bellatrix?” 

Said witch finally made her presence known, moving out from beneath her dark veil of hair where she had evidently been for the past half hour with a quill and parchment, introducing herself to the conversation by shoving Draco off his stool and to the floor.  
“Sorry about my cousin,” she rolled her eyes, and Hermione tried to muster a smile despite the thundering in her chest. “He’s a git, who for some weird reason knows what I bloody smell like.” She swiftly span around to give herself room, her healed boot meeting Draco’s bicep that was being used as leverage to lift himself.

He groaned from the tile, “It’s not my bloody fault you insist on adding dragon’s breath to your coffee every morning! It makes the entire common room smell like the inside of a bloody coffee bean..” 

Bellatrix allowed him to sit back down beside her, and turned her body to face the awestruck brunette. “Mm, well I need it after spending all my free time in the library.” 

Hermione felt herself becoming dizzy under the Onyx gaze and from the blood rushing to her face, so she quickly turned to face the front, where Snape had seemingly slipped by to offer the potion to Draco. 

Harry and Ron looked at her knowingly, and so with a surge of nerves in her belly, she shoved both boys from their seats. It was worth it, to hear the snicking from the girl behind her. 

“Miss. Black. Here.” Shape drawled, handing the vile to her. Everyone turned to watch as she spoke, and Hermione desperately tried not to- she tried to keep herself facing the front of the room but feeling those eyes in the back of her head she span around, being met with a small smile and the smell of.... coffee. 

“Bloody hell I-...” Bellatrix scrunched her nose up, her face taking on a look of genuine frustration. Her Onyx eyes snapped open, a slight glare to them “Granger, can you move? I can’t smell a bloody thing over your perfume..” 

Draco snickered from beside her, and Ron and Harry burst into laughter, exchanging high fives and whispering behind Hermione about how they knew it and were always right and bested Hermione at being smart for once. She smacked them both again, her eyes trained on Bellatrix who looked angry and confused at the people around her. “What? Why are you all laughing.” 

They all stopped, aside from Draco, who kept on with his chittering. Bellatrix shoved him off his stool.  
“Out with it, cousin.”

She pointed her wand lazily at her platinum blonde, a wordless incarcerous spell trapping the boy harmlessly, who raised his hands at his sides in surrender “Its just- Hermione doesn’t wear perfume...” 

Bellatrix dropped her wand from Draco, who still struggled at the binds of the rope to regard Hermione. She just looked on in surprise at the power the Slytherin witch had. She didn’t know of anyone in their year who could cast wordless spells and keep them going without paying any attention to their victim. It was... incredible. 

“Is that true, Granger?” Bellatrix posed, pulling Hermione from her stupor. She cleared her throat before speaking. “Well- I dab a bit on my wrists but... nothing that would effect anyone that isnt... well, right up and close to me.” 

Bellatrix’s jaw shifted to a clench, her face blanching to a colour that put even her incredibly pale complexion to shame. She looked up silently to Snape, who’s lips twitched into a smirk down at her. “Merry Christmas, Miss Black, Miss Granger.” He took the vial from Bellatrix’s fist, swiftly turning to trek back to his desk. “Consider this a Christmas gift. A potions version of mistletoe.” 

So, perhaps Snape did have a little Christmas spirit left within him...


	17. Day 17 - Silver Pine Cones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix, with the help of Draco, tries to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The significance of a silver pine cone is from an old Yule legend where you’d only ever give it to someone you really love/care for :)

“What's this for?” Bellatrix asked, looking down at the package of emerald tinsel Draco had just thrown into her lap upon entering the common room.

“For decorating your bed, Bella. You're the only one who hasn't, it seems.” Suppressing a sigh, the brunette tossed the bag of tinsel back at her cousin and snatched her copy of Jane Eyre

back up from the arm of her chair. It wasn't the first time one of her fellow Slytherins had tried to convince her to decorate for the holiday. One had even been so bold as to do it for her, and immediately after setting fire to every strand of garland and holly, she had retaliated.

Her house mates had returned from dinner that night to find the offending eighth-year boy charmed to hover at the ceiling of their common room, bound with holiday ribbons and decorated with colourful ornaments and fairy lights. After that, no one had dared to mention the festive season around Bellatrix again, for fear of spending an hour or so decked out like a Christmas tree. That is, until Draco sauntered in from his latest visit to Hogsmeade and chucked the tinsel package at her.

“And I don't plan to,” she answered, snapping the book open with more flare that was really necessary and holding it up to block the blonde wizard from view.

“Oh, Bellatrix,” he cooed, his voice taking on the half-whining pitch he always adopted to get his way since they had been children, “why must you be such a grouch about it? It's Christmas!” Draco stepped around behind her chair as he spoke, leaning down to wrap his arms around her neck from behind and resting his chin against her shoulder.

“Yes, Draco, it is. But all I want this year is to find Hermione bloody Granger underneath my Christmas tree, and I'm not about to get that, now am I?” Bellatrix asked quietly, though her tone was still sharp and held a bitter edge. When she received no answer from her cousin, the brunette turned the page in her paper in silence.

“You know,” Draco finally chimed, withdrawing from the witch to step around to the front of her chair, folding his arms loosely over his sweater as a smirk turned up the corners of his mouth, “you could.”

Arching one perfectly shaped brow curiously, Bellatrix lowered her book to meet Draco’s gaze, taking in his expression before closing the book entirely. “What scheme has that brilliant mind of yours come up with now, dear cousin?”

* * * * *

After glancing one last time over her shoulder at Draco, who had effectively pushed her into a lions den, Bellatrix stepped closer to Hermione who sat at the edge of the Black Lake. Her boots crunched loudly on the snow, and before she got too nearto the frozen water, Hermione twisted around to look back at her. “Black,” she said by way of greeting, turning her attention back towards the lake and the various students skating across the frozen surface.

“Not joining your friends on the ice, Granger?” Bellatrix asked, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her winter robes to keep them warm. The corner of Hermione’s mouth twitched slightly, though she didn't look at Bellatrix again.

“I'd only end up on my arse anyway, so I thought I'd save myself some embarrassment and just enjoy the fresh air,” she answered, eliciting a small laugh from Bellatrix at the brashness of her words “Why are you out here?” Her tone wasn't accusatory, as Bellatrix had expected it to be, only bored and mildly curious. Weasley and Potter, however, had noticed that she was hanging around the all-important brainiac member of their trio and were rubbernecking rather spectacularly as they circled around the opposite side of the lake. Judging by the concerned expression on the boy who lover’s face, and the livid one on the ginger's, Bellatrix could see she only had a moment before what little chance she had to speak freely would be snatched away.

Draco’s words rang in her ear as she looked down at Hermione, sitting in the snow and seemingly oblivious to the icy breeze that came in off the frozen lake.

Hermione was beautiful. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, her soft complexion complimented from the fluff of snow around her. Her long caramel curls danced precariously around her shoulders, beckoning Bellatrix’s touch. Her fingers twitched in the pocket of her robe, suddenly needing to use her legillimency to distract herself from the irritating urge to run her fingers thru those caramel locks.

_“You know, this plan of yours isn't shaping up to be quite as brilliant as I'd have hoped, Draco. Your father would be so disappointed.”_

_“Oh, come on, Bella, the worst case scenario is that she could tell you is that she isn't interested.”_

_“That is absolutely the worst case scenario.”_

The Slytherin wizardlooked up at his cousin from where he sat a few feet away with his book to see her looking back at him with a nervous expression and added, _“You'd be amazed how easy that is to cope with. Now come on, wheres that all-mighty Black confidence?”_

Sighing, Bellatrix nodded, her eyes flicking over to where Hermione had conjured two mugs of hot chocolate. Hermione noticed, and offered the cup out silently. Bellatrix smiled awkwardly in thanks.

“Listen, Granger,” she started, her gaze darting to where the other two members of the Golden Trio were nearly racing towards them on the ice, “I wanted to ask you about the Yule Ball.” Hermione’s brow furrowed and she twisted to face Bellatrix.

“What about it?”

“I-”

“Oi!” Ron Weasley snapped, skidding to a stop on the ice and sending a spray of shaved snow in Bellatrix’s direction as the blades of his skates scraped a layer off the top of the lake. “What are you doing out here, Black?”

“Ron...”

“Can't you leave Hermione in peace for once,” the redhead continued, ignoring his friend's protest. Potter, to his credit, remained silent, glancing first at Hermione and then to Hermione before placing his hand on Ron's shoulder in an attempt to gain his attention. “Bloody bitch like you should never ha-”

“Ron!” Hermione yelled, cutting off the other boy's tirade with a glare before turning back to Bellatrix with an apologetic expression. But by the time she did, Bellatrixhad already turned her back and stomped back through the snow in silence, drawing on what little pride she had left to her name to keep her back straight and her pace slower than a run.

She could feel Draco scrambling to keep up.

* * * * *

“Well, at least she didn't say no,” Draco offered, receiving a glare from Bellatrix over the edge of her blanket. The brunette had stormed away from him on her way back into the castle, refusing to speak a word to him until they were safe inside the Slytherin common room. Even then, she'd only said enough to demand a warm blanket before startling some poor first-year girl out of the largest chair beside the fire. Sighing at her theatrics, Draco had Accio'd Bellatrix’s favourite blanket and handed it over, watching as she threw it over herself and tugged it up to cover her nose while griping about being cold.

“She didn't have the chance to say no because I didn't even get to ask her” the witch snapped, and Draco could see her folding her arms over her chest beneath the blanket. Shaking his head, he suppressed a smile at his cousin’s childish behaviour, knowing it would only make her mood worse to be laughed at now.

“You know, Bellatrix,” he tried, waiting for her onyx eyes to meet his before he continued, “there are other ways to get her attention. Ones that Weasley can't interfere with so easily.”

* * * * *

“I'm sorry for ever doubting you,” Bellatrix told Draco, grinning as she turned the object in her hand slightly from side to side. The firelight glinted off the silver pine cone, making it glitter faintly as she watched in awe.

“Yes, well, we can't all be as brilliant as me,” The blonde preened, tossing hera white gift box before turning to walk away. “Just make sure you catch her alone, or you'll have another situation on your hands,” he said over her shoulder before slipping out of the common room to make her way to breakfast.

“More easily said than done,” she muttered to herself, carefully tucking the silver pine cone into the mass of dark emerald tissue paper inside the box. The Yule Ball was only two days away now, and due to her original refusal to ask Hermione at all and then the failure she encountered the day before, her time to catch the date she had wanted for far too long was quickly running out. If this idea of her cousin’s failed, then she would be going alone, if at all. And Draco would probably end up charmed to the ceiling of Malfoy Manor during their family dinner this Christmas. After fitting the lid in place, Bellatrix sighed as she conjured a bit of ribbon to tie around the box.

This was putting her heart on the line a bit more than she had wanted, or ever had, but if it worked, the end would certainly justify the means.

* * * * *

Catching Hermione without either of her two shadows was as difficult as she had expected it to be, although that didn't make it any less frustrating for her. At the end of the day, the gift that was tucked safely away in the pocket of her robes had done nothing but knock against her leg several times as she made her way from one class to the next.

Her patience had worn thin by the time she awoke the next morning. With the Yule Ball scheduled for the following night, Bellatrix was more than convinced she didn't have a chance any longer, though she still carried the gift with her begrudgingly to breakfast just in case. She was nearly to the doors of the Great Hall when something caught her eye and she stopped.

Hermione was leaning against the wall only a few feet away from the doors, looking around as though she was expecting something, and yet looked just as on edge as she always seemed to be. When her amber eyes finally settled on Bellatrix, she didn't look away, arching one eyebrow curiously when the other witch stood unresponsive. “Are you going to make me come to you, then?” She asked, startling Bellatrix out of her slightly confused state. The pine cone in her pocket seemed to become heavier to remind her of its presence, and she immediately stuffed her hand into her robes to grab it.

“Were you waiting for me, Granger?” Bellatrix asked cautiously, her fingers wrapped tightly around the box as she waited for an answer. Weasley and Potter were nowhere in sight, and she was terrified of the perfect opportunity slipping away; but she was more concerned about looking foolish in the end.

“I'd have thought that was rather obvious, but yes. You never told me what you wanted to talk to me about the other day.” It was exactly the moment she'd been hoping to get, and Bellatrix took a slow, measured breath to gather herself again. She refused to look nervous in front of anyone, even the ever-tense bookworm herself.

“Are you planning to attend the ball tomorrow?” Bellatrix asked, her grip on the gift box tightening slightly although her voice and expression remained steady. One corner of Hermione’s mouth twitched, and Bellatrix’s breath caught in her throat for a moment.

“I was considering it.”

Before she could second guess herself, Bellatrix withdrew the box from the pocket of her robes and nearly threw it at the other witch as if it were burning her hand holding it any longer. “Would you consider going with me?”

Bellatrix heard her heart pounding in her ears until Hermione’s hand reached out to accept the offered gift, her eyes never wavering from Bellatrix’s face as she smiled. “I thought you'd never ask.”


	18. Day 18 - Wanna Build a Snowman? (just kidding you have no choice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix has never built a snowman. Hermione is determined to change that.

Hermione is horrified when she receives the news.

Bellatrix Black has never built a snowman. 

“I’m not quite sure what you expect from a reformed death eater, pet.”Bellatrix had snorted, nursing a glass of firewhiskey with her eyes trained on the page of her book. “Or someone from the Black family, in and of itself.”

Hermione flipped the pan filled with 

“I don’t even think snowmen should be a thing.”

It was said so nonchalantly, and yet Hermione dropped the searing pan to the linoleum tiles. Bellatrix caught the gasp before the pan could hit the ground, and it stopped a few inches from the ground. She stopped abruptly, gaping at her wife “What in the bloody hell are you doing, Hermione?!”

Hermione ignored the question, quickly slipping into her winter coat and hastily shoving a foot into a waterproof boot “It’s the principal of the thing!” She exclaimed, sending Bellatrix’s things at her with a quick flick of her wand. The brunette caught them easily, looking at her wife in bewilderment “Have you gone mad?”

“No.” The younger woman huffed, “But if you think I’m going to stand idly by knowing you haven’t built a snowman, you have surely gone mad.” 

Bellatrix slipped her own boots on, “Where are we going?”

Hermione snapped her gaze up, looking at her as if she were crazy. “To show you what the whole point of snow is!” 

Bellatrix nearly tripped on her own feet as Hermione began dragging her by the wrist from their kitchen and to the back door

“I’m hungryyy.” Bellatrix groaned as they finally made it out into the cold yard of their London home, snow interlaced in sheets on what was their once very green and spritely garden.   
“You eat after you build a snowman.” 

Hermione conjured up a few basic things; a carrot, a bunch of coal, branches, one of her scarfs and a small little hat. Bellatrix just stared down at the material blankly. “So... what exactly do we do here?” 

Hermione shook her head in amusement, bending down to roll a snowball between her gloved hands. “You make three snowballs, and roll them around on the ground until they’re big balls.” She tsked when her wife snickered. “The bottom of the snowman is the biggest one, then the second is slightly smaller and the last one is the head so.. smallest.” 

Bellatrix found it amusing; her eloquent and genius wife mumbling like an incoherent fool. But really, how else would you explain the process of building a tower of compacted snow? 

Bellatrix quickly got the hang of it, and per Hermione’s request, didn’t use her wand. She caught the caramel-haired woman ogling the slight flex of her muscles as she pushed the ball of snow around their yard, and how she stacked them with such ease. Hermione flushed, or perhaps it was just the cold nipping at her that left a red sting beneath her cheeks, but she looked lovely and young like this. Bellatrix didn’t mind the cold, if it meant she could eye how Hermione lit up by the reflection of the snow against her pale features. She tucked her lip beneath her teeth, tuning back into what the other witch was saying as she plucked up three large pieces of coal. 

“Trying to tell me I’ve been naughty, pet? Well, I’d prefer a different punishment but...” Bellatrix waggled her eyebrows, causing Hermione to just roll her eyes as she frequently did at her wife’s crude humour and received a small bump to her hip from Hermione’s own. “Pick up the smaller pieces of coal to make the eyes and smile.” 

Bellatrix did as she was told, keeping Hermione trapped between her chest and that of the snowman’s as she lifted her arms to press the pieces of coal into the snow. She felt the warmth radiating off Hermione, and had to stop the mewl of disapproval from leaving her as the other woman moved out of her entrapment once she finished digging out three perfect shapes for the coal buttons of the snowman’s chest. 

Hermione grabbed two sticks, offering one to Bellatrix, who just eyed it curiously “And what in the hell am I meant to do with this, pray tell?” 

“You just stick it into the side of the second ball- it’s torso.” She quickly corrected when she could practically feel the joke forming on Bellatrix’s tongue “Like an arm.” 

She did as she was told, using a bit of magic to alter the small twigs sticking out at the end to do the flipping off motion. Hermione chided “How lovely, darling. Now, scarf or carrot?” 

She looked at the two items offered to her, deciding to air on the side of caution and not end up sticking an irreparable gaping hole in the snowman’s face with the carrot and snatching the scarf, crunching the snow beneath her boots as she rounded the snowman to fasten the orange and red material around its... neck? 

“So, what’s the big deal with snowmen anyhow?” She found herself asking, finding herself to rather... enjoy the mundane winter activity. Her wife popped her head out from the front of the snowman, a bright smile on her face. “The Dutch Fort Schenectady was a remote settlement that lived in everyday fear of attack. A brutal snow storm pounded that fort and its doors were frozen open. The unfortunate soldiers asked to guard the gates decided to instead build snowmen and dress them as guards.” 

Bellatrix felt a laugh bubble up “Seriously? That’s... quite good, actually.” 

Hermione hummed in approval. “I like to believe we build them now a days to... almost honour the storms. Nothing is quite as magical as snow and it’s almost as if the snowmen are offering protection, whilst... keeping the storm company.” Bellatrix felt her heart swoon at the sweet ideas that somehow always seemed to find their way into her wife’s head. She rounded the snowman again, pulling her wife flush against her. “You are so amazing, you know that?” She murmured, her breath a ghost in the air between them. Hermione’s lips cracked a smile, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to plump lips. 

“One last thing,” Hermione murmured against her lips, pulling aback and twisting around, never leaving Bellatrix’s arms, to grab the little hat and standing on her tip toes to place it atop the snowman’s head. 

They both admired him for a minute, something about the snowman filling a little empty hole in Bellatrix’s heart where she never quite had a proper childhood... the snowman smiled at her. It wasn’t charmed- no, Hermione liked her muggle traditions to be kept muggle. But it was as if it’s presence was a warm hug and a kind smile. Bellatrix pressed a kiss to Hermione’s temple, who had her back against Bellatrix’s front. “Thank you for showing me this, love.” She murmured against the warmth of her skin. Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut, a smile gracing her lips.   
Bellatrix leaned in to whisper into the shell of her ear;  
“Maybe it’s the fact I’m starving.” Hermione rolled her eyes beneath her lids at the melodramatics “But I think his hat looks like a Yorkshire pudding...”

Hermione laughed heartily, the sound warming Bellatrix entirely. The younger woman offered her hand, pulling her wife into her and placing a soft kiss to her chilled forehead “Come on then, let’s get you some dinner, love.”


	19. Chapter 19 - Bickering

“Put that down."

Those were the first words that Hermione heard after her fiancé came through the door, shaking off the weather and hanging up her coat on the rack. She seemed tired, but content - that is until her eyes   
rested upon the offending Christmas wreath that was held in Hermione’s hands.   
It was inches away from being hung up on the wall in place of a painting.  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, barely giving Bellatrix a courtesy glance over the shoulder as she took another step up on the ladder. She was too busy trying to get the damn thing centered to bother, and she scrunched up her nose in concentration.

"I said," Bellatrix started, pulling her wand from the top of her corset. She quickly levitated the wreath high out of arms reach, pulling it towards her and safety from being displayed. "Put that down."

"Well... " Hermione blinked in surprise when she stepped down on to level ground. Apparently this was no laughing matter, but she couldn't help but smile. "I can't do that now, you stole it from me."

Bellatrix shook her head. She was exasperated, although she had seemed fine until she came into the living room. Her curls were still damp and frizzier than normal from the slush mix falling from the sky, and she was still sporting her work coat and tie,   
which Hermione found to be the sexiest thing atop her corsets, but what made it less sexy was how she now also wore that frustrated 'do-what-I-say-or-else' look that was equal parts irritating and... never mind, it was also sexy. In the 10 months that they had spent living together Hermione had come to understand a lot of looks that Bellatrix possessed, along with a lot of the things that tended to bother her... and whatever this was had to be new.  
"Care to tell me what your problem is?" Hermione said, leaning against the arm of the couch with her eyebrows raised. She knew Bellatrix could be grouchy, but surely she couldn't be a complete Scrooge. She just didn't have it in her.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, plunked the wreath back down in the box of Christmas decor that Hermione rummaged out of the attic, before she straightened herself and looked down the bridge of her nose. Clearly, she was trying to look threatening - which might of course work on some people - but not Hermione. Never had worked on her. "It is November," she said coolly.

"And?"

She grunted, tucking her wand back away and starting for the kitchen. "And I will not have you decorating my house like a bloody window in Diagon Alley when my desire to go near anything merry or bright is at least twenty-five days away. Put it back."

Hermione followed her, a small smile playing at her lips. There was no actual edge to Bellatrix’s voice and she knew she had wiggle room to be obnoxious - which she usually was. She leaned up against the door frame, full on grinning and doing nothing to hide it from the witch that was currently aggressively brewing herself a tea at the counter. "Bellatrix Black," Hermione said, knowing that it would get under Bellatrix’s skin even more if she scolded her using her full name. "Where on earth is your holiday spirit?"

At that Bellatrix whirled around, the end trails of her skirt whirling around her.  
"In December, where it bloody well should be! Along with yours - now go take those lights down," she commanded.

Hermione shook her head and snorted. "You're crazy if you think I'm taking them down after how much time I spent just getting them fucking untangled. Are you aware that all of those things fit into a shoebox at one point? No, no way."

"That is not my fault," Bellatrix said, leaving the kettle to boil and sagging against the counter finally. "So get working." She gestured a slender hand to the sitting room with a simple flick of her wrist.

Hermione felt a small spark of anger light in her stomach and at that point the decision was made for her. She moved slowly - her steps just sedate enough to be suggestive as she sauntered towards her fiancé. It was a painfully alluring saunter with her weight leaning back on her heels that she had mastered ages ago, and it always managed to make Bellatrix either more agitated or make her completely stop in the middle of her sentence, gulping down a breath of air and fixing the younger witch with a nervous but watchful gaze.  
"You are seriously kidding yourself if you think you're going to wreck my festive mood," Hermione pronounced each word carefully and steadily. "Especially if you expect me to go and undo all the work I did."

"Hermione Granger, you-" Bellatrix began indignantly, but she was interrupted by a gentle and soft kiss on the lips, their bodies pressed together against the cold kitchen counter. The only light came from a small lamp on the book case in the dining room and the pale winter light streaming in the window. Blurs of snowflakes danced in the bitter wind outside, but it was likely to melt by the next morning. Bellatrix’s eyes fluttered shut and she sighed against Hermione’s mouth, trying hard to fight back a delighted smile that made its way to the surface anyways. In any other place she could keep it together, but not there. "That's not fair," the dbrunetye managed to mumble finally, slipping a hand between them. "You don't get to do that."

Hermione laughed and pressed her forehead against her, pushing back against Bellatrix’s chest at the same time. "Then you don't get to pick when my decorations go up or ruin my Christmas-y mood," she countered, only vaguely hearing the kettle whistle behind them.

When Bellatrix turned around and poured the boiling water out into a dark green ceramic mug she grumbled to herself, "Well you never warned me you were a lights and wreaths and tinsel woman. I should've known, all you do is wear those horrific Christmas sweaters all the time..." She dunked the teabag in carefully, making a point of not facing back to her.

"Bella, everyone on earth is a lights and wreaths and tinsel person - except for you of course, because you're a grumpy old lady, apparently..." Hermione knew that the affectionate annoyance would be flashing across the other woman’s face and she chuckled, running a hand through her hair. She looked over to the decorated room through the door and sighed. "You really can't expect me to put all of that away now, can you?"

Bellatrix huffed to herself when she turned, cradling the cup and looking up to the ceiling. "Well not now that you've managed to make me feel guilty as all hell."

"So it worked."

Bellatrix regarded her with mild irritation once again, her lips pursed into a fine line. "No, don't push it," she replied, her tone was all bark and no bite. Hermione stepped back and raised her hands defensively anyways, still beaming.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said. "And hey - you can help me string these lights over the living room window, yeah? I've still got loads of work to do and I could really use a second pair of hands..."

A sharp laugh echoed in response, and Bellatrix shook her head. She didn't look the least bit apologetic, and she rested a warm hand on Hermione’s shoulder. "That," she responded, "You can most certainly do on your own," her smooth expression finally cracked and her eyes crinkled with a smile, and whatever stress from the day, or coming home to her ex nemesis, or letting herself be taken advantage of by Hermione Granger pretty much melted away in that instant. She decided on taking her tea and heading down the hallway with her was the best bet - maybe she could catch a nap before dinner and wake up when the decorating fiasco had come to a close. She nestled the steaming mug close to her body and ambled away, only pausing to call over her shoulder: "And by the way, Granger, next year you can at least buy us a decent wreath.


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundane muggle activities :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend that Pansy during the scene between Draco and Buckbeek was Bellatrix okay? Okay

Snow fell softly from the sky, dusting the already frozen landscape. Earlier in the day children had been building snowmen and forming snow angels; evidence of the activities still adorned the park. As evening had set in the children had been called home, and the park was allowed to be enjoyed by wandering couples.

One such couple strolled slowly through the park, hand in hand. Amber eyes sparkled in childlike glee as the flakes coated her unruly hair. Her pale partner frowned at the offending precipitation. She had been forced out of her warm home for this evening stroll, and she had not yet been convinced it was a necessary excursion. The other woman seemed not to notice the sullenness of her company, but in all honesty she had grown immune to it over the past year. Bellatrix was always stubborn about what she saw fit as worthy entertainment; Hermione had taken it upon herself to remind the older witch that adults could be children too.

A large object caught Hermione’s eye, and she quickly tugged the resisting brunette quickly behind her. Bellatrix sighed at the increased pace, but let herself be forced into it. Hermione grinned at her girlfriend’s reluctant acquiescence. Bellatrix had finally learned to indulge Hermione, and said woman fully anticipated taking advantage of it. It wasn’t often that the Ice Princess let anything past her stone features, and Hermione wanted to force out that surprised chuckle that she loved oh so much.

As they approached the vehicle Hermione felt a stronger resistance from the blond. Soon it seemed that her girlfriend had dug in her heels and Hermione whipped around in exasperation. Her reprimand fell short at the ashen expression on Bellatrix’s face. “What is that?” She asked in a whisper.

Hermione turned back to her destination with a frown. “It’s a sleigh.”

“Pulled by a hippogriff?” Bellatrix asked shakily.

“What?” She asked turning back to her girlfriend. “That’s a horse. Surely you’ve seen a horse before?”

“Of course I’ve seen a horse,” Bellatrix snapped. She eyed the beast speculatively. “It looks an awful lot like a hippogriff.”

Hermione sighed. “That’s only because it’s in the shadows. This is a muggle park, remember? Muggles aren’t in the habit of employing magical creatures.”

“If you’re sure,” Bellatrix said, beginning to move forward again. “I don’t like hippogriffs.”

The Gryffindor quickly turned her chuckle into a cough. She very clearly remembered when Draco had insulted Buckbeak, and the sheer fear in Bellatrix’s eyes as she stood beside the boy in face of the preening beast, but decided not to travel down that road in order to keep the peace. “I promise, Bella. That is not a hippogriff. And the horses used in these parks are very well-trained. You have nothing to worry about.”

Bellatrix frowned, but let herself be pulled toward the sleigh. “If I get attacked, it’s on your head.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved forward. The driver noticed them approaching and grinned. Her eyes flickered to their held hands but her smile never wavered. “Would you lasses like a sleigh ride? Ten pounds will take you around the park.”

“Pounds?” Bellatrix asked.

Hermione shook her head and dug the required fare out of her jean pockets. With a nod to the woman, she climbed into the sleigh and pulled Bellatrix after her. The onyx-eyed woman looked around the vehicle with a grim expression. Hermione sighed and pushed her down into the seat. She nodded at the driver again, and with a soft command the horse began to move forward.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, gently rocking as the sleigh moved. Hermione took in the snowy landscape and kept sneaking glances at her brunette companion. Finally, she could no longer keep in her nerve-bundled question. “What do you think?”

The brunette turned to her from looking over the side of the sleigh. She hummed. “It’s not bad,”she muttered, leaning back. “For a muggle invention.”

Hermione chuckled and leaned back into Bellatrix’s side. The other woman snorted but obediently moved her arms around Hermione to hold her close. The wizarding saviour sighed with contentment and watched as they rode slowly through the park. She stole another glance to her girlfriend, where a small smile played on the brunette’s face. As the snow continued to fall around them, Hermione filed away the memory as one of those rare perfect moments.


	21. Day 21 - Wool and Weasley’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is forced to go to the Burrow for Christmas :)

Bellatrix tucked her face into Hermione's neck and groaned. "Please don't make me go to the Weasley's tomorrow. Please."

Whilst her voice was muffled by tan skin, Hermione heard her loud and clear. With a sigh and a chuckle, Hermione twisted to kiss Bellatrix's temple. "Don't be silly. They wouldn't have invited you if you weren't welcome."

Bellatrix pulled her face from its resting place, and propped her head up on her hand to look at the younger witch. A fleeting smile quirked at Hermione's lips at the stern look on her lover's face. "You know I was only invited because you're family and you happen to be rather fond of me. It's not because they actually want me there."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I don't even like you, so I have no idea where you got the notion I was rather fond of you." Hermione replied deadpan, sweeping Bellatrix's slightly sweat-damp hair away from her forehead.

Bellatrix scowled, tugging harshly at one of Hermione's raw nipples, causing the younger woman to wince. Schooling her face back to one of indifference, Bellatrix commented,   
"You owe me more dirty sex." before laying down in bed and nuzzling into Hermione's neck.

"I love you too, you weirdo." Hermione said affectionately, grimacing as she wiped at the sweat on her own forehead.

She allowed her eyes to flutter shut with a nuzzle of a nose behind her ear.

-

Even a Christmas morning consisting of Hermione’s deliciously cooked breakfast of Eggs Royale with dill hollandaise and wilted spinach, plus the sweet, thoughtful (and also slightly naughty) Christmas gifts they exchanged in the warm, loving cocoon of their cottage wasn’t enough to untwist the knot of dread tightly coiled around Bellatrix’s stomach.

Despite multiple assurances from Hermione that Bellatrix was indeed welcome at The Burrow, she still couldn’t bring herself to believe the other witch entirely. She knew that their shared, tumultuous history was not something one could easily forgive or forget, let alone what she was made to do during the war... even with Gryffindor valour and chivalry staining the very core of every single member of the Weasley family.

Hermione wrapped on the door, and not even a breath later did the door swing open to welcome them in with the sweet smell of cinnamon and the beaming face of Ginny Weasley.  
“‘Mione! You’re finally here!” Hermione was swept up into a bone crushing hug, whilst Bellatrix looked to her feet. Before she could even look up, she was being swiped into a hug of the same caliber “Good to see you made it, Bellatrix!”

Her fears did indeed seem baseless as she was welcomed warmly into the tospy-turvy house. The Weasleys were everything she had imagined they’d be when together at home – loud, boisterous, and very ginger – and despite finding it all very overwhelming, she felt infinitely more comfortable than she had expected, even as she was pressed in between the large bodies of George and Ron Weasley who had an infinite amount of questions for her. Hermione didn’t look the slightest bit sorry as she she followed Harry and Ginny into the kitchen. 

After eating Molly’s amazing, and very I surely portioned food, Bellatrix’s unease began to resurface as they moved to the sitting room to exchange presents. Although Bellatrix had shopped with Hermione, and the majority of the gifts were from them both, she felt like she was intruding on private family time, especially as the family began unwrapping the famous Molly-knitted jumpers she had heard Harry raving about on the lead-up to Christmas during a visit to the two witches’ cabin.

She was most surprised when Arthur handed her a gorgeously wrapped gift with a warm and expectant smile. Bellatrix unwrapped the squishy present, trying her hardest to ignore the encouraging look on Molly’s face, and the knowing one on each Weasley (and Potter)‘s faces. Inside was a neatly folded bundle of soft, emerald green, knitwear. Her chest clenched as she unfolded the jumper, revealing a pale champagne-coloured ‘B’ on the chest. Forgetting herself for a minute or two, she was pulled from her reverie by Hermione’s hand on her thigh. She looked up at The Golden Trio, then to Molly and Arthur, and tried to find the words to express her feelings. She knew that not just anyone got a jumper from Molly, and that Fleur didn’t get one until after she had married Bill.

“I, erm –” Bellatrix began, then cleared her throat. “Thank you. It’s gorgeous.”

Molly beamed. “You’re so welcome, Bellatrix.” She stood up and pulled the woman- her old classmate- out of her chair and into a massive, if slightly awkward due to the amount of people were on the floor between them, hug. 

-

Bellatrix collapsed elegantly onto the sofa in their home, feeling slightly tipsy, perfectly sated, toasty warm, and strangely, contentedly, accepted. She absently traced the knitted letter on her chest and was jostled lightly when Hermione sat down next to her with a cup of tea, offering it with a small smile.

“I told you Molly and Arthur wanted you there.” Hermione yawned, her hand linking with Bellatrix’s tea-free one atop her wool-covered chest.

Bellatrix sighed contentedly and squeezed Hermione’s fingers, a cheeky grin making itself known over the lip of the mug. “Remember that when we’re at my sister’s tomorrow.”

She felt Hermione freeze against her.


	22. Day 22 - You’ll never be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix gets a surprise visitor the night before Christmas (which she planned to spend alone, drunk and dreaming...)

Bellatrix groaned at the incessant wrapping of knuckles on her door, wishing the noise would stop so she could get back to sleep... but it didn't. Even with a silencio spell. Feeling her frustration bubbling to a pitch she can no longer contain, she whips her blanket off and stomps to the door, ripping it open with a sharp insult on her tongue that fell short when she came face to face with the brains of the golden trio

"What are you doing here?" She said, though there was no real bite to her tone. 

Hermione seemed to relax at that small fact. "I-well... please don't slam the door in my face but- Well Draco may have mentioned you were spending Christmas alone-" Bellatrix barked out a laugh at that, shaking her unruly curls around 

"Really? Is that a shock? That no one wants to spend the holidays with a former death eater?" Bellatrix stalked away and back to her couch, a silent invitation that Hermione jumped at, shutting the door a bit too loudly for either of their liking.

“That’s, kind of why I’m here...” Hermione began once Bellatrix had settled underneath her blanket again, her forgotten glass of wine in her hand. She looked so regal, and Hermione had to pry her eyes away to continue, settling on a very interesting grain of wood in the laminate flooring. “I thought maybe you’d like some company...”

Bellatrix clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, her eyes narrowing in silent questioning at the brunette. “What are your intentions here, Granger?” She found herself asking, the wine in her glass suddenly bitter. “I’m sure you rather be spending Christmas with your family.”

Hermione flinched, visibly deflating at the comment. “Well... no. I had to obliviate them in protection against Voldemort’s army... I have no clue where they are now.” 

Bellatrix felt a strange curl in her chest at the young woman’s words. Of course she had to take her stupidly small foot and shove it in her own mouth when the Gryffindor girl had only wanted to soothe the sting of being alone... “Sorry.” She murmured, barely louder than a pin drop but Hermione seemed to perk up a bit anyway. “And the Weasley’s can fair one holiday without me.”

“Will Weasel boy be able to, though?” 

Hermione cocked her head to the side, “Ron? I’m sure he’ll occupy his time by pretending I’m his girlfriend as he whines about how he should be rubbing my feet and feeding me grapes as I sit back.” 

Bellatrix’s lips quirked up in amusement, “Well... if you insist on wasting your holiday here with an old hag, that is your business.”

Hermione looked taken aback, “Wait, really? You-You aren’t going to kick me out?” She took a step closer to the couch, slipping her boots and coat off. 

Bellatrix shrugged, schooling her features back into one of indifference and mild irritation “I do not hate you, Hermione.”

Hermione’s cheeks pinkened at the earnest in the typical angry woman’s words, looking away from complex onyx eyes that sought her out. “Now come,” Bellatrix griped, the subdue in her moments prior vanished. “Sit and tell me what is in that awfully wrapped gift you have charmed with disillusionment.” 

Hermione nodded dumbly, nearly tripping over herself as she quickly made way to the couch in fear of a brash change of heart. She slipped her legs beneath her, letting the- indeed, poorly wrapped gift- lose the charm and rest proudly in her lap. 

She thrusted it at the older woman, who bit back a smile at her fleeting thought of how Hermione reminded her of a golden retriever. “Wine?” She asked as she thanked the woman, placing the gift aside her for a moment as she used her wand to pour the deep red liquid into a glass. “Please.” Hermione hummed, a silence briefing them for a moment.

Bellatrix held the glass out with slender fingers, snapping her attention to the younger witch when she felt soft fingertips graze her knuckles. “I don’t think you’re an old hag, Bellatrix. I think you’re, well... lovely.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the poor attempt at flirting, but once Hermione had situated her wine glass in one hand, the older witch wordlessly intertwined their fingers. 

“I think you’re lovely too, Granger.”


	23. Day 23 - Enemies to... weirdly intimate bathroom shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t love this one much but, here it is anyway. For reference, Bellatrix is Hermione’s bully while Hermione has been harbouring a crush on her for years
> 
> *Bellatrix is 6th year, Hermione is 5th^

Hermione wiped the tears from her face, sniffling into the paper towel she had pressed firmly to her face. It happened all too fast, and yet thinking it over felt like a slow-motion action replay of sorts.

_Hermione sat nestled between Ron and Harry, Pavarti beside him, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Cedric across from them. They were all laughing at something Ron had said, that resulted in Neville spewing juice out of his nose. The Great Hall was gorgeous; gleaming brilliantly in ice and blue accents, and Hermione looked up at one of the descended icicles from the ceiling that sparkled from the light of the glass chandelier. Suddenly, the brilliant and beautiful ice and glass turned red as her vision was clouded by a stinging sensation. Her entire body wracked in cold chills running up her spine and down her dress as she was doused in punch._

_Rongaped at his date, whilst Harry stood with an expression of unbridled rage. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Black?!"_

_Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as a thunderous laugh surrounded her; trying to ignore the raspy chuckle and the way it made her heart race and ache painfully all the same in her chest._

_"Relax, Potter." Draco spat, poking the boy in the chest with his index finger. "Just thought our favourite mudblood was a bit thirsty."_

_At that, Hermione had hopped to her feet and had sprinted from the Great Hall, without having a chance to hear her lifelong crush tell her cousin to back off._

"Get it together, Granger... you're better than this." She murmured to herself, puffing her cheeks out. She didn't notice the dark haired sixth year creeping into the bathroom until Moaning Myrtle shrieked and slipped down one of the sink drains. Hermione s glanced up in the mirror, eyes widening at Bellatrix Black who stood with crossed arms and painfully soft eyes.

Hermione averted her gaze, rubbing at her face roughly with the palms of her hands. She felt more tears well up, and began using her nails to dig into her forehead for leverage.

Cool, soft hands wrapped around her wrists which made her still. "Hey," Bellatrix cooed, tugging at the wrists and sighing when they didn't move "Don't do that, please.."

Hermione expected to move her hands and see all the 6th year goons laughing at her and taking photos to put in the school paper; but it was only Bellatrix, and those damned soft eyes. "There we go, pet..."

Bellatrix murmured, smiling gently and lowering their hands "Are you okay?"

Hermione chuckled humourlessly, suddenly feeling a brush of confidence "Do I look it? No. You and your friends just poured punch all over me for no reason and ruined my night, as you have for the last four years so, thanks."she turned back to the sink.

Bellatrix hung her head, her shoulders slumping just a bit. Hermione looked over her shoulder in confusion, expecting a curse or an insult or really... anything. But when Bellatrix met her gaze, Hermione finally saw how tired the Slytherin girl was. She had such dark circles and bloodshot eyes alluring to a lack of sleep in probable days... "Why are you so... not you?" Hermione found herself asking before she could stop it, and braced the sink.

Bellatrix cocked a brow "How do you mean that?"

"Well you're usually so... mean, and witty..."

"Combatitive, you mean?"

Hermione chuckled despite herself "Yes, that too."

Bellatrix hummed, grabbing a piece of paper towel and stepping forward to clean off the punch staining Hermione's breast. The girl in question flushed deeper then Ron's hair. Bellatrix didn't seem to notice, or rather care, about the compromising position they were in. "Well, I suppose my mind has been rather combatitive in itself..."

It was Hermione's turn to cock a brow, watching as some of the juice lifted onto the paper towel "How do you mean?"

"Well, Granger, being forced to bully the girl you've been madly in love with since your second year by your family is a bit difficult..."

Hermione could've sworn the hand helping the stain from her dress stilled where her heart was pounding.

She felt a fluttering sensation all over- or perhaps that was the feeling right before she would faint in front of the goddess known as Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix looked up from the now-absent stain, amusement twinkling in them as they took in the blanched and near-sick expression on the younger girl's face. She tentatively cupped a hand under Hermione's cheek, forcing amber eyes to meet onyx with a gentle smile. "Is that okay? That I like you?"

"Oh my Merlin yes- I mean.." Hermione cleared her throat, "Yeah, that's fine."

Bellatrix laughed, moving away from the brunette that nearly mewled at the sudden loss of contact.

She clears her throat. "I should get going then. Unless there's anything else..."

"Wait," Hermione frowned,eyes widening at the older girl who had a knowing smirk on her face. "Why did you help me clean up with towel and suds if you could've just... used scrubio?"

Bellatrix winked, stepping back to allow the somewhat dazed younger witch to pass by."Perhaps I just wanted an excuse to touch you. But then again...” she took a tantalizing step closer, eyes sweeping over every inch of Hermione’s dress-clad body hungrily “You couldve also used magic. But you didn’t. Perhaps...” her index finger now trailed down the valley of exposed flesh between perky breasts “You were waiting here for me.”

Hermione suddenly felt far too warm in the bathroom, her cheeks definitely the same shade as the punch that had stained her; throat thick and mind foggy at the proximity. She quickly stepped around the brunette, needing to be anywhere but here when a slender hand pulled her back

Bellatrix looked at her, then to the tiles and once more back to Hermione. "You...have a beautiful smile," she says hesitantly. "I enjoy watching you smile. And laugh. That is partially why I tease you so often. To watch you laugh. Or frown. You are still beautiful when you frown."

Beautiful? Oh.

Has anyone ever called her beautiful? Said it and meant it? In more than— her friends have said it. Her parents. Said she looks beautiful. Said it to reassure her. Bolster her. Or said it as a fact, said 'of course you're beautiful' or 'don't be silly, you're beautiful'.

But to have someone say it offhandedly? Tell her? Having Bellatrix bloody Black of all people saying it to her?

She kisses Bellatrix’s cheek. Doesn't think about it. Just does it. Just because— because she thinks she might burst if she doesn't press her lips... somewhere on pale skin.

And pulls back. Stares into shocked eyes. "Sorry. I don't know if that's— we haven't discussed—Thank you. You're beautiful too. All the time, but also when you smile. And even when you glare. You know, I overheard a random third year say youre an angry angel. I think I know what he meant."

Bellatrix barks out a laugh, and hurriedly holds a hand over her mouth. "An angry angel? Truly? That is..."

Her hand falls away. There's a soft smile on her face. "I quite like that. I shall accept that moniker. Far better than... the other names ive been given.”

Oh how is Narcissa so adorable? Smiling to herself at the thought of a child calling her an angel. And trying to hide it, expression falling blank...but a glint to her eyes. She's touched.

And yet she’s also so mean and angry and awful and yet it all comes from that same beautiful angel and-

Okay, so maybe it really didn’t matter how bad Bellatrix was. Not when she slipped their fingers together; out and proud for everyone to see as they marched back into the ball.


	24. Day 24 - New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A messy, unconventional Weasley-filled proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer then I intended- oops 
> 
> Also not the best- I’ve been very busy trying to find presents for my painfully long line of family members hehe but here you go :) and happy Christmas Eve!

"Hey! You guys made it!"

Hermione flushed when stepping out of the floo just to bump right into Ron's chest. He smiled easily, and she relaxed. Yes, they had dated, but he was being rather cool with it all and... was possibly the biggest- and loudest- supporter of her and Bellatrix, who, had stepped out of the floo with a pile of gifts floating beside her, a look of practiced boredom painting her features. 

"Oh, great, just the red monstrosity I wanted to see." She placated, accepting the boy's roll of the eyes and hug without further comment.

So maybe getting Bellatrix and... really any of her friends to be best friends was impossible, but Bellatrix was trying her hardest to be amicable with the group, limiting her snide remarks to one per person an hour. So far, everyone was perfectly content with that. 

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, smoothing out the crinkles in her pink dress. Ron shrugged, "Off with Malfoy probably snogging in my bed."

Bellatrix whined "I don't need to know what my nephew does with the golden boy!" 

Ron smirked, taking the women's coats and bags. "Oh, I know. I just felt like sharing this holiday season."   
Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at him, Hermione deciding to mediate by pushing Bellatrix in the direction of the drinks and following Ron deeper into the burrow to find the rest of the Weasley siblings playing a game of Exploding Snap. Ron flicked Charlie in the back of the head, who swiftly tackled the boy to the ground, Bill following to pile on top of them both. 

Hermione laughed.

Ginny noticed and perked up, practically toppling over herself and over Fred and George who also tried to get to Hermione as fast as possible. She braced for the impact of three tall, athletes and muttered a cushioning spell as the three came barreling into her. She only felt a rib crack a bit, which was a large improvement to when they broke her arm after trying to all pass her the butter.

"Mione! Oh Merlin, I thought you were going to pussy out!" Ginny said, enveloping her in a all-too tight embrace 

She quickly shoved her away, smacking her on the shoulder. "Language, Ginny!" 

Fred and George snickered from either side of me, the latter having swung his arm around her while Fred bent down to rest his chin on her shoulder.  
"Hello boys," she greeted, eyeing them the best she could at the awkward positioning. 

"We hear tonight is the night, Hermione, isnt that right Freddie?" George waggled his brows.   
She groaned, feeling the itching need for a drink or two to deal with the embarrassment and nerves.  
"Oh yeah, you betcha it is Georgie."

Ginny levelled a smirk her best friend's way, dropping her voice an octave and swivelling her lips in.. a seductive way? Hermione couldnt deduct.  
"Hope you wore your sexy lingerie, Granger!" 

Her face flushed beat red, the boys snickering louder from beside her; loud enough until they were using Hermione as a post to relax their overbearing weights upon. She chuffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "You don't know if it will actually happen, as much as you like to." She glowered at all three of the Weasley's that pestered her; only Percy who had been standing quite close had the decency to bow his head in embarrassment 

"Come on, Granger!" Charlie called out from where he had been pinning Ron down, Bill atop them both "If you don't do it I will!"

She rolled her eyes at him, turning back to Ginny "Um just nervous, okay? What if she says no." 

"She'd be an idiot to say no." Harry cut in, appearing in the doorway "And my aunt is no idiot." Finished the platinum blonde, winking at Hermione 

She groaned, nuzzling her face into her hands "Does everyone know about it?"

Before anyone could answer, Molly had appeared in the room of the Burrow with Teddy on her hip and a mixing bowl in the other hand. "Dinner is ready! And take your bloody godson!" She chided to a blushing Harry, who quickly scooped the young boy up. Molly's face relaxed when she looked to Hermione "Oh, and congratulations, Hermione dear."

She spent the short walk to the kitchen grumbling about how she hated the Weasley's and their big mouths.

-

Hermione was nestled between Ron and Harry, Ginny, Bellatrix and Draco sitting across from them. Bellatrix had the same bored expression on her face, but she thankfully proved she was still human by breaking into a big and playful smile when Teddy had been passed over to her, her great nephew bridled with excitement as he fisted a lock of black curls, his own turning to a bright yellow. 

Bellatrix stuck her tongue out when she caught her girlfriend's gaze, who in response stuck her index and thumb in an L on her forehead.

"So, the countdown should be starting in an hour or so. After dinner we could all get some drinks?" Arthur's suggested, a sneaky grin on his face. He always- every year without fail- tried to get everyone drunk since Molly didn't allow alcohol in the house any other time of the year. So of course, she whacked him on the arm and the unease tense in Hermione's muscles relaxed a bit at the easiness at the table. 

Arthur pecked his wife's cheek, passing around the key lime pine that Molly had made.

"I might explode if I eat anymore, mum." Ron winced as he tried to move; quickly slumping back down in the chair. Molly smiled deviously "That's a shame. I thought I nailed it this year! I must strive harder next year to have you explode, dear."

Hermione felt a squeeze to her hand under the table, looking over to see Harry smiling encouragingly down at her. "It'll be okay, Mione. You got this." He urged in a whisper, quickly turning back to his desert before Bellatrix could notice.

They all settled into mindless chatter about George’s new inventory for Weasley’s Wheezes.

-

It was 11:30 when they all had finished desert, and the trio - plus Ginny and Draco - made their way to the kitchen where the house elves were working diligently to pour out the champagne into flutes and do the dishes- a Christmas gift from Draco, for Molly to relax for once. 

So far, all they had managed to argue about was getting Hermione to propose.

It wasn't going too well.

"Do it!" Ron griped, 

"I can't!" She hissed back, shoving the box at Draco who looked almost disgusted at the touch of it.

"I don't want it, but auntie will so do it!" He tossed it to Ginny, who thrusted the ring box at her "Do it now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Bloody hell-"

Before anyone could speak, Ron had snatched up the box and dropped the ring into a passing tray of drinks, the ring settling into the bubbly of one of the many, identical glasses...

"Idiot!" Harry chided, smacking the ginger in the back of the head. 

"How in the bloody hell is she meant to propose nowv?!" Draco near-roared. 

Ron raised his hands in defence, slinking behind his sister who raised her hand to stop the bickering "Okay, look, my brother is an idiot yes, but the worst that can happen is someone gets the glass and chokes on it."

Hermione felt like her earth was going to tumble down- what if Narcissa ended up with the glass and thought it was a proposal for her? What if someone choked on it? What if Bellatrix hated champagne? Oh Merlin- her head was spinning  
"Hello, pet. I've been looking for you." Bellatrix smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist upon entering the kitchen. The group with awful poker faces, began to laugh awkwardly at a joke that seemed to have taken minutes to set it.

Bellatrix cocked a perfectly sculpted brow, "Are you all alright?" 

Looking far too terrified to speak, Ron let out a choked noise. "Yes, love, we're fine." Hermione spoke up, her voice somber. Bellatrix didn't comment on the weird antics of the group, nodding and moving away from the embrace. "Andy told me to get you all. Countdown starting in about five minutes." 

With a shared look, the group followed   
after Bellatrix into the sitting area where everyone was being handed out a champagne flute. Hermione gulped, though her throat was dry. 

Bellatrix plucked up a flute, turning to face the rabid expression on the younger parties faces. She huffed, annoyance tinging her words. "What? Bloody out with it!"

George went to drink from his flute, only to have Harry knock it out of his hands, the object inside clattering beneath the couch. Thankfully, Belaltrix didn't notice, nor did she notice the way Ron dove for it. 

Or rather, didn't care.

Bellatrix twisted around, deciding her sisters would be better company. Hermione released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, turning to the blushing wizard saviour. "Sorry... I rather not have to try and remove the ring from George's intestines." 

"Ahh, don't be so shy, Potter! We could have made use of the newest product at Weasley's Wheezes!"  
George pulled his wand from somewhere hidden in his jeans, waving it and smiling triumphantly at the image of a bright green box labeled 'Inside n Out!'

They all collectively grimaced.

Hermione sighed "Maybe I just shouldn't do it today. Maybe... next year." 

Draco stepped forward, placing an awkward but comforting hand on the muggleborn' witch's shoulder. "Don't look so dejected. You're a Gryffindor! Where's that annoying courage that I hate? The one time I allow it, you skimper off and hide your tail between your legs? Blimey, Granger, get it together."

Short of slapping her, Draco's pep talk seemed to help as Hermione lifted her chin, blinking a few times in shock at the blonde's words. "You're right," she swallowed, the words bitter on her tongue "For once. Thank you."

Draco smiled, stepping back as Ron placed his cupped hands into an outstretched one, his voice soft as he spoke "You've got this, Mione. I love you." 

She smiled, thanking him as she slipped the ring into the safety of its box and disillusioned before slipping it into the boustier of her dress.

Hermione glanced to her Christmas gift- a muggle tv- with the New Year's Eve countdown on the screen- the entire Weasley clan (and Black-Malfoy's) glued to it's every visual. Bellatrix snorted, warmly inviting her younger lover into her arms upon being approached. She felt the brunette stiffen in her grasp, and offered her a weary look. "What is going on?"

Hermione mustered up a smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes "Nothing"

"Thats a lie." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes "You've been avoiding me all evening, actually if I think about it, weeks! And now your friends- even my own bloody nephew- are acting like I'm the Hippogrith in the room so tell me what is going on." 

The distinctive voice of Ryan Secreast announcing 5 minutes drew Hermione's attention- happy couples wrapped up in each other about to enter the new year with so much love. The ring was now heavy in her top.

"Really, its nothing Bellatrix."

"Nothing? Then why have you been so hostile for weeks leading up to this night? Oh." Bellatrix's face morphed into one of horror "Did-did you sleep with someone else?"

Hermione barked out a laugh, her hand quickly coming up to cover her mouth "No, no. Gods, no." Her hand dropped to show off a hurt smile “What do you take me for?”

Bellatrix sighed, running a hand thru her unruly hair “Just tell me if you fancy someone else, alright? We’ve been together three years, I’d understand.” 

The countdown began from a minute 

“I don’t fancy anyone else! Blimey, Bella.”

The hurt smile she sported quickly morphed into a pursed lip, eyes glowering. Bellatrix looked just as pissed-probably more, “It’s that Weasley boy, isn’t it? Salazar, I always bloody knew you weren’t over him-“

10 

“Ron?” She guffawed, motioning to the poor boy who looked just as confused as she felt (beaneth the raging anger) “If I fancied Ron why would I be with you?!”

9

“Probably because youre still scared of me! Look at your bloody arm!” 

8

“I’m not fucking scared of you, Bellatrix, but do you really think so lowly of me to assume I cheated on you with my bloody best friend?!”

7

“I wouldn’t put it past you!”

6

Hermione chuckled, but it lacked any humour “Oh now see that is rich. You think I’d spend the last three years living with you and devoting absolutely all I have to make us work just to hurt you?”

5

“Everyone else has, Merlin knows it!”

4

“I’m not everyone! When will you learn that?!”

3

“Every person is the same.”

2

“Yeah? Well not fucking everyone would have spent the last six months getting permission from your sisters- from Draco, picking out the perfect ring and learning fucking Occlumency so you wouldn’t find out I was going to propose tonight!”

1

“What?” Bellatrix’s eyes widened, shaking her head feverishly “Propose?”

No one dared shout a happy new year; even when the muggles on screen celebrated or with the ball dropping. They all just watched in (mild fear) at the display occurring before them. 

Hermione huffed, reaching into her bust and pulling the now disenchanted box. She dropped to a knee, snapping the box open to reveal the 24 carrot diamond that glinted beneath the Christmas lights. Bellatrix gasped, her hands flying to her mouth; eyes working over every tiny detail of the ring, then Hermione’s face. The younger brunette felt incredibly exposed under the scrutiny, but didn’t waver. “Will you marry me, Bellatrix, and annoy me for the rest of my life?” 

The older witch laughed watery- the first time many of the people attending the party had seen her cry- and dropped to her knees, pulling Hermione into a searing kiss, followed by a bone-crushing hug.   
“Nothing would make me happier then to bother you for the rest of our painfully long lives.”


	25. Day 25 - The night before Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it! Last one! Merry Christmas and if you don’t celebrate it have a good day regardless! Thanks for all the love on this story :) you guys made my day all the better. 
> 
> Here’s Hermione finding and subsequently saving Bellatrix from herself

Hermione sighed, reading over the list of names in the Good book she had placed in her lap. It was... endless. When she thought she had made a dent, more names seemed to appear on lengthy pages. She knew it was a great thing, having so many people on the good list, but she longed to give her eyes a rest. And that was coming from the girl who read her entire hometown bookstore into a drought one weekend. 

Prancer was slowing down, so she used her wand to mimic the motion of a whip, the sound cracking against the wind and forcing the reindeers to speed up. She frowned. It was going on three am and she still had a quarter of the world to visit. 

She soared above the town of Druelloville, a dreary and evil place where all of the rotten wizards and witches decided a long time ago to make their home. She didn't anticipate spending very much, if any, time there this Christmas, and began the sleigh ride to a neighbouring town in Scotland, when she saw something that caught her eye. 

Somehow, even in the damp and dark streets, she spotted the pale blur dancing around in one that was deserted near a park- or what was the remains of one, and the maniacal laughter coming from the dancer floated up to her sleigh- where even the reindeer seemed affected.

She quirked her brow, something drawing her to the potential psychopath below her... so with a deep breath, (and a calming drought spell directed toward the large animals tugging at their reigns unhappily) she directed the fleet of reindeer down to Fleetwood street

-

It was so bright. So very, awfully bright... Bellatrix stumbled, collapsing into the bench behind her when the sudden influx of red and white became too much to bear. 

Bellatrix blinked her bleary eyes a few times, adjusting to the light in front of her. She gaped. Then her eyes widened. Then she grinned toothily. Then she frowned. Then she was back to stoic. Then she took a swig of the firewhiskey in her hands. "Bloody hell... Santa Clause is hot!" 

Hermione tilted her head to the side, shaking her head slowly as if concerned to what had this woman drinking herself into a stupor.  
"I'm not Santa Clause, just filling in for him since he broke his leg halfway thru the trip..." Hermione bit her lip, "Say, what are you doing out here alone this late?"

"Ohhh... just takin' in the spirit of Christmas!" She laughed bitterly, taking a swig from the bottle once again, the amount causing droplets to leak from the side of plump lips

Bellatrix swayed, and Hermione immediately jumped forward and steadied the woman that couldnt sit straight on the bench, her face contorted in fear now that the woman had drank too much or bad... taken something with it. "Are you okay?" She asked, reaching a gloved hand out to cup the cheek of the shoulder she wasn't holding steady to bring the woman's face to look at her's. Her eyes were droopy, and her pupils were far too blown and hazy for Hermione's liking...

She released the woman, quickly changing to wrap one arm fully around her to hold her up as her other hand patted around the oversized coat for her wand. After rummaging for a moment, she produced it and casted a diagnosis spell on the woman, breaking the skin of her lip from worrying it too much. After a few minutes, the diagnosis came out clear aside from a bit of nausea and nearing alcohol poisoning. Thankfully, she had gotten their just in time. 

She produced the list with a snap of her fingers, quickly scrolling thru it for the photo of a hopefully more awake brunette matching the one tucked beneath her arm. Unable to find anything, she disaparated the list with a huff. She knew nothing about this woman, and yet her heart yearned for her. 

"Mmm Santa smell like milkkkk..." the woman mumbled out into the fluff of the coat. Hermione laughed a bit, thankful to have the woman talking again. 

"Where do you live? Let me get you home. It's Christmas." Hermione murmured, her eyes fluttering at the smell of coconut and strong coffee coming from unruly curls 

"Im... home*hiccup*less..."

Hermione could've sworn all of the town of Hogsmeade could hear her heart shatter at the revelation. 

"Homeless? So... where were you planning on sleeping tonight?" Hermione asked tentatively, part in curiosity and partly to keep the woman from passing out. She just shrugged, nuzzling into Hermione's neck. "Cissy's... but- little boy... couldn't see auntie Bella like thisss..." 

Hermione blinked a few times, "Is um... Cissy your sister?"

The woman nodded, a sob wracking her body. Hermione wanted nothing more than to cheer the beautiful stranger up. "Your name is Bella?"

The brunette frowned, "Bellatrix. My family calls me Bella but..." she laughed, "I guess I don't have a family now..."

Hermione pursed her lips, rubbing Bellatrix's arm soothingly. "Well, I happen to think Bellatrix is a beautiful name in itself." 

Bellatrix perked up, wincing at the dizziness that undoubtedly took over "Really? Cause Bellatrix thinks you're beautiful! Wait- well, I'm Bellatrix, but..." a red tinted her cheeks, her warm breath that smelled like spiced alcohol hitting the exposed skin of Hermione's jaw and neck that caused her entire body to heat up. 

"I think youre quite beautiful yourself, Bellatrix." 

Bellatrix giggled- a sound so sweet that it couldnt have possibly come from the same person that produced that maniacal laughter from earlier.   
"What's your name?"

Hermione bit her lip, considering if she really was about to tell this complete stranger living in the Wizarding world's worst place her name... fuck it.   
"Hermione Granger."

"Well Hermione Granger, I'm exhausted. But before I sleep, I need you-" Bellatrix stood, sticking her hands out to stabilize herself, offering an upturned palm once she'd been reduced to wobbling. "To dance with me."

Hermione snorted; quickly covering her mouth just for her hand to fall to reveal a smile "Really? Right here?"

Bellatrix nodded eagerly, producing her crooked wand from somewhere in the dark corset she wore and tinkering with it a bit before a soft french melody began ringing thru the street. Hermione sighed, relenting and accepting the offered hand; being twirled around a few times before ending up pressed against the older woman's front. 

"French?" 

Bellatrix smiled, "Yes, I grew up in France before moving to England. Or the slums of it, that is..." she trailed off, pulling the younger woman closer as she span around the dimly lit street. "You pick up on a lot of things. Their food, their music..." she released Hermione from her hold, letting her spin out and back into her arms, her lips near the younger woman's ear. "Their touch." 

Bellatrix easily pulled Hermione around to face her again, slow stepping under the glow of the oil lamp. It was dim, but Bellatrix could make out the wispy caramel curls spilling out from beneath the Santa hat, brown eyes with flecks of amber gazing up at her beneath thick lashes and soft thin lips. "You're... you are the loveliest thing to ever step foot in Druellaville. You must be going, I'm sure."

Hermione swallowed thickly, allowing Bellatrix to dip her. 

The music slowed to a finish, Hermione's chest a bit more uneven in terms of breathing than the elegant brunette that held her close, wobbling a bit as she tried to regain footing on her own without the strong arms around her. "Um, so..." Hermione scratched at the back of her neck, her eyes darting around awkwardly "I'm not very well going to allow you to sleep out in the street, or worse, so... you shall be coming home with me."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, something mischievous twinkling in dark eyes "Taking me to bed already? At least buy me dinner first, Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed furiously as several thoughts of the woman in front of her in compromising positions and lingerie the same dark green shade as her corset began flittering through her mind. "I didn't mean it like that I- I can't have it in good conscience to allow you to-" 

Bellatrix barked that sweet, sweet giggle again, cupping Hermione's hand in both of her's- her skin soft, and cold. "I know what you meant, pet. But I couldnt accept that- I'm no good, just- no." 

Hermione bit her lip, tugging at the hand still clasped around hers toward the sleigh where eight caribou stood tall. "Boys, this is my friend Bellatrix. She doesn't think she's good enough to hang out with us. What do you think?"

Blitzen pawed at the ground, with Prancer began chuffing at the two women. Hermione bit back a smile, scratching between Cupid's ears. 

She turned pointedly to Bellatrix. The older brunette held her stare, before the need to blink became too much and she looked off "Fine! Fine... but I'm not gonna ho ho ho the way there..."

Hermione helped Bellatrix into the sleigh, where she proceeded to stumble and fall face first into the bag of presents. Hermione grabbed the reigns. Elegant as ever, Bellatrix. 

-

They got back to Hermione's London flat an hour later, having to sneak into Harry and Ginny's floo halfway there to avoid having anyone notice the very... suspicious fleet of animals driving Santa's sleigh 

Bellatrix was still, somehow despite her elegant dancing, drunk out of her mind and laying on the bathroom floor covered in sweat after her stomach decided to empty it's contents into the ceramic bowl when Hermione walked in after having turned on the kettle.

"Oh, Merlin... alright..." Hermione stammered, flipping out a scourgify to clean up the drunk woman, helping her to her feet and side apparating her into the adjoining bedroom. "Okay, here we go..." she helped lower Bellatrix into the bed, accio'ing a pair of flannel pajamas from her drawer.   
"Um..."

Bellatrix popped one eye open, giggling at the flustered state of the witch "I made a spell," she sing-songed "To change clothes for moments like these.."   
she flicked her wand, wordlessly sending a aura of light that encompassed her body and clad her in the red sleepwear. She cocked a brow "not my taste but, it smells like you, so I suppose this will be fine..." 

Hermione chuckled, allowing the brunette to situate herself in the queen sized bed as she padded into the kitchen to grab the steaming mug of sleep tea for the woman, (with a dose of hangover cure Fred had given her for Christmas), walking back in with the mug floating behind her to find Bellatrix snuggled beneath the sheets and clutching Hermione's childhood stuffed rabbit to her chest.

Hermione placed the mug on the bedside table before she mindlessly helped tuck the woman into her cotton sheets, pulling the fluffy throw blanket to tuck in beneath Bellatrix's chin.

"You aren't staying?" Bellatrix frowned, noting that Hermione still had her coat and boots on.

"Unfortunately I still have thousands of children to deliver gifts to before the morning," Hermione said, leaning down to tuck a curl behind Bellatrix's ear "You'll... be here, in the morning? When I'm back?"

Bellatrix's heart did something it never did- it fluttered. The feeling was so odd, and uncomfortable in her chest that she suddenly felt sick all over again... but she couldn't deny how adorable Hermione looked with her voice so filled with uncertainty and vulnerability.   
"Of course I will be. I'll stay as long as you want..." 

Hermione perked up, the biggest smile either had ever seen adorning her face.   
"Say, Bellatrix, what is it you wished for this Christmas? I couldn't find you on the list..."

Bellatrix looked up under tired lids, a sleepy smile flitting to her face "I wished to meet my happiness. Whether it came from a bottle or-or... you, I didn't know. But now I do. It's you."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek when she felt tears well in her eyes- pulling on her Santa hat. "Well when I get back in a few hours I'll have breakfast made and we can just... be happy." 

"Hermione?" 

Said woman hummed her acknowledgment 

"I was on the naughty list this year."

Bellatrix fell asleep with a huge smile, and to the sound of Hermione's sweet laughter and the tell-tale sounds of jingle bells chiming intermingled.


End file.
